


Sex, Secrets and a Handful of Cash

by CertainlyCervantes (satchmomo), satchmomo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchmomo/pseuds/CertainlyCervantes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchmomo/pseuds/satchmomo
Summary: Anthony is new in Hell. Wanting to get away from the world that had hurt him for so long,he escaped his life with a PCP overdose. Unfortunately, he woke up just to find himselfsurrounded by the family that hated him. All too ready to get away from them again,realizing death wasn't an option this time, he found himself talking to a lovely lady namedVelvet in the lobby of a certain porn studio. The building, still being in mid-construction,was obviously pulling a lot of sinners' attention. Velvet offers Anthony a one-on-one withthe big boss of this studio; Valentino. All he has to do now is sweet talk this guy and gethimself a fat paycheck so he can find somewhere to live away from that personal 'hell' thatcalls themselves his 'family.' Little does Anthony know, the thing that killed him wouldbecome his new name. With a fat stack of cash, the promise of a nice place to live, and alittle sexual teasing, Anthony finally dies and Angel rises from the Dust.
Relationships: Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

Throwing on a soft pink sweater over his bare, white fluffy torso, Anthony looked himself over in  
the mirror. Normally, Anthony would know without thought that he looked perfect in the mirror,  
but today was different for him. Today, Anthony needed to make a change for himself that he  
knew only he could do. Escaping from this family of his was always difficult. His father, Henroin,  
constantly pressured Anthony into being a person that he never wanted to be. Anthony always  
found it difficult to be his true self. Sacrificing his own happiness to appease his father's wishes  
was never easy for Anthony. Maybe it was the fact that Anthony was too light-hearted. Or could it  
possibly be because he was too energetic of a character? He certainly did talk a lot, way too much  
than what Henroin would ever deem acceptable from his son. Unfortunately, however, Anthony  
knew exactly the reason why his father always gave him such a hard time. Sure, maybe being too  
zealous, flamboyant, energetic and care free diminished Henroin's expectations in Anthony, but  
Anthony knew the reason for his true downfall was the fact that he was gay. Even if his father  
never blatantly admitted that he didn't like Anthony being gay, it wasn't hard for Anthony to figure  
out that that was the reason for it. Constantly being compared to his brother, Arackniss, and never  
being able to fully reveal his colorful, artistic personality was hard for Anthony. It didn't help him  
much that he had to be born in an era where his sexuality was rarely accepted.

So, Anthony, reluctantly had to suppress some of his behaviors around his family. Eventually,  
those suppressions for Anthony turned into depressions. Turning to drugs was never Anthony's  
intention. Hell, was it ever someone's direct intention to fuck up their life and turn to drugs?  
Probably not. And frankly, Anthony didn't really care. He found comfort and relief in them;  
something his family failed repeatedly to offer to him. Of course there was his sister, Molly, who  
was probably the only person in his family who seemed to accept Anthony for who he really was,  
but even then it just didn't seem like it was enough for him. If there was a way that he could just  
get Henroin to accept Anthony for being himself, he would probably start to finally feel normal.  
Sadly, he never saw the chance of that happening. So the comforting escape of drugs consumed  
every corner of his life imaginable. Perhaps even too far, considering the final result of his new  
addiction ended with his demise.

Now, Anthony found himself here in hell. To his fortune, he was surprised that the atmosphere of  
hell wasn't combusted in flames at every turn where he would spend eternity in agony. Something  
that you would normally hear from a story or some other form of depiction of hell. No, what he  
found in hell wasn't too far off from the life he once had before. There was civilization, cities,  
entertainment, diversity. And maybe for a moment, Anthony was excited to explore this second  
chapter of his 'life.' That was until he realized that his family was here too. What seemed like a  
relief awakening from a nightmare just turned into an eternal terror. Anthony had to get out. He had  
to get away from his family. He thought of so many ways how. Could he kill himself again? Too  
bad his new home here in hell doesn't work that way. Existence in hell, once arrived, you're stuck.  
Forever. There is no more chances of having an escape that could get you out of your torment. Life  
in hell was inevitable if that happened to be the direction you were headed. And that's where  
Anthony found himself, stuck with his wonderful family. Anthony knew that Henroin wouldn't  
listen to him if he tried telling him that he wanted to leave. So he knew he had to do it without a  
word. He didn't tell Molly ahead of time and he certainly wouldn't tell Arackniss. The two barely  
got along despite being brothers. So after Anthony got dressed, glanced over himself, he head out  
the door and strolled into the streets of Pentagram City.


	2. An Impossible Offer

At first, Anthony wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do. He wasn't sure how he planned to  
achieve the goal of escaping his family. As previously stated, death was out of the question. So he  
thought to himself as he walked along the paved sidewalk away from his family's home, 'What am  
I actually going to do here?' It didn't seem like a very strong idea, but it seemed possible to make as  
much bank as possible and get his own place. After all, hell is a place full of sinners. Henroin  
couldn't tell Anthony how wrong his lifestyle is anymore. Anthony could be living the free life he  
always wanted so desperately to have. Not having to hide his true colors anymore sounded divine  
to him, but then he thought also to himself, where the fuck exactly did he plan to gain so much  
money? Having only been here a week in hell, he had no career background or money at all.  
Anthony tried to go over in his head, what did he accomplish before he ended up in hell? Before he  
wasted his life away on drugs and his own misery? Well, there was the Italian Mafia his father  
persisted him into working with the rest of his family. Eventually, he had to say yes. Anything to  
gain his father's respect then was always considered by Anthony.

He tilted his head back and chuckled as he disgustingly reminisced on the principles of the mafia  
family he used to be a part of. Scarcely men and women of honor, despite what they would call  
themselves. Anthony continued to ponder, what else was he good at? Sucking dick? Hardly a  
virtuous trait. Anthony leaned his head back down and kicked a rock across the sidewalk. He  
wasn't even really sure where he ended up since he was too busy concentrating on the pessimistic  
thoughts in his head. 'Nor at this point did he even really care. It was away from his family's home  
and anywhere away from there was always better. He glanced down to watch the rock skid across  
the ground, trying to pull his mind apart from his negativity. He noticed light began to flicker off  
from the rock's flat surface. Anthony turned his head back up once more as he met face with a very  
large building. The structure, yet seeming incomplete, looked like a tower. He took back a few  
paces to get a better look at the building. In bright, neon blue letters read the words 'Porn Studios'.  
A smile crept upon Anthony's face as he stared up at the building for a moment. This seemed like  
the perfect place for him to spat in his father's face how ready he was to do things his own way.  
Without much hesitation, Anthony approached the doors and headed inside of the building. The  
setting immediately dulled down once he entered inside. The lighting was dim, everything seemed  
to have a subtle, maroonish purple color to it. It was hard for Anthony to decipher where to go. No  
one greeted him once he was inside. He did see a few construction workers lugging around inside  
doing maintenance on the place. The spider demon hesitated, getting second thoughts on if this  
would even work out for him, but before he could even continue his negative thoughts he was  
alerted by a high pitched, feminine voice.

"Hi there!" a girl suddenly stood in front of him. Her hair, ironically matching the interior of the  
studio, was placed up in long, poofy pigtails. The girl's cheeky makeup almost having a harlequin  
look to her. "Welcome to Porn Studios! Sorry about the remodeling." she chuckled. "The place  
really needed a do-over. What do you think of it so far? The furniture colors were chosen courtesy  
of me! I'm really hoping to get new wallpaper in a few other rooms, there are just way too many  
floors that still need some TLC!"

Anthony, immediately thrown off by this short girl's wild energy, takes a slight step back in  
confusion.

The girl tilts her head to the side and puckers her lips out in question as she looks at Anthony and  
his obvious confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she continued as she flung an arm out towards Anthony, "I  
totally forgot to introduce myself to 'ya! The name's Velvet. Usually demons get that right away  
but I should realize not everyone will know me off the bat! So, what'cha come here for? You  
looking for something to get a load off of 'ya?" she chuckles again at her pitiful joke.  
Anthony looks down at her hand, grasping it firmly with one of his many and gives it a gentle  
shake. "Not exactly. You got any positions open for work?"  
Velvet tilts her head to the other side, her pigtails dancing along side her head as she flops it  
around. "You mean y'wanna do porn?" Velvet's gaze narrows as she seems to look more directly  
over Anthony's slender, petite body. The girl's grin growing mischeviously as she begins to nod.  
"I'm sure I could direct 'ya a certain way." Velvet shoots her hand quickly into a different direction,  
pointing towards an elevator at the end of the open room. "Second floor, sweetie." she continued,  
"You'll find a set of double doors. Black. Big. Not too hard 'ta miss. Good luck to 'ya!" The girl  
turns away, pulling a hellphone out from her dress pocket and texting vigorously while bouncing  
off around the corner and out of sight before Anthony even has a chance to call out to her.

He watches her disappear and then turns his gaze back to the elevator, taking a deep breath before  
heading over to it. Pressing the button for the second floor, letting the doors close as the elevator  
takes him up to his designated floor. When the elevator opens up with a faint ding, Anthony looks  
up and sees the rather tall, black double doors that Velvet mentioned standing in place in front of  
him. He gets an eerie, unsettling feeling from the doors already. The spider repeating to himself in  
his head that he needs to do this. It's the only way to start making himself feel better about him  
taking charge of his life. So with another deep breath, Anthony hesitantly made his way to the  
large doors, faintly knocking on them.

For a moment, there was no response. Anthony thought that maybe no one was there and it was  
fate telling him to turn around and head back home to his family. He turned away, frowning a little  
in disappointment that a possible opportunity turned out to be nothing, but then he heard a ghastly,  
high pitched creak from the doors as they slowly opened. Anthony did his best to peek inside it  
without moving towards the door, but it seemed too dark inside for his reddish pink eyes to focus  
on anything. With caution, he took a couple steps towards the slight opened doors, a faint clicking  
of keys from a keyboard seem to be the only sound emitting from the unsettling, dark room. With  
his hands pressed up against the doors, he pushes them slowly open to invite himself in.

A tall demon sits at a dark oak desk in the center of the room, the screen of his laptop seeming to  
be the only thing illuminating the room. The purple skinned man glares briefly over his heart  
shaped frames and looks back down towards his work, not seeming to give much of an opinion  
towards Anthony as he growls out deep and quietly to him.

"You're letting the stink in..."  
  



	3. Angel Dust

Anthony froze at the sight of this demon in front of him. He was absolutely menacing, but, almost  
intriguing at the same time. He couldn't help but find himself staring quite stupidly at the demon.  
Words seeming to blank out from his mouth as he continued to stare in awe. Anthony's hesitance  
seemed to irritate the man's, rather thin patience.

"Well?" he growled.

Anthony blinked back to reality as he gathered his mind to find words again. "Yes, I'm um... I'm  
looking for a job here?"

The purple demon looked back down towards the screen in front of him and continued typing  
away. "Spread your legs."

"W-What..?" Anthony, in a continued state of shock, struggles to keep his stuttering in control.  
The demon sighs heavily as he sinks his head down a little before lifting it back up towards  
Anthony's view, pointing towards a posterboard behind him. The poster having the same blue  
letters that Anthony saw when he was outside of the building. "Porn. Studios." the demon growled,  
"Want a job? Show me the goods."

Anthony, remaining silent and nervous, is unable to return much of an answer to the man. The  
demon sighs again, closing his laptop shut and leans his gloved hands up on the desk, rising  
himself up to reveal his unnaturally tall height. Seeming to loom over Anthony's much smaller  
frame as he approaches him. The demon's alarmingly, deep red colored robe stretches out behind  
him. The neck cuff of the robe exaggerating with voluminous amounts of white fur, small heart  
patterns aligned inside of the fur cuff. "What's your name, little spider?" he continues to take steps  
towards Anthony until he's right in front of him. "I asked you a question... don't keep me waiting."  
Anthony cowers down as the large man's shadow covers him up. Still unable to speak from his  
own fright. Luckily, to break the awkward and tense silence, a hellphone rings out. The purple  
demon reaching into his robe and pulls the noisy phone out. "Yes Velvet?" the same girl's high  
pitched, chattery voice can faintly be heard from the device.

"Val, I sent a cute lil' spida up to see ya. He was lookin' for a job and I thought you'd enjoy his...  
assets. Let me know if ya need anything! I need to go yell at these construction workers some more.  
They really don't know how t'make things look good! NOT THAT COLOR, YOU FU-" The man  
leans the phone down, letting the call end and drops it back into his pocket. Returning his focus  
back on Anthony. "So, Velvet sent you. Why didn't you mention that...?" He moves to sit back  
down at his desk, leaning to look at Anthony.

Anthony closes his hands up into fists, knowing he can't stand there in silence forever. What gave  
him such motivation before? Oh right, his asshole father. Taking a deep breath and with a confident  
puff of his busty chest, he directly eyes the demon. "Was I sp'osed to?" Anthony approaches the  
demon nonchalantly, his entire demeanor changing from lacking confidence to total confidence.  
Anthony seats himself in a chair in front of the large demon's desk, allowing his long, slender legs  
to overlap the other. His first set of arms lean up on the desk and Anthony props his face into his  
hands while the second set of arms are folded neatly in his lap. "You're hiring right? She sent me  
up here to speak to you. What are ya, the big boss?" he grins as he forms little air quotes with his  
fingers.

The demon leans back in his chair and laughs heavily. His deep voice surrounding and echoing the  
room. Suddenly he slams all four of his hands onto the desk, cracking the solid wood which  
Anthony jerks back to in response. A red liquid dripping from the demon's very sharp teeth as he  
smiles up at Anthony. His eyes going narrow behind his heart shaped glasses. "What's your name,  
funny little boy?" He says in a dangerously low, sweet voice.

Anthony's confidence drops in his tone after the man's violent gestures. "Anthony..." he replies,  
"but I don't all get why that matters. Iss' not like I'm gettin' paid to say my name." He looks down  
at his fingers in his lap, picking at them to show his disinterest and submission.

The man leans back again in his chair. "You don't even know what I'm paying you to do yet. And  
that's bold of you to assume that you're getting paid." He stands up, walking around the room. As  
he does, he lights a cigarette and pours himself a glass of a brown, golden liquid. "Anthony...  
Anthony, Anthony, Anthony." he repeats to himself. "With a body like that- I am sure I could get  
demons to crave you like a drug." He slams his drink down, at least five shots worth of whiskey.  
Strong enough that Anthony can smell it from his seat and yet, the purple demon doesn't even  
wince at the taste. He swiftly snaps his fingers. "Aha! A drug! Anthony... A... A... Angel Dust!  
Yes, Angel Dust. I can see it now! Your name in the credits of one of my top selling videos. With  
tits like yours and your tight mouth wrapped around a throbbing cock... you could make a lot of  
money, Angel." As the demon speaks, he walks up behind Anthony and places his four hands on  
the spider's four arms. Almost holding him into his chair.

Anthony blinks up at the demon, giving him a cocky little smirk, letting his vulnerability slowly  
fade once again. "Yeah? Well when do I start, King of Hearts? I could really use the money soon  
rather than later."

The demon's grip tightens, one of his arms coming around, his hand grabbing onto Anthony's long  
neck. "And why would someone as pretty and cocky as you want to do porn? I'm sure there are lots  
of jobs you could get in Hell." All of his very large, strong hands dig into Anthony's delicate flesh.

The smirk on Anthony fades, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he feels the demon's hands press  
into him. "Well, if you must know, I've been doin' this line of work before I even kicked the  
bucket... s-so... if you're lookin' for a more appropriate interview, I guess you could say I have  
some expertise in this field already." Anthony's eyes dart down towards the floor as he speaks  
softly.

The tall demon releases his hold off of the spider. "Ah, so an experienced slut." He snaps his  
fingers, two demon imps near the doors that Anthony never noticed before walk over. The purple  
demon sitting back in his chair behind his now broken desk. "Prove it." He points at one of the  
imp's crotch and raises an eyebrow at Anthony.

Anthony lets out an unimpressed sigh as he glances back down at his hand to pick at it. His  
overlapped foot resting on the other waves slightly in boredom. "I ain't doin' jack shit til I get the  
job sealed. And we haven't even discussed much of a payment yet. According to you, if I even get  
one. So, if I'm jus' wastin' my time here, Mr. Hearts..." Anthony's voice trails off as he slowly leans  
out of his seat.

The large demon across from him reaches over the desk, his very tall body allowing him to do so  
with ease. He pins the spider demon to his chair, holding him by the neck tightly once again.  
"Valentino..." he growls.

"S-Sure, Val..." Anthony stutters, "So tell me, if I'm at the wrong place or not 'cause I'm tryna get  
myself a lil' career started here..."

Valentino releases Anthony, pulling his phone back out from his pocket and stares down into thescreen. Without caring to glance back up at Anthony he speaks in a very blunt and direct manner.  
"Five hundred dollars a day. Five shoots a week. Bonus pay for working any Johns I throw your  
way." After Valentino finishes his sentence, he leans his phone down to look Anthony over in the  
eyes. "...And you have to live here at the studio."

The spider demon's eyebrows raise up. He wasn't expecting to gain a brand new home with his new  
potential job. He tilts his head questioningly at Valentino. "You... You mean I have to stay here?  
Live here...? For how long? Just during shoot days, o-or you mean..." Anthony's voice fades  
nervously, hoping the man in front of him will help continue with his over abundance of questions.

A darkness seems to wave around Valentino's figure as he keeps his focus set on Anthony.  
"Forever, Angie Baby... you're gonna be mine..." The restrained anger and seductive charm in  
Valentino's voice sends shivers down Anthony's spine. So many questions overloading into the  
little demon's head. Why did this strange, creepy man want to rename Anthony? Shouldn't he be  
allowed to choose his own porn screen-name? And why in hell does he want him living here in the  
studio? And did he say FOREVER? Anthony can't help but think all of these things over to himself.  
His mouth hanging open as his mind runs rampant. If this odd, heart obsessed demon wishes for  
Anthony to live here. That could solve already the better half of his problems! A place to stay  
away from his stressful family. And if Anthony gains enough money working for this Valentino  
character, perhaps Anthony could really work towards getting a place of his own. It all seemed  
way too perfect. Everything was placed into the spider's hands so neatly and perfectly, it had to be  
a dream.

Anthony instantly jumps out of his seat in excitement. "Well, shit, really?!" he extends one of his  
arms out to Valentino. "I get to stay here rent free and make cash? You won't be too bad of a boss  
after all!" He lets out a small, relieved snicker.

Valentino looks at Anthony and his hand, but refuses to take it. Looking back down at his phone  
for a moment then lets out a commanding whistle. The two imps standing in the room alert to  
attention, leaving the office and lock the doors. Valentino places his phone down on the desk and  
looks at Anthony. All that can be seen in the terrifying demon's gaze is possession and instruction.  
"Strip."


	4. 'Interior' Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL CHAPTER NOTES:
> 
> Hi everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. This next chapter is going to  
> be pretty explicit and sexual than what was hinted in the previous chapters. There will  
> be chapters in this story that will have more sexual content than other chapters. Happy  
> reading!  
> \- RJC (CertainlyCervantes)

"Strip...?" Anthony pipes out quietly. "Completely? Right here y'mean? Didn't I already say the  
first time I ain't doin' shit unless I'm gettin paid?!" Anthony's tone increases slightly, but then he  
stops and thinks to himself and before Valentino can even respond, Anthony lets out a quiet huff  
and rolls his eyes. "Fine, whatever..." Anthony grabs the ends of his sweater, lifting it up over his  
head and tosses it lazily onto Valentino's desk. Anthony's fluffy breasts bouncing out as he removes  
the top. A cute, soft pink heart shaped marking rests over his chest. "What's the point to this  
anyways?" he calls over to Valentino as the spider continues to strip naked.

Valentino stands up and reaches into one of his robe's pockets, pulling out a stack of one hundred  
dollar bills. In total about two grand sitting in the thick stack of cash. He places the money in front  
of Anthony on the corner of the desk. "Shut up, Angie, and you can keep this." He opens his robe  
to reveal his body; Valentino's chest and torso having a few scars running down it. As Anthony's  
eyes explore further down Valentino's body, he stops at his groin. His gaze resting on the demon's  
twelve inch, 2 inch thick, pulsing cock. The head of it already leaking with precum. Anthony's eyes  
go wide, getting surprise after surprise from this strange demon.

"I've... never had to fuck my employer before. Y'sure you want this...?" Anthony takes a couple  
cautious steps towards Valentino, his head tilting back the more he walks up to him due to how  
insanely tall he is. As Anthony's head tilts upwards, Valentino notices his exposed neck and the  
purple demon's smile widens. He grabs onto his throat with one hand and brings two other of his  
hands up to fondle with Anthony's breasts. His fourth arm finally coming up to pet Anthony's pale  
cheek.

"Get used to it. You'll be getting fucked by me daily." Valentino slaps Anthony's face hard enough  
to make stars dance in his vision. "Now... show me what that mouth of yours does besides talk."

Anthony hisses through the sharp slap, wincing as he presses a hand to his reddening cheek, but the  
spider demon quickly nods in obedience. Getting down onto his knees, Valentino's large cock  
pokes against Anthony's hot, stinging cheek. Anthony bites his lower lip down for a moment before  
gently opening his mouth and slides the head of his new boss's cock in. Valentino lets out a low  
groan in response, resting all four of his hands on Anthony's little head.

"So, your mouth can do more than talking..." Valentino's hands push Anthony's head down, forcing  
about a fourth of his cock into his throat. "Is that all you can take?"

Anthony makes a muffled little yelp through his cock stuffed mouth. Trying to look up at  
Valentino after he speaks, letting his eyes rest up on his as he slowly eases his head forward to take  
more of the demon's giant cock down his little throat. Gagging slightly, Anthony's throat squeezes  
onto Valentino's shaft. The spider doing his best to take more of Val's into his throat. Having about  
half of his boss's cock in his mouth at this point, Valentino grabs ahold of Anthony's hair, pulling  
him off and away from him.

"Hmm, good enough for now." Valentino quickly slaps Anthony's already swelling cheek with his  
hard cock, which just makes Anthony gasp in surprise, leaving precum and saliva on his furry, little  
face. Without speaking, Valentino manhandles the spider and picks him up, throwing him onto the  
desk, knocking it's contents off. He flips Anthony onto his belly and grabs ahold of his hips.  
Anthony can already feel the massive tip press against his opening. Valentino purrs quietly again,  
"I wonder if I will fit..." he sends a smack across the spider's ass. "What do you think?"

Anthony can't help but moan in response to the smack against his little white cheeks. His  
heterochromatic eyes fluttering from the feeling, trying his best to not seem so into this so quickly.  
"Y-Yeah, maybe..." Anthony lets his hands rest on the desk to keep his balance, expecting to feel  
his boss's large member begin to force its way into his body, but feels another sharpening smack  
quickly across his ass.

"Yeah, maybe, DADDY!" Valentino starts to push his tip into Anthony slowly.

"Y-Yes, daddy!" Anthony pipes up obediently, biting his lip at the second smack across his ass.  
Lifting his sore butt up to try and press Valentino's cock into him further, the little spider ready to  
feel all of the purple demon's massiveness inside of him.

Right as the head of Valentino's cock is about to push into Anthony, the office doors burst open  
with a familiar, female voice.

"I swear to Lucifer, these idiots you hired, Val! They don't know how to make anything look  
good!"

Valentino sighs and pulls away from Anthony, hiding his cock back inside of his robe. "Couldn't  
wait, could you, Velvet?" He sits back into his chair, pulling Anthony's naked body into his lap,  
doing his best to cover most of the spider's body with a flap of his robe.

"Maybe if 'ya hired half confident people, I wouldn't have 'ta burst in here like this!" Velvet stops  
her rant, noticing Anthony and smiles sweetly. "Oh, hello sweetie! How goes the job interview?""Maybe if 'ya hired half confident people, I wouldn't have 'ta burst in here like this!" Velvet stops  
her rant, noticing Anthony and smiles sweetly. "Oh, hello sweetie! How goes the job interview?"

Anthony, a little irritated that he was suddenly cockblocked, sighs out in frustration, but remains  
respectful. Giving Velvet a gentle nod and glances up at Valentino. "Well, as far as I know, it  
seems I got the job, eh boss?" Anthony relaxes back into Valentino's chest, crossing his arms over  
his chest proudly. Valentino grabs the stack of bills, splitting them in half and gives Anthony the  
remaining grand. He wraps his long fingers around Anthony's throat to cut off his air.

"For now..." He mutters to the spider, placing a kiss on his forehead which causes Velvet to raise  
an eyebrow in question, but she decides stays silent. "Jezibell!" Valentino yells and a small demon  
girl comes running in.

"Yeah, boss, what can I do for ya?" the small girl seems less than five feet tall, wearing a frilly,  
threaded dress that seems to match Valentino's color scheme.

Valentino points at Anthony's sprawled out clothes discarded all over the floor. "Pick those up and  
take my Angel here to the headliner suite."

"Gotcha, boss!" Quick as a flash, Jezibell picks up Anthony's clothes and has him by the hand,  
pulling him off of Valentino's lap. Anthony staggers as he's suddenly forced to stand, not seeming  
too embarrassed being naked out in the open, but does glance back in Valentino's direction as he's  
exited out of the office with the small girl.

Anthony bites the inside of his cheek in thought, keeping the wad of cash in his free hand and  
blinks down at the smaller demon leading him away. "So... what am I supposed to do now?"

The little demon girl looks up at Anthony. "Well, since you're getting the headliner's suite, that  
means you're the boss's new favorite. That means a lot of girls around here are gonna hate your  
guts. Lucky for you, I don't feel threatened. My clientele all prefer a younger look to their 'fuck  
sandwich'." The girl, still dragging nude Anthony, pass the construction workers and employees  
that are bustling around in the studio. Some of the men whistle at Anthony while others cat call or  
drool. Jezibell leads Anthony back to the elevator and presses a button, waiting for the doors to  
open.

Anthony lets go of her hand gently, crossing both sets of his arms over himself as he looks up at the  
elevator doors, standing still next to Jezibell. Quietly peeping up to try and build conversation to  
break the silence. "So erm... how long have ya been working for Mr. V? Seems like quite a  
gentleman, huh?" Anthony gives her a sarcastic little smirk.

"Eh, I've had worse bosses." Jezibell shrugs, "He's a scary son of a bitch, but he pays well and if  
you do as he says, he will protect you with his life. I survived the last three exterminations thanks  
to Valentino." She punches the wall next to the elevator door, denting the concrete. She is strong  
for being so small. "Damn thing!" And with a ding, it opens. She grabs Anthony's hand again,  
taking him into the elevator, hitting the button for the 666th floor. Anthony notices the highest  
other floor is only '42', meaning the 666th floor is really the 43rd.

The doors' slide close and the elevator moves up. Once in the moving elevator, Anthony lets go yet  
again of Jezibell's tiny hand, leaning against the wall of the elevator boredly as he looks at his  
fingers, the spider demon keeping mostly silent to himself for a brief moment before speaking up  
again. "So, if I'm gettin' my own private room, how do I order in service and shit? Where do I eat?  
Dunno why Val had to rush me outta there so quickly... bet he's up to somethin'. Bet he does  
somethin' more than just porn work."

Jezibell leeches back onto Anthony's hand, squeezing it hard enough to make his bones grind  
together. "Of course he's doing more than porn." She starts, "He's pushing to become one of the top  
overlords, and he's doing a good job." She looks up at Anthony. "You're a bit of a bitch, aren't  
you?" The elevator keeps moving up; floor 22... 23... 24...

Anthony scoffs, letting out a low chuckle. "If that's how ya wanna put it, toots. Didn't think it was  
all that bad'a me to be askin' questions about my new employer... but hey... I'll keep my mouth shut  
for ya." he smirks down at the little demon, giving her a wink and then turns his gaze back up  
towards the doors.

Suddenly, Jezibell yanks Anthony down to the ground, wrapping her little hand in his hair. "Listen  
here, bitch. You ain't just new to the studio, you're new to Hell. I can smell it on 'ya. Now, I can be  
your best friend or your worst enemy. All these other bitches will hate you without question. I'm  
not as dense as them. Drop the fucking act and let's be friends or keep it up and regret it." She let's  
go of his hair and stares at Anthony with a look of absolute seriousness. A small powerful aura  
seems to be coming from her. Nothing like the powerful darkness that Val produced earlier, but  
Anthony can tell that she's definitely got some kick in her.

He growls a little with irritation, shoving her back away inside the elevator and folds his arms over  
his chest. "Alright, alright, I hear ya! I'm cuttin' the shit..." Beginning to learn the longer that he's  
here that demons don't seem to have an understanding of personal space. The spider demon  
remains quiet through the remainder of the elevator trip.

Jezibell plasters her big smile on her face, fixes her dress, and picks Anthony's clothes back up.  
"Good, because you seem fun. I think we will be good friends. Remind me to introduce ya to my  
girl, Cherri." The elevator dings and the doors open back up. A long, narrow hallway is in view of  
the two demons with only four doors. Jezibell walks up to the second door on the right, Anthony  
following by her closely.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you, I'm not really interested in makin' friends here... don't try and take  
that personal or anything though will 'ya?" Anthony speaks out bluntly.

"You might want to change that attitude. You're gonna be here forever afterall. Unless you plan to  
let the exterminators take you out in a few months." She uses a key to open the door. As the door  
opens up, Anthony looks around inside: the room is very blank, but immensely large. There is a  
king sized bed with a giant, white mirror hung over it. No other furniture is in the room except for  
a bedside table with a hellphone on it. "That phone is for you." Jezibell calls out while Anthony  
looks around, "It has my number, Val's, Velvet's, Vox's, and the cleaning staff's main line. Stay put  
and be good. You don't want to piss off the boss day zero after all. I'm sure someone will be up to  
see 'ya soon." She gives Anthony a little wave and then shuts and locks the door.

Anthony stays in the center of the open room for a moment, awkwardly clasping his hands together  
a few times and gazes around. "You'd think they'd offer me some damn clothes before lockin' me  
up in here..." As Anthony looks around, he sees curtains that cover a giant sliding glass door that  
leads out to his own personal balcony that allows him to view the city from the 43rd floor. He goes  
over to the curtains, spreading them open and the room illuminates with a subtle red glow from  
hell's red sky. He stares down towards Pentagram City, keeping quiet as he just looks over citizens  
walking by and continuing on with their daily activities below. Becoming lost in thought as he is  
once again alone with his full mind in his new, empty room.


	5. Pizza & Selfies

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Ey, Anthony! I got some stuff for ya!"

Anthony turns away from the window and looks towards the door as Velvet strolls in, carrying a  
couple large cardboard boxes and three boxes of pizza. Anthony smirks at her as their eyes meet. "I  
don't think I've ever snagged a job as easily as this one. I owe ya later, that's for sure." he closes the  
door after she walks in, the spider demon stretching his limbs out.

Velvet hands a couple of the boxes to Anthony to lighten the load on her, then she sets the pizza  
boxes over on the large bed. "Someone callin' themselves 'ya sista sent these. Said she couldn't let  
her precious bro go without him bringing some of his favorite clothes."

Wait. What did she say? How the hell did Molly know Anthony wasn't coming back? How did she  
even know he left at all? She wasn't around at home when he left the house. Anthony's sister was  
scary sometimes, but in a strange, delightful and cheery way.

All of the sudden Velvet pulled out her hellphone, "Scream!" she yelled, snapping a picture of  
Anthony. The flash blinding Anthony's vision for a moment, leaving a stunned look on his face.  
She then plops on the bed and shoves a slice of pizza into her mouth, twiddling on her phone as she  
sits on the bed.

Anthony blinks his frozen stance away, shaking his head and sets his own armful of boxes on the  
bed beside the others. Rummaging through them, he pulls out an off-shoulder styled top. Putting  
the shirt on, revealing his cute, pink freckled shoulders he turns back to Velvet. "You could'a  
waited til I was dressed, but thanks for droppin' these off anyways, Velvy. You're bein' more  
helpful than I would'a thought." he sits down on the bed next to her. "So..." he starts, looking back  
off towards the large window that views over the city. "What'd you and Val talk about after I left?  
There's still alotta questions for him I didn't get t'really ask."

"Velvy? I love it! I ain't had a nickname in years!" She wraps an arm around Anthony as she  
continues to slam her pizza down. Pausing a moment to chew before swallowing the chunk down  
and shrugs. "Eh, me and Val just talked about the construction stuff. He made some comments  
about you..." She nudges Anthony with her elbow, winking and opens a second pizza box. "Ew,  
sausage!? I told the damn kitchen this wasn't for Val! And yet they still give me his favorite, like  
he can't get himself his own damn pizza!" She slams the box closed and throws it across the room,  
letting it smash against the wall. Turning back to her original opened pizza box of pepperoni. "He  
likes ya... You did good, spider boy! For a new demon, you really know how to swoon an  
overlord." She reaches over and shakes Anthony's tit in her hand teasingly. "I'm sure these helped!"  
She falls back, laughing, before munching on more pizza. "Oooh, a mirror!" she perks up, pulling  
her phone out again and starts taking pictures, making all kinds of faces in the mirror while eating.

Anthony can't help but chuckle at her. Her erratic, wild behavior, yet off putting at first, has now  
become somewhat charming to the spider demon. "Well... as long as I get t'keep the job and start  
actually workin' here soon, I'll be happy." Anthony gets back up, counting the money he got earlier  
from Valentino. Swiping the dollars across his fingers, biting his lip with his pointy teeth as he  
focuses on counting the bills. "Barely even fucked the guy and already got this much."

Velvet sits up from her little photo shoot, glancing at Anthony and the money in his hands. "Ha!  
Honey, that's pennies compared to what you can make working with Valentino. If you're good..."  
her tone of voice shifts, Anthony looking up from his money towards her face, but when he does,  
she seems to have the same smile as before, munching on her pizza. How much pizza could this  
small girl even eat?

Anthony scoffs, smirking as he rests his first set of hands on his hips and crosses the second set  
over his middle. "Yeah, yeah, I plan on doin' what the boss says and all... but he's pretty handsy.  
Dunno how I feel about that yet." he tucks his wad of cash into one of the cardboard boxes.

"Valentino thinks you're special. Sooo... get used to it, sweet cheeks. He will be fucking you  
regularly. Oh, and you should probably get used 'ta callin' yourself Angel Dust around here. You  
won't be going by your old name much anymore. If all this is gonna be a problem, we can send you  
back home to your sissy." Velvet's voice sounds the same, but all the sudden, Anthony gets a  
feeling of why she's an equal to Valentino and not below him like everyone else seems to be around  
here. The rules here didn't seem that hard: stay in the studio, follow Valentino's orders, and call  
himself Angel Dust from here on out. He had to get that last one set into his brain.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Angel rolls his eyes, picking off some fuzzies from his shirt and pats it  
down; trying to flatten the wrinkles out. "Just... gotta let myself get used to all of this. And get to  
know the guy better is all." Angel, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable from the conversation,  
walks over to the sliding door, opening it to let a breeze sweep into the room.

Moving faster than what seems possible, Velvet is behind Angel, giving him a huge hug. "Yay!  
That's great to hear. I like you, Angel. So I wan'cha to stick around, y'hear?" She gives the spider a  
squeeze tight enough to push the air out of him. She then lets go, bouncing over to the door and  
waves at Angel before slamming the door shut.

Angel, alone in the room once again, smiles and sighs. He lets out a quiet laugh, then heads over  
to the many boxes sitting up on his bed. Angel unloads the boxes, pulling out various knickknacks, clothes, blankets, picture frames of him and his sister and many other things. Angel can't  
help but sit and think to himself how Molly knew to bring his items to the studio. He should  
probably give her a call at some point to thank her and check up on things. But for now, Angel was  
enjoying the sweet, sweet separation from his suffocating family. He softly hummed to himself as  
he decorated his room for what seemed like hours, finally adding some color to the blank, open  
room.

After a couple hours, Angel heard his door slowly open, followed by that same, low, deep voice  
which constantly sends shivers up Angel's spine.

"Helloooo, Angie Baby..."


	6. Whiskey or Love?

Angel perks his head up towards Valentino, the spider demon sitting on the floor, surrounded by  
numerous items from the cardboard boxes. He quickly glances over his own shoulder to peek out  
the window. The reddish colored sky has darkened. "Huh." Angel begins, "Guess I've been workin'  
in here longer than I thought." he stands up to his feet, moving away from the clutter that surrounds  
him and steps towards Valentino.

Valentino reaches his arms out towards Angel as if gesturing to embrace the spider, but ends up  
just pushing Angel out of the way. He walks deeper into the room, glancing around at the  
untidiness. "Velvet brought you the things from Molly... good. Such a nice sister you have. I did  
some research into your family... an interesting bunch." Valentino walks over to the pizza box that  
Velvet threw earlier, opening it and grabbing a slice of the now, cold sausage. Angel winces a little  
in embarrassment at the mess he has yet to pick up, ashamed Valentino has to see his new living  
space like this.

A blast of heat comes from Valentino's hand, the pizza instantly begins steaming. The purple  
demon leans in to gently blow on the slice, cooling it off before taking a bite. "Ahhh, good to see  
the kitchen is still fucking with Velvet like I told them to. It's always nice when employees follow  
their orders..." he moves towards the bed, seating himself as he eats his pizza

Angel raises an eyebrow at Valentino, crossing his arms over his large chest. That sure did sound  
like a snide comment. Taking insult to it, Angel glares at Val. "I've followed every order you gave  
me... so did 'ya drop by to tell me somethin' important or did 'ya jus' want to pick at me?" he turns  
away from the overlord with disinterest, resuming his activities of decorating, the little spider  
walking around.

Valentino smiles, his large, sharp teeth glinting in the room, a flashy gold tooth shining more than  
the rest. "I can show up whenever I like. Problem?" he finishes his pizza slice and stands up from  
the bed, watching Angel decorate.

"Nope. Not really." Angel shoots Val an unsatisfying smile, then turns back to his decorating,  
purposely moving away from Valentino and slips passed him. Angel walks back over to the bed to  
pull off another box, muttering to himself quietly. "Molly sure must've stuffed the entirety of my  
room in these boxes..."

Valentino follows Angel, staying very close to him. "Your sister showed up with your sniveling  
brother- and a truck load of shit. There is even more downstairs at the loading dock. Your sister's  
got a nice set on her..." Angel gives Valentino a sharp scowl when he mentions his sister that way,  
but it quickly fades away when he feels Valentino grab ahold of Angel's chest, cupping his breasts  
in two, large, creepy hands. "I like yours better though, Angel..." Val purrs, kissing at Angel's  
neck.

"You sure have a way with words... dont'cha?" A hint of anger rumbles through Angel's throat, but  
he remains obedient. Tilting his neck to the side invitingly for Valentino to continue kissing.

Valentino squeezes Angel's chest tighter, almost painfully, which Angel whimpers to in response.  
The spider brings a hand up to his mouth to keep himself quiet. The overlord leans his head down  
slightly to mutter towards Angel. "Mio caro, Angelo. Hai un sapore più divino del miglior vino."  
Valentino uses his second set of hands to wrap around Angel's stomach, pulling him into the  
overlord tightly.

Angel lets the words that Valentino speaks run through his head. 'My dear, Angel. You have a more  
divine flavor than the best wine.' Huh. Funny. Angel thinks to himself. He's trying to speak Italian  
to me. Although not very impressive or accurate, the notion is sweet.

"Wh- What are 'ya doin'?" Angel stutters.

"Ho intenzione di fare l'amore con te."

_I'm going to make love to you._

Valentino flips Angel around lightly into the air with his lower set of arms, having the spider  
demon face Val's much, larger face. He leans his other set of hands up towards Angel's cheeks,  
cupping his face gently and leans in to kiss him deeply.

Angel, about to give Valentino some type of retort, is suddenly captivated by the quick kiss. His  
eyes close and the spider embraces himself into the kiss, letting his arms come up to wrap around  
the back of Valentino's neck.

Valentino, still holding Angel up in his arms, walks over to the bed. The tall demon uses one of his  
long legs to knock everything off of the bed before laying Angel down onto it gently. With ease,  
Valentino pulls off Angel's top. "Devine..." he hums. As he speaks, Angel can't help but notice a  
hint of whiskey, mixed with a sweet scent, that flows out from Val's mouth. Valentino leans down,  
kissing gingerly on Angel's tummy and breasts.

The spider shudders from the overlord's soft touch, holding back a moan. Slowly and cautiously,  
he lets one of his hands rest itself on Valentino's cheek. "You're... you're drunk?... Y'sure you want  
to be doin' this, boss?" Angel's tone is soft, but serious and direct.

Valentino looks up at Angel, hard and silently, taking off his heart shaped frames and tosses them  
across the room. One of the demon's hands coming up to grab onto Angel's neck. "When we make  
love, you call me 'Daddy'..." Val leans his head back down, brushing the fur from Angel's chest  
with his hand.

"Is... Is that what bosses like you do? Make lo-" Immediately, Angel shuts up when he feels  
Valentino lean down to suck on one of his little, pink nipples. Quickly scrambling to change his  
words, he whispers out, "Y-Yes, Daddy..."

With one hand on Angel's right breast, the other on his throat, and Valentino's mouth wrapped  
around his left nipple, a hand begins to drift between the spider demon's legs, spreading them open.  
From this feeling, Angel whimpers, his legs trembling in anticipation, but he splits them open  
apart. Allowing his boss to take the lead, definitely not wanting to do anything against Valentino's  
wishes.

Val's hand slides off of Angel's neck, one of his long fingers coming up to invite itself into Angel's  
mouth. "Suck, Angie Baby..." Valentino moves his head to play with the spider's other nipple,  
letting the left one relax. The hand between Angel's legs begins to rub against him, poking a finger,  
trying to slide it into him. Gladly, Angel takes the finger in front of his face and into his mouth,  
sucking on it as he makes quiet moans through his closed mouth.

"Mmm, mmm..." Valentino purrs, slipping a slender finger inside of Angel, letting the spider's  
folds grab onto Val's finger. Valentino, enjoying exploring Angel for the first time, grins as he  
drops the nipple from his mouth. "Fantastic, Angel... so tight!"

Angel pants softly as he feels the overlord's finger inside of him, looking up at the demon with a  
lazy smirk across his face. "Yeah... good thing I ended up with this body once I got down here...  
ain't... ain't too bad I guess..." he moves his hips forward, wanting to feel more from Valentino.

Noticing Angel's impatient movements, Valentino slides a second finger into him, stretching the  
spider out. "Advantage of being a demon; you can keep it this tight all the time with little effort."  
He smiles at Angel, but this time, it's genuine. It isn't possessive, evil, or angry. It's genuine  
happiness. Valentino pulls his robe off, revealing his nude body and hard cock.

Angel leans up, desperately wanting more of his boss's cock. Placing all four of his little hands  
onto the demon's member, Angel begins stroking him firmly. "You... definitely have your perks  
too." Angel gives Val a cute little smile, subtly complimenting Valentino.

The large demon leans back and groans, "You're dangerous, little spider..." Valentino watches  
Angel rub him for a couple minutes before pushing him back onto the bed, a set of hands gripping  
Angel's thighs and pries them apart. "Are you ready for this, my Angel?" Valentino keeps the  
spider's legs apart, watching Angel take a deep breath.

The small, fluffy white demon nods with a smile, "Yes, daddy..." Angel, although excited and  
hungry, is incredibly nervous to be taking something so large.

Valentino leans down, petting Angel's cheek. "Good... boy!" With the second word, he slams his  
hips down, getting about half of his cock into Angel before hitting a wall of resistance. The purple  
demon lets out a loud grunt of pleasure. "O-Oh, fuck!"

Angel yelps, feeling himself instantly get filled by cock, reaching up to hold onto Valentino.  
Wrapping his legs around the demon to keep him close. "Ahh, ahhn... fuck... why is it, s-so big..."

Valentino is able to feel Angel's smaller body shaking underneath him. He looks down towards his  
cock and frowns. "It's only half in." he thrusts, hitting that wall of resistance again. Valentino turns  
his gaze back up to Angel's. "Hurts?"

Angel hisses as he feels the scraping feeling inside of him, his fingers digging into Valentino and  
the spider nods. "Y-Yeah, hurts..." Angel notices Valentino's frown, thinking he's doing a bad job in  
pleasing his boss, wanting to make him happy and satisfied. "But... but I can take as much of it as  
you want me to, daddy..." he murmurs softly.

"Hmm..." Valentino contemplates. He strokes his chin, then reaches over to his robe, pulling out a  
bottle of pills and pops one into his hand. "Here. This will help." The overlord smiles at Angel  
deviously

Angel doesn't even bother asking what the pill is, immediately taking it from Valentino's hand and  
swallows it down. He already has such a history with drugs, and it has already killed him, what  
more does he need to fear? Angel looks up into his boss's menacing red eyes. "I... hope I'm doing  
an okay job for ya... it's just..." he laughs quietly before continuing, "You really are quite big..."

Valentino strokes Angel's cheek, the drug almost instantly begins to effect Angel after  
consumption. The hand on Angel's cheek feels like tiny, electric pulses of pleasure. Any pain on  
Angel has become a pulsing pleasure, flexing with the beat of his heart. "Oh, my Angel," Valentino  
replies, "You're doing fantastic." he places a long, heavy kiss on the spider's lips, causing bursts of  
ecstasy to spread through him.

The spider moans into Valentino's mouth as they kiss, becoming more impatient from the drug and  
begins thrusting his hips quickly on Valentino's dick, trying to create friction without waiting.  
Valentino smiles into the kiss and begins thrusting, pushing more of himself into Angel  
aggressively. He gets about 3/4ths of himself into the spider. Angel no longer feeling pain, moans  
in response. Valentino begins moving faster as he can see that Angel is able to handle his cock so  
well now. His length and girth grinding and rubbing on all of his insides. "Good boy..." Valentino  
growls, "Hng... yes, good boy!!!"

"Yes, daddy! Yes daddy!" Angel exhales back in response. His eyes rolling around in his head as  
he lays there, panting and taking just about all of the overlord's cock into his tight, little  
insides. The two demons fuck for hours. Angel fueled by the drug while Valentino's fueled with  
lust, loneliness, and booze. Finally, as dusk turns into dawn, Valentino lets go of the restraint on his  
demonic power. He seems to suddenly grow above Angel, even larger than normal, and lets out a  
deep, devilish grunt and blows a load so large into Angel's tightness that he can feel his insides  
bloat. The feeling eventually becomes too much for Angel and he passes out underneath Valentino,  
everything fading into darkness.


	7. Chez Valentino

Angel winces his eyes open.

He sits up from the bed, slowly, feeling himself swollen and stuffed from earlier. He glances over  
at the little alarm clock that rests on the end table next to his bedside. He's been asleep for quite a  
few hours, but luckily, the drug has mostly worn off by now. With blurry eyes, Angel tries to look  
around the room as he becomes more aware of his surroundings. Valentino is no longer in the  
room with him. Angel becomes hit with another uncomfortable wave of a full, bloated stomach. He  
brings a hand down passed his lap, feeling something between his legs. Angel rolls his eyes. Did  
this kinky fucker really place a buttplug inside of him to keep the cum from pouring out? Well, I  
guess what could Angel expect? Sleeping with the boss of a porn studio, vanilla sex had to be out  
of the question.

Angel takes a double take at the end table to view his clock once more, but notices along side of  
the clock sits a folded note and a large glass of water with half melted ice in it. Leaning over, he  
reaches for the note with one hand and takes the glass of water with the other. When he opens the  
note, there is fancy writing in a deep, purple colored ink.

'Buongiorno amore mio.'

_Good morning my love._

Angel rolls his eyes once more, taking a sip of his water. Here we go again with the cheesy Italian.  
Angel would never admit how much he actually liked it though. The spider continued reading:

'You were amazing last night. It has been a while since I let go like that. And my seed seems to  
have overwhelmed you. I left you this note and the water to show you I am not as cold hearted as  
the rest of Hell may view me. I have things to do today, but I will do my best to come see you. Feel  
free to text me while I am gone or call Velvet or Jezibell to keep you company. You start work on  
Monday, so you have a day to relax before your first big shoot. I believe in you, my star. I look  
forward to seeing you again tonight. Valentino. ♡'

Angel smiles after reading the note, making that cute little face everyone makes after reading a text  
from a crush. "Asshole..." still smiling, he tucks the note under his pillow and slowly rises up from  
the bed. Covering his naked body up in a pink, fuzzy robe, he heads into the bathroom along side  
of his luxurious room to clean himself.

After Angel is cleaned and dressed, he turns towards the door to exit his room, twisting the knob,  
he hopes it isn't locked anymore. Luckily, the door opens without any resistance. In the hallway, he  
glances around. Empty. He does notice a change to one of the doors across from him though.

Unlike the other doors, this one, now painted white, has his new name 'Angel Dust' engraved on it  
inside of a gold star. The spider, delighted with its appearance, nods a little, but turns his head the  
other way down the hall and heads towards the elevator. He'll take a look inside of his new  
dressing room later.

Looking over at all of the buttons, trying to decide which one will lead him to the main floor of the  
studio, he ends up pressing a random button closest to him. The elevator opens up and he steps  
inside, waiting in silence as the doors close and he feels the elevator move down. If Angel Dust is  
going to live here in the studio from now on, he might as well explore and get used to the many  
places inside.

Looking over at all of the buttons, trying to decide which one will lead him to the main floor of the  
studio, he ends up pressing a random button closest to him. The elevator opens up and he steps  
inside, waiting in silence as the doors close and he feels the elevator move down. If Angel Dust is  
going to live here in the studio from now on, he might as well explore and get used to the many  
places inside.

"Oh, hey bitch! How are you?" She walks in, grabbing onto Angel's hand and gives it a squeeze.  
Yup, no personal space at all with these demons. In her other hand rests a coffee that she takes a  
sip from before speaking again. "How was 'ya night?" she continues, the elevator closing and  
begins to move down. "Where 'ya headed?"

"My... My night...?" Angel stammered. He definitely wasn't ready to talk about his night with  
Valentino. The poor spider was still groggy and disoriented from the drug too. The only thing on  
his mind right now was to get something yummy in his belly. He knew he needed to give Jezibell  
an answer though, it didn't have to be about Valentino. "It- It was alright. I got most of my  
unpackin' done, so, that's good..." He lets his voice trail off, rubbing his blurred eyes then glances  
back down at Jezibell, noticing her coffee. "Where did 'ya get that?"

She looks at her coffee then back up towards Angel. "Huh? Oh, from the kitchens. You know we  
got kitchens here, don't 'ya?" The small demon leans her coffee up, offering it to him.

Angel thinks he remembers Velvet saying something about a kitchen yesterday- who knows. So  
much was still on his mind. He waves his hand a little at Jezibell, not taking the drink. "I  
appreciate it, but don't worry. I'll get my own made." he lets out a big, exhausted yawn, turning his  
attention back up to the elevator. The elevator continued to move down; floor 10... 9... 8...

"Ooooh, well, if you want food, let's go then!" she exclaimed, smashing the emergency stop button  
which causes the elevator to instantly jolt. Angel nearly falling on his butt in surprise, he grabs  
onto the sides of the elevator to save his balance.

"Fuckin'..." Angel growled, "I can get around on my own jus' fine 'ya know!"

Jezibell hits another button for the 11th floor, it starting to head back up. "Oh shut up. You ain't  
allowed to leave the studio anyways, so might as well hang with me, girl!" She slaps Angel on the  
ass, hard enough to make his lower back crack.

Angel scoffed a little and kept quiet. He didn't plan on leaving the studio, just wanted to take a look  
around. But, why couldn't he leave the studio? What was so bad about that? He decided against  
asking questions due to his sour mood.

The elevator comes to a normal, relaxed stop. The doors opening up to the eleventh floor. In front  
of him, Angel sees what appears to be a restaurant. There are hundreds of tables. A woman with  
gray skin and visibly fake breasts approaches the two. Her hair green and... are those snakes? I  
guess Medusa really does exist, Angel thought to himself.

"Welcome to Chez Valentino! How may I-, oh! It's you, Jezi." the snake headed demon says.

"What you want, girl?" she gives Angel a quick glance with a very judgmental look.

"Hey Caroline. This is Angel Dust!" Jezibell replied, "You know, the boss's new star! We are here  
to get some coffee and food!"

Caroline looks at Angel with a new level of hatred in her eyes. Here we go.

"New... Star..." she snarled, spitting at Angel's feet and giving him a challenging glare.

Angel growls. He would normally be in the mood to have no problem retorting back, but his mind  
was still focused on just wanting to eat and cleanse the drug out of his system. He knew it was the  
only way for him to start feeling better. He lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes as he bends down to  
Jezibell, whispering on her level, "Hey... yeah, I'm not really too keen on gettin' little surprises in  
my food or gettin' poisoned. So maybe I should jus' order from somewhere outside of here, yeah?"

The snake headed demon must have caught Angel's whispers, she begins to cackle evilly. "Scared,  
little spider BITCH!?"

Jezibell, giving Angel a direct look, subtly pats her own ass cheek and raises her eyebrow.

Angel catches her drift and slowly moves his hand behind him towards his back pockets. A  
switchblade? Oh Jezibell, you sly, little thing. She must have slapped it into his pockets earlier in  
the elevator when she nearly broke his back. But why would he need this? Jezibell must have  
known since Angel is finally getting well known around the studio, other skanks around here are  
going to start hating him for being Valentino's new baby. Angel watches Jezibell walk off into the  
restaurant and seats herself at a table.

"You look like a basic slut..." Caroline sneered, "The boss must be on some new drugs if he is  
casting you to be in anything but a commercial break." She stands there with her arms crossed.  
Besides her gray skin, comically large breasts, and snakes for hair, she looks like any other broad  
Angel saw back on earth.

Angel, becoming short tempered, raises a finger at her and narrows his eyes. "Don't." Angel  
grumbles, "It's too early to get picked at by bitches with reptiles for hair." Suddenly, Angel's  
posture changes and he shrugs, smirking to himself. "It's not my fault you ended up as a kitchen  
wench and I'm on the top of the pyramid." Angel steps around her, allowing himself to walk pass to  
head towards Jezibell's table.

As Angel slips passed her, Caroline grabs ahold of Angel's hair and yanks him back roughly. She  
isn't nearly as tall as him, but her 'fuck me' boots gives her enough inches to be high enough to grab  
him. "Stupid! Fucking! Cunt!" she yelled out, trying to hit Angel with each word. "That! Was!  
Supposed! To! Be! My! Job!!!"

Angel abruptly swings one of his elbows up right into the hostess's face. Bopping her in the nose  
and lets one of his other arms come around to pull out the switchblade from his pocket. He  
suddenly presses the blade against her throat as he pushes her up against a nearby wall. "Lissen  
close, kitchen maid. I haven't ate in over ten fucking hours. My head is fuzzy from being drugged  
up by our, yes, wonderful boss who happened to pound me senseless for hours last night. And I  
don't think y'really want to be messin' with someone who just got fucked by one of the most  
powerful demons around here, right ?" he presses the blade tighter against her throat, "Because if  
Mr. Val came straddlin' through here, you'd be out of a job... and what happens around here when  
you're out of a job?"

Caroline's eyes start to go wide. "H-He... He fucked you...? He fucked you!? He doesn't fuck  
anyone!" with stunned eyes, she drops her hands. "You're... you're right. I ain't looking to get  
purged. Forgive me. You- You wanted a coffee, right? I-I'll get you a fresh one..." refusing to make  
eye contact, Caroline slides passed Angel and heads back into the kitchen.

Angel pinches the space between his eyes, grumbling a little and turns to sit down at the table with  
Jezibell. He leans back into his seat, raising his legs up on the table, not really caring about  
disrespect. If Angel is going to be the top model around here, he better fucking own it and make  
every corner of the studio his bitch. "What fuckin' time is it anyways...? Is everyone around here  
always so damn hostile?"

Jezibell claps. "Good shit, good shit." she looks down at her hellphone. "6pm. Everybody should  
be getting off work soon, so you'll get to meet some more of the guys and girls."

And as if she summoned them, the elevator opens up. About fifteen demons walk in. Ten girls and  
five men. All different types of demons but none of them truly matter. Caroline walks back over  
with a fresh pot of coffee and cup. She begins filling the cup and asks meekly. "What can I get for  
you to eat, Mr. Dust?"

Angel leans his legs off the table and quickly throws the menu off to the floor for her to pick up.  
"Something fatty and high in carbs. I don't need t'look at your shitty menu to ask if you serve food  
like that here when I got you standin' right in front of me. And be quick about it, will 'ya? You  
already wasted enough of my time."

Caroline picks up the menu and runs off with tears in her eyes as she holds her very flat stomach.

Angel turns back to look at Jezibell. "Like I said, I ain't really interested in makin' friends." He  
blinks over at the group that walks into the restaurant. "All I need to know is who I'll be fuckin'  
durin' takes..." Angel props one of his hands onto his chin, letting out a soft huff as he leans on the  
table.

Jezibell leans back, giggling at Angel's picks against Caroline. "You're something else, Angel. I  
think I love 'ya!" she leans forward, pouring some sugar into his coffee. "The shorter list is who  
you won't be fucking. So far, out of everyone in the room, I am the only one who's clam you won't  
be bumpin'." she pushes the coffee towards Angel.

He adds some creamer to it as well, blinking back at everyone in the room to look them over. Not  
giving off any individual looks to any of the demons and turns back down to his coffee, stirring it.  
"Yeah, well... as long as Val promises to be payin' me the big bucks I doubt we'll have any  
problems."

Jezibell watches Angel intensely. "How much did he offer you at the interview?" she pipes up,  
taking a sip from her own coffee

The words from Valentino echo in Angel's head: _Five hundred dollars a day. Five shoots a week._  
 _Bonus pay for working any Johns I throw your way... and you live in the studio._

Angel takes another sip from his coffee, gently letting the mug clink down against the table. "Is  
that really any of your business? Don't worry about that." he traces his fingers over the worn lines  
on the table's surface, avoiding eye contact.

She suddenly pounds her hands on the table. "Oh, come on! You gotta tell me! Thirteen hundred,  
seven shoots a week? Something good like that?" Her voice tells Angel that the numbers she  
mentioned would be an amazing deal in her eyes.

Angel, taking another long, slow sip from his coffee, quietly responds back. "Five hundred a day...  
five shoots a week..."

Jezibell's jaw drops. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Everyone in the room stops and looks at Angel and Jezibell. She glares at all of them and they look  
away, returning to their own business. She obviously has a level of respect amongst them. She  
leans in towards Angel, whispering. "That's... That's... three thousand five hundred a week...? And  
only five shoots? And you get the main suite..." she leans back in her chair and lets out a whistle.  
"You were joking about fucking the boss, right?"

Angel keeps his coffee close to him, taking another sip and shakes his head slowly. Purposely  
looking away still, expecting her to keep on blowing up.

Jezibell leans in again, very slowly, continuing to whisper. "You fucked Valentino...? One of the  
top overlords in all of Hell...? He hasn't even hugged someone besides Velvet in over fifty years.  
Angel... did he offer you that money before or after you fucked?"

Caroline comes up with a tray of food before Angel can answer. Setting a triple cheeseburger and a  
bowl of pasta on the table in front of Angel. "F-Fat and carbs, Mr. Dust. Anything else I can get for  
'ya...?" Her once perfect makeup is running down her cheeks now. She stinks of vomit as she must  
have gone and purged herself after Angel's insult.

The spider picks up the cheeseburger, taking a sloppy big bite out of it and chews, raising his  
shoulders up into a shrug at Jezibell, ignoring Caroline at first. "It's not that deep, Jezibell..." he  
turns to Caroline, waving her off. "Nah, you've served your purpose for me for now." he turns back  
to Jezibell. "Anyways... it's not that deep. We fucked... it was good... 'nd that's that." he takes  
another chomp of his food.

Caroline turns to exit away from the table, Jezibell calling out to her, "Hey Carol! You look cuter  
when you smell like puke, girl! Keep it up!"

The hostess runs off crying, Jezibell turning back to face Angel, her evil smirk fading off into a  
serious look. "Angel... I'm not kidding. Him fucking you? Money aside... that's... that's a big deal.  
He barely even looks at us, let alone touch us, and he fucked you. And not just a quick fuck either.  
You need to realize how big of a deal that is." she grabs the bowl of pasta with her little fingers,  
reaching in to grab some noodles with her bare hands, shoving a few strings into her mouth.  
"Mmm, Kyle's in the kitchen today. He's one of the best cooks. Straight from Louisiana. Died of a  
heart attack from eating too much too fast. Boy's chunky, but knows how to cook."

Angel shrugs again, letting one of his legs fold over the other and continues eating. "I don't see  
what the big deal is. The guy was horny, I provided what he wanted. Happens all th' time... so what  
if he's picky with who he fucks? You're lookin' at it way too deep, Jezzi. Let go a bit." Angel knew  
that was a fat lie. He was totally taking in consideration all of what Jezibell was saying to him. But  
the last thing Angel needed was to fall in love with someone, especially his boss. As much as the  
spider tried to tell himself he didn't have feelings for Valentino, he knew he'd be lying to himself.

"Stupid kid," Jezibell started "you'll learn." she takes another handful of the pasta into her mouth  
then stands up. "I gotta go. I have a priest who likes to touch little girls who's down to pay me 2k to  
watch him masturbate for an hour. I'll see ya later, bitch." She walks over, giving Angel a small  
kiss on the cheek and hops out, looking all the ten-year-old girl she appears to be.

Angel watches her scamper off, smashing the rest of his burger, not bothering to touch the pasta  
after it was molested by Jezibell. Getting up from his seat, he leaves the restaurant. Angel  
continues walking around to let himself explore. "This place is so fuckin' massive... it's like I need  
a damn directory or somethin'." Suddenly, his phone goes off, buzzing in his pocket. Angel pulls it  
out, seeing a notification from his boss and opens it up, reading the message:

'My office. Ten minutes.'

Shit.


	8. Dangerous for Business

Angel's hand tightens around the phone. He stares at the text message with a panicked look. Shit.  
Did Valentino find out about his little confrontation with Caroline earlier? Did Jezibell rat him out?  
The text from Val seemed a little too direct and cold compared to the note he got this morning.  
Angel sighed. He did not need to get yelled at by his boss this soon.

He heads back to the elevator, eventually reaching the floor with Val's office. He stares for a long  
moment at the big, black doors in front of him. He did not want to go in there, but he knew he had  
to. Disobeying was the last thing Angel needed to do. He seemed to have done already too much of  
it considering the blunt text from his boss. And now it was over. If Angel walked through those  
doors, what was going to happen to him? Was he going to get fired? Beat? Raped? The possibilities  
seemed endless.

Letting out another sigh, he knocks on the office doors.

"Come in." he hears from the other side.

Angel slowly creaks one of the double doors open, quietly coming in and pushes the door shut  
behind him, leaning against it as it shuts. "Heya Val..." he looks around the room quickly to see if  
anyone else is around.

Valentino looks up at Angel. A pissed look on the overlord's face. Great. Angel was totally in for  
it. He totally knows what happened in the restaurant earlier. He watches his boss get up from his  
desk and begin to slowly walk over to him. Angel stares down towards his feet as he notices  
Valentino's shadow loom over and creep closer. To his surprise, though, he is moved out of the  
way and Valentino opens his office door, peeking outside. After glancing around, Valentino closes  
the doors back up and locks them. After the door is locked, Angel feels a sudden wave shoot  
across his body and fill the inside of the room

"There we go..." Val mumbles.

What did he do? What was that feeling that brushed passed him? Probably another one of his  
boss's weird, demonic powers.

Before Angel can speak or ask, he's suddenly embraced into a tight, startling hug. "I've had a  
horrible fucking day." Valentino began, "I missed you, my Angel."

A... A hug? That was the last thing that Angel expected to happen. Fortunately, he's glad that he  
was wrong.

"What happened?" Angel asked, "Y'wanna talk about it?" the spider moves his head back to look at  
Val in the face.

Valentino places Angel on top of his desk for him to sit before he seats himself in his desk chair,  
letting out a huge sigh. "Just the usual shit... but..." Valentino gave Angel an inquisitive look  
behind his heart shaped shades. "Tell me about your day. I heard a rumor you cut a bitch."

Shit. Was that what was said? By who? He was gonna fucking kill Jezibell after this.

Angel hesitates, refusing to make eye contact with his boss for a moment but when he does, he sees  
Valentino smiling at him. Not that usual, arrogant, devilish smile he always has on; it was that  
genuine look from before. This certainly wasn't what Angel was expecting from Valentino. But  
again, he sure is glad otherwise. He can see a hint of amusement and curiosity on the overlord's  
face. Valentino really wants to hear about Angel's day? And everyone around made Valentino  
sound like such a scary man.

Angel returns a smile and chuckles, shaking his head a little. "Not exactly... but almost!" he  
exclaimed, "I got something to eat with Jezibell. Nice girl." Yeah, besides her scampering off and  
telling Valentino bullshit. At least that's the impression Angel was under. The white demon lets his  
feet sway back and forth gently as they hang off the desk.

"Jezibell's a good kid. I'm glad she's taking care of you." Valentino leans his hands to rest them up  
on Angel's thighs.

Angel had mixed emotions about that one. "I did have some questions for you though... I never got  
to ask earlier." Angel said. "Since we're here in your office now..." his voice trailed off in a  
questioned tone.

Valentino leans back, removing his hands off of Angel. "Ask away."

"Is... there anything you need me to sign?" the spider asked, "Y'know, living here and all... working  
here...? Any paperwork I need to help sign through with ya?" Angel crosses his leg over the other,  
always looking adorably feminine with his unique idiosyncrasy.

"Ha! No, no." Valentino laughed, "I know your new to hell, but it doesn't work like it does in the  
movies. The moment you agreed your word bound what was left of your soul to me. You're stuck  
here forever. Your word makes it so." Valentino gives Angel another authentic smile. "What else  
would you like to know, my love?

Angel pauses, hesitating to continue speaking as he glances off to the side. Eventually, he pipes up.  
"Jezibell acted shocked you slept with me..." he looks back at Valentino. "She must got somethin'  
wrong... with how forward you are? It's obvious you get around."

Valentino's smile drops, but he does not look upset. If anything, he looks vulnerable and a little  
hesitant. "I haven't slept with anyone since my first decade in hell. That was... many, many years  
ago..." slowly, the overlord reaches up and cups Angel's face. "You're special, Angel."

Angel stares up at his boss with gleaming eyes, his mouth hanging open silently. The spider  
completely captivated by Valentino's words. After some time, Angel smiles, but unlike Valentino's  
smiles, his are not genuine. The sweet, innocent look on the spider demon fades and his sparkling  
eyes dull up. "Special?" he scoffs, "I'm one of your employed whores... what's so special about  
that?"

"Jezibell..." Valentino starts, "She's _a_ whore. The others? They are _just_ whores." The purple demon  
leans in, giving Angel a possessive kiss. "You, Angel Dust... you're _my_ whore..."

The captivated look on Angel returns, wrapping his arms around Valentino as he leans in closer to  
his face. "Don't talk like that, V... it could get 'ya in trouble..." he leans in to kiss him again, not  
satisfied with the first kiss.

Valentino smiles again, "Ha, you're telling me! I could lose everything because of you..." the two  
kiss for a moment before suddenly Valentino grips onto Angel's throat, the pressure in the room  
seeming to shift, the overlord glaring at him. "Don't... make me regret it..."

Angel blinks, somewhat shocked at the sudden change. If Valentino's really so scared of getting  
caught doing more than just sex with Angel Dust then why doesn't he just... stop?

"Relax, boss. I have no desire to turn against 'ya." Angel leans forward towards Valentino, despite  
the overlord's sudden sharpness. "You seem a lil tense. Relax..." he reaches out to rub his  
shoulders, the spider's voice soft and soothing.

Valentino's demonic energy starts to slide back into him, the room seeming normal again. He  
sighs, closing his eyes and leans into Angel's hands. "You are so very dangerous..."

Angel laughs softly at this, hopping off the desk and comes around to be behind Val, pressing his  
fingers back down into his shoulders. The spider leans in towards the side of Valentino's head,  
speaking quietly. "I'm sure I could say the same thing about you..."

Valentino reaches a hand back and grabs Angel's head gently, pulling it close enough to plant a kiss  
on the spider's cheek before he lets go, letting him return to his massaging. Angel lets out a relaxed  
sigh as the two sit in silence together. "You know Val... you really do feel tense... maybe you're  
workin' yourself too hard."

Valentino sighs back, doing his best to ease into Angel's skillful hands. "I have to work hard. My  
friends and my employees..." he trails off, reaching to pet Angel's cheek. "...and now you, depend  
on me to be the strongest."

Looking off to the side, Angel giggles. "You could always change your profession down the road if  
its too much for 'ya... no one's makin' 'ya film porn." Why did he say that? Should Angel even  
care? Making a suggestion like that, he probably shouldn't have. The spider immediately regrets his  
choice of words, but dares not try to correct himself.

"I'm good at it." Val simply responds with, but Angel can hear a hint of remorse in his boss's  
voice.

Without warning, lights begin to flicker in the room and the flat panel TV on the wall blinks on. A  
static image is showing and through the static noise, there's a voice. A voice Angel Dust wasn't  
familiar with yet.

"Val? Valentino!?" the voice exclaims, "Why is your office on lockdown mode?


	9. Vox

Vox stepped out of the elevator onto the second floor of the studio. He was glad to see things  
coming along so nicely. It was getting to a point where he could start installing more of the tech.  
Valentino promised him he could install top of the line networking and a server room. Vox was  
very excited to do that. It was time for his daily meeting with the head honcho of the studio. Vox  
was in charge of keeping the digital aspects of Val's empire in check. With the recent decline in site  
traffic, Val was worried that the sight wasn't going to stay around much longer than a year.

During their last 'session' together, Velvet mentioned she had found Val something that was going  
to add some spice and variety to the business and their lives. He had no clue what the girl was  
talking about. To be honest, he was a little too focused on the prostate massager she was using on  
him at the time. He loves Velvet, but man, that girl was always talking about the oddest things at  
the oddest times.

Vox walks up to the black oak double doors and reaches for the handle. He feels an urge to just  
walk away. Any other demon would have followed the compulsion, but Vox was an overlord. On  
top of that, he was Val's best friend. He can sense his friend's powers from miles away. He was  
distracted, so he didn't notice that Val's office was on lockdown until he approached the doors.  
There was no getting that door open even without the compulsion to walk away as long as  
Valentino had his powers up.

Vox taps his pockets. "Fuck I left it in my room again!" he bangs his head on the door softly and  
quietly berates himself. For being a tech nerd, he was horrible at keeping his phone on him. He  
thought for a moment before walking over to a nearby outlet and sticking the tip of his finger into  
it. "Let's see what your up to, Val." Vox's screen-face goes blank as he starts to buzz like an  
electrical generator. He feels himself traveling through the power lines. Valentino was strong but  
no one can keep Vox away from technology.

The comforting tingling of being in the electrical lines consumed Vox for a moment and he almost  
forgot what he was doing. He managed to focus his consciousness back onto his goal and followed  
the lines through into Val's room. Vox concentrated on making the lights blink in morse code,  
trying to get through to his friend. .... . .-.. .-.. --- ..--.. 'HELLO?'

And then he finds that new flat panel he insisted Val to install. Lucky for him, since he didn't think  
Val knew morse code, he connects with the TV, and using the speakers, calls out into the room.  
"Val? Valentino!? Why is your office on lockdown mode?"

Valentino grits his teeth from inside of his office, muttering under his breath. "Fucking Vox... why  
can't he just text me like a normal person."

Angel feels another shift in the room, the strength in the air that Val created seems to stretch out  
and fade away. The office doors fly open and in walks Vox. "Val! Velvet told me you have a new  
friend! Why wouldn't you tell me about i-" he stops, Vox's face turning a little shocked as he  
watches the two demons together, Angel still having his fingers pressed into Valentino's shoulders.

"Vox..." Valentino began, doing his best to refrain from yelling, an infuriated look on the overlord's  
face. "Meet Angel... Angel... meet Vox. He's the other overlord who works with me alongside  
Velvet."

Angel grins, coming around from Valentino and hops up on the desk once more. The spider giving  
Vox a flirtatious little wink, but means nothing by it. "Hey." he begins, "Should I head out so the  
big men can talk?" Angel turns his head questioningly to Valentino. "I don't wanna keep 'ya from  
your business, boss."

Valentino gives Angel a quick, soft smile before turning his 'boss' face back on, that devilish grin  
returning. "Keep your pretty self up on the desk. Whatever Vox has to say, he can say it in front of  
you. Right, Vox?" the purple demon jerks his head around to look at Vox.

"I have no problem sharing business with the spider present." Vox states with a confident and  
assured tone. His body language straightening up and he closes the office door behind him before  
coming over to sit in the chair opposite of Val's. With a quick snap of Vox's fingers, several charts  
pop up on the office TV.

Angel sits quietly and obediently in his spot without any reluctance. He gazes up towards the  
screen when he hears Vox snap his fingers together, looking at all of the charts. "Wassat mean?"  
the spider questioned, tilting his head. "Are you in debt?" he glances at Valentino with a teasing  
grin. "You're totally in debt, ain't 'cha, boss?"

Valentino glares at Angel and then gives Vox a look. To this look, Vox nods and with another snap  
of his fingers, the graphs change to dollar amounts; $1,646,421.38.

"That... Angie..." the overlord grabs ahold of Angel's face, turning it straight to stare at the screen.  
"...is how much I have made in the last twelve hours." he places a kiss on Angel's lips and taps his  
cheek a bit too roughly. "I, my dear, am anything but broke..."

Angel glares in annoyance and massages his cheek from the roughness, rolling his eyes subtly as he  
looks away. "Well aren't you just a real fuckin' big shot. Glad to know payin' me won't be a  
struggle for 'ya." Angel smirks, the demon's confidence growing around Valentino. Beginning to  
suspect that Val isn't really going to hurt him besides the few smacks and slaps he goes through. He  
could live with that.

"So Val..." Vox began, clearing his throat, not giving Valentino a chance to respond to Angel's  
bratty behavior. "We are doing really well on the drug front."

Wait. Did Vox just say drugs? Valentino's in the drug business? Well shit. Angel knew there was  
more up Val's red sleeves than just porn.

"The studio is at 86% completion. B-But..." Vox stammered, "Our views on the PornHut.hell are at  
an all time low..." Once more, he snaps his fingers, a thread of comments appearing on the screen.  
"As you can see, they want new content... hardcore content... Jezibell is performing really well  
after her last video. Something about five hellhounds gang banging a 'ten-year-old' really got the  
views up. But, that video is over two weeks old. That's years in internet time..." Vox glances at  
Angel, looking him over briefly before turning back to Valentino. "We need to use all of our  
available assets. Otherwise we risk losing our lead."

Valentino lets out a deep exhale after Vox's statements, pulling Angel off of the desk and onto his  
lap. "Hmm..." thinking, the overlord abruptly slips a finger into Angel's mouth. At the sight of this,  
Vox's mouth drops open a little, but he quickly catches himself. "Well..." Valentino started, "Angel  
is all set to start recording tomorrow. Why don't we do something with him and Jezibell; babysitter  
gets caught fucking kid, ends up getting painal'd by the father instead of getting paid."

Angel nibbles on Valentino's finger for a moment in thought. Jezibell, even though the twentyyear-old girl appeared to be young, didn't suit Angel's taste. Hell, Angel Dust wasn't really into  
women, being gay and all.

"Lissen..." the spider began, "I'm all for doin' a vulgar, immoral and raunchy shoot, but I can't  
really say I'm too into women, boss. If it ends up gettin' me paid then by all means... I'll fuckin' do  
it. I don't have room to complain. If 'ya really think it'll get your 'views' back up or whatever."

Valentino gives Angel an inquisitive look. "Suggestions then? I need something that will have  
simps and incels Hell wide screaming your name and begging for more."

Angel scoffs, smirking a bit as he crosses his arms and leans into the back of Valentino. "Can't say  
I got any, babe. I just take the orders and the fucking." he pauses, then suddenly snaps his fingers  
as he jolts up. "Ey, why not let the people decide? Y'know, like... make a fuckin' poll or  
something! Find out what the people want most before 'ya try and market somethin' they won't  
like. Besides..." the spider presses back into his boss gingerly. "Maybe it'll let the fans feel even  
closer to their favorite stars that way."

Vox perks up at this. "Poll the masses!" he exclaims, "Give them the illusion of choice and  
control! I love it! And you are right, it could allow them to feel closer to their favorite stars! Let  
them build a connection for us to exploit!" Vox speaks quickly with exhilaration. He stands out of  
his chair, walking up to the TV and summons a holographic keyboard in front of him, typing  
away.

"Eh, it was nothin' boss. It seemed to make your friend happy though." Angel grins, watching Vox  
vigorously type.

With fingers flying over the keyboard, he speaks over his shoulder to the two behind him. "Hey  
Angel, can you deep throat? What about anal? How do you feel about double penetration? Three  
guys at once? What about eating ass? The heteros love seeing men getting their asses ate."

Bombarded with porn filled questions, Valentino speaks up before Angel even gets a chance to  
answer. "Vox, he can and will do anything your perverted mind can think of."

At this response, Vox pauses and stiffens up before continuing his typing. Angel raises an eyebrow  
at Val, wanting to tell him off for stealing his thunder, but decides against it. Slumping back into  
the overlord's lap he turns his head back into Vox's direction to respond. "Yeah, what he said I  
guess."

Valentino, trying to hold onto his 'boss composure', can't help but be effected by Angel's tone. "Is...  
there anything on the list you'd be against? We don't have to give them all the options right  
away..." he frowns with concern.

"Nah, s'fine." Angel says, crossing his arms and refusing to look at his boss. "Whatever can get me  
the most money, you bet your sweet asses I'll do it. Speakin' of..." finally he turns his head up to  
eye Val. "How long are these shoots gonna take?"

The overlord sighs, shaking his head as he thinks to himself. 'What am I doing. Why do I care if  
he's bothered.'

"Depends on the complexity of the scene;" Valentino replied, "if I want to give it a story or if it's  
raw sex work. Like I said, you only work five shoot days a week. The rest of your week belongs to  
yourself or me unless I have Johns for you. An average recording session is eight hours. Six of  
which you'll actually be fucking."

"Seriously...?" Angel's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Then they must be for more than just one porn  
piece if its SIX hours of sex. Whatever though." he shrugs, scoffing, and leans up out of  
Valentino's lap. "I oughta get back."

"Get back? Back where?" Val gave him a quizzical look.

After the question, Angel's hellphone vibrates two short buzzes. When he pulls the phone out to  
check, there are two unread messages. One from Jezibell and the other from Velvet. Good timing.  
Angel didn't have a good excuse to leave Val's office, but now he did. He opened the first message  
from Jezibell:

'Hey, bitch! Come hang out with me. Some of the demon guys picked up some kegs and we are  
gonna throw a bash in the basement!"

Onto the next from Velvet:

'Hey, sweetie! I need a feminine opinion on a few things! I'll take you out for some yummy food  
after! Val won't mind, as long as you're with me. Let me know! Plz say yes!"

Valentino raises an eyebrow at Angel as the spider spends a few seconds reading over the text  
messages before looking up towards his boss. "It's the girls. They wanna hang out." he tilts his  
head back down to reply to Velvet: 'Where can I meet you?'

Sure, a reckless party sounded great to Angel, but after yesterday's long night and the stressful  
confrontations from earlier, it wasn't on his mind right now.

Vox continues to type without a word, completely engulfed in his work. Valentino stands up, heads  
over to Angel, glaring down at the little demon before grabbing his face once again in his large  
hand. "Have fun, Angie." he leans in, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll take care of some business  
with Vox and come visit you later tonight."

Angel looks down as Valentino removes his grip off of him and his phone buzzes again: 'YAY!  
Your room. One hour. Put on something cyoot!'

"R-Right...I will." Angel stuttered at the tall demon. "I will, Val." with a frail smile, Angel turns  
and heads out of the office.

After Angel closes the door and leaves, the moment it shuts, Valentino instantly falls back into his  
chair.

"V-Vox..." he weakly called out, clenching onto his chest through his robe.

The screen faced demon, obviously taken aback by the panic and pain in his friend's voice, rushes  
over to him. "Val? What's wrong?"

Valentino closes his eyes, sweating heavily, doing his best to keep his breathing steady. "Vox. I...  
just felt my heart beat."

"What the fuck? That's..." Vox hesitates, resting a hand on Val's chest. "Your heart doesn't beat,  
Val! What the fuck? You haven't had a heartbeat since that battle." the tech demon's face looks  
scared, unsure what to do for his friend. "What does it mean? Did someone drug you? Are you  
being assassinated? What the hell!? This isn't supposed to be possible for you anymore."

With balanced breaths, Valentino places a hand on Vox's shoulder.

"I... I think I'm in love with Angel...


	10. I Lost My Appetite

"Hey, Angel! It's meeee!"

Angel peeks his head around from the corner of his bathroom, half dressed, hearing the familiar  
voice belonging to Velvet. "One sec!" he called out.

Angel peeks his head around from the corner of his bathroom, half dressed, hearing the familiar  
voice belonging to Velvet. "One sec!" he called out.

She looks him up and down and whistles. "Y'know, you're not my type... but if you weren't Val's  
baby, I might make a change for 'ya!" she steps in the room in her own outfit. Dressed in an  
extravagant, frilly dress, she looks down at herself. "Now I feel overdressed!" Fast as lightning, she  
somehow strips down out of the suffocating, layered outfit. The dress falls around her ankles,  
revealing her thick frame and voluptuous body. "Got anything else like what you're wearing? I  
think we would be cute if we were all matchy-matchy!" Velvet smiles and places her hands on her  
generous hips.

How did she hide all those curves and body inside those dresses? Must be some type of hell magic.

"Well! You're certainly not shy." Angel chuckles, digging through his wardrobe of way too many  
clothes. "I tend 'ta stay away from darker colors. Too much of a contrast on me. But once in  
awhile, they look okay. But you..." he pulls out another sundress of the same fit, except instead of  
white this one is solid black. He holds it out in front of Velvet. "Whaddya think? A little yin and  
yang, if ya will?"

Velvet runs over, still nude and gives him a huge hug before stepping back and grabbing the dress  
from him. She manages to squeeze herself into it; it fitting some parts of her tighter than it would  
on Angel, but still somehow she manages to make it look perfect. She looks down at herself and  
squeals. "I haven't had anyone to dress up with in years! The boys- well- they are boys! What can  
you really expect from em' y'know?" she grabs Angel's hand and drags him onto the bed, curling up  
beside him with her phone in her hand. She points the camera up to the mirror hanging over the bed  
and shrills out, "Sisters!~" before snapping a few pictures of the two posing in the mirror.

Eventually she brings her phone back down to her level and begins clicking about. Angel waits a  
moment before asking, "So, you said you wanted my opinion on something? Everything goin'  
alright, Velvy?" he leans up from the bed to show his seriousness.

She keeps typing away, posting pictures on social media. "Oh yeah!" she beams over at him, "I just  
have two rooms in the studio I need your help with. They both revolve around you actually! I took  
it as my business to decorate them 'cause I mean... have you seen the way Tino dresses? That boy is  
a charmer, but he doesn't know a thing about style." She finishes her typing and jumps out of the  
bed. "C'mon! The first room is right down the hall!"

Angel leans up from the bed, stretching a little and follows her out. "Are we not gonna eat? You  
said you planned on takin' us somewhere. Not that I really need to eat right now anyways... I did  
about an hour ago. But dinner could definitely be do-able later." As the two walk out of the room,  
Angel glances at the doors, curious which one they'll be heading into.

Velvet walks up to the white door with Angel's name engraved on it. She places a hand on the  
doorknob and turns to the spider with a big smile plastered on her face. "Of course, sweetie! I just  
need your opinion on these two rooms and then we are going to this adorable little maid café a few  
blocks down." she blushes slightly and looks away, "It's all cute boys dressed up as french maids...  
they have nice butts..."

Velvet opens the door to reveal the dressing room. It is about 1/4th the size of Angel's bedroom,  
but still very large. Unlike the bedroom, it seems to be fully furnished. There are two vanity tables,  
a bathtub, a folding screen, a cabinet filled with different types of makeup, and another set of  
shelves filled with any type of sex toy imaginable. "Tada! I did it all by myself. I hope 'ya like it!"  
she exclaims. The color scheme for the room matches that of Angel's body; all white with light  
pink accents all over.

"Holy shit, Velvy..." Angel began in amazement, "You really did this all by yourself? Shit, you  
must have an unlimited amount of cash to be decoratin' to this extent... I've never had anythin' like  
this before. I owe ya even more now." he runs his hand along one of the vanity tables slowly,  
feeling the smooth, white marble top of it.

Velvet giggles at Angel's approval. "Well, I do have my own money stashed away, but this all  
came out of your boss's pocket. I just picked it all and set it up the way I thought 'cha might like! I  
did okay, though? I'm used to setting things up for the boys. All the employees here don't get the  
special treatment you do." Velvet's head drops a little, her voice toning down quietly but she speaks  
loud enough for Angel to still hear her. "I'm glad you're here, Angel. I've been lonely..."

"'Course, Velvy." Angel turned his head towards her as he hears the sadness drop in her voice. "We  
can always hang out. I'm always here for 'ya." Thinking over to himself, he doesn't know if that  
was really the smartest thing to say. Angel didn't want friends... right? He's repeatedly been telling  
himself and others that he didn't want any, so why was he saying this? Regardless of his inner  
thoughts, he continued on. "It'd be nice to have someone around that I can rely on I guess... like a  
buddy or something." Just stop, Angel. He tried to tell himself.

Velvet's mood shifts violently and she looks at Angel with a huge smile on her face. She runs over,  
hugging Angel way too tight and says in a quick voice. "Yay! Thank 'ya, Angel! I love my boys but  
I am glad to have a sista! I am so excited to tell Voxel about this! He will be glad I'm not up his ass  
as much."

Voxel? Interesting choice of a nickname, at least she seemed to hit the punchline right

Velvet lets Angel go and brings a finger up to her chin. "Well, he likes me in his ass pretty often..."  
she shakes her head and looks at her new friend. "Never mind Vox and his butt! Ready to see the  
stage?"

Did Velvet just say she sticks things up Vox's rear end? She had to be joking. Vox was definitely  
not the type of demon to want something like that... right?

A little struck by what she said, Angel raises an eyebrow at the girl but chooses not to question her.  
"Uh, sure." he gives her a dissatisfying smile to appear normal.

She tilts her head at him with a puzzled look but she too keeps silent. Quickly her questioning face  
changes into a smile. "C'mon!" she exclaims, yanking Angel's hand to lead him out of his dressing  
room. "I think you'll like the stage!"

The two gather into the elevator, she hits the button for the seventh floor. Angel didn't notice it  
earlier, but the button for the seventh floor is gold with a caricature of Valentino's face on it. The  
elevator doors close up and it descends to the lower floors of the studio. "So!" Velvet grinned, "Let  
me tell you about this theatre! Val has been wanting to put on live shows for a while now. Tryin' to  
expand and all that, so, I got designing! It's very artsy, but should be fun for performing." The  
elevator moves down from the 43rd floor now down to 28... 27... 26...

"Live shows?" Angel queried, "Here in the studio? 'Ya think demons would actually wanna watch  
stuff in person here?" he chuckles a little, leaning into the back of the elevator, thinking about the  
idea of that more, mostly with him starring on stage. "I wonder how somethin' like that would even  
go down..."

"Val's smart." Velvet shrugged. "If he makes it, demons will come."

10... 9... 8... DING!

The doors open, revealing a receptionist's desk with two round double doors on either side. Velvet  
grabs Angel's hand and guides him passed the desk through one of the doors, revealing the theatre.  
The open room was massive. The ceiling was extremely tall. All around the sides of the walls rest  
balcony, grand tier seats where demons can watch the show from above. The orchestra seating  
rows on the floor curved against the ground to surround the center of the stage.

Angel stepped in and glanced around, turning his head in every direction possible as he looked over  
the designs of the building. "This is insane... 'ya really think he plans to do stuff with it? Do y'know  
when he wants it to open up? Wonder if I'll ever haf'ta be workin' in here... that'd be something." he  
goes over to one of the many orchestra seats, sitting down in one of them and looks up towards the  
stage. Imagining how he would look from here in the audience's perspective, he envisions a scene  
out to himself with him up on stage.

Before he can keep on daydreaming, Velvet walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.  
"Imagine, Angel..." she started, "All the seats filled. They're all here to see 'ya. You walk out on  
stage and they go wild..." her voice sounds a little distant and dreamy as she seems to be  
envisioning it as well. "I think it's gonna be popular. I think you're going to be popular. My best  
girl friend, the star!"

He bites the inside of his cheek, tilting his head to look at Velvet. "Ey, how come you never got  
into this line of work? Too raunch for 'ya? Don't like gettin' your paws dirty or something?" the  
spider smirks. "How did you end up working for Val?"

Velvet's dreamy look changes into a perverted grin as she looks down at him. "Who said I ain't?"  
she begins to walk out. "Remind me to show 'ya my workshop sometime soon. C'mon! We got  
dinner to eat and tight male ass to ogle."

Did Velvet ignore his question? Who knows. The harlequin girl always threw too many sporadic  
quirks for Angel to decode.

"Workshop...?" he pondered, but didn't ask anymore, taking her half assed answer for now and  
followed her outside of the theatre.

The two head back into the elevator and ride it down in silence. Eventually, stepping out of the  
studio, there's a limo waiting for them. "Fucking Val," Velvet scoffed, "now where is Harley?" she  
looks around at the street and then snaps her fingers. "There's my baby!" she runs over to a modern  
looking harley motorcycle. It matches her normal maroon, black and white aesthetic. She mounts  
the bike and kicks the engine. It revs up loud and she cackles in excitement. Over the engine she  
yells out, "I fucking love this thing!" she revs the engine and pulls up quick in front of Angel,  
tapping the seat behind her. "Hop on!"

An excited big grin grew on Angel's face at the sight of the motorcycle. "Now we're fuckin'  
talkin'." He comes right over, bouncing on the back behind her, not hesitating to wrap all of his  
arms around her to hold on tight. "Show me how much of a kick this thing has, Velvy!"

Velvet smiles deviously and revs the engine again. The vibrations shoot up through Angel's body,  
sending shivers through him. She turns and waves to the studio. "Bye, Val! I'll take care of your  
baby, promise!" She blows a kiss towards the studio and hits the gas. Angel finds himself having to  
grip tight as Velvet flies down the street, dodging cars and sinners walking about.

As the two leave the studio and ride into the city, Angel looks around everywhere. He never got a  
good look at Hell passed his family's home yard. The motorcycle engine seeming to fade as Angel  
becomes captivated and lost, staring around at all of the big buildings in Pentagram City. Although  
there being no grass, blue sky, or trees, he's still amazed by the stunning beauty and difference in  
scenery.

Velvet zooms at insane speeds, blowing passed stop signs and traffic lights. "Having fun?!" she  
shouted over her shoulder.

Angel, seeming too lost in looking around, doesn't hear Velvet right away. Her words dancing and  
echoing in his head for a moment before he came back to his senses and shakes his head, nodding  
with a smile. "Yeah!"

After some time of speeding through the streets, Velvet slows down the motorcycle to a halt. In  
front of them stands a blue and gray colored building. On the sign reads 'Fabian's Tight Rear Maid  
Café', underneath the sign is another that says 'now open... like our holes...'

Velvet climbs off the bike and tugs her borrowed sundress down to cover her bare ass that had  
become exposed during the ride. She checks her breasts and then runs her fingers through her  
blown out pigtails. "I haven't had anyone ride with me in so long. That was fun!"

"I don't think I've ever done anythin' like that before on earth. I'd love to do it again with 'ya in the  
future." Angel smirks, flattening his own dress out and follows along side Velvet. "Somehow I  
trusted you enough, even though I probably shouldn't have." he snickers, giving her a teasing nudge  
with his elbow.

She smiles up at him and grabs his hand. "Be good for Val and I am sure I can take you on these  
little trips more often." she walks into the front door with Angel where they are both greeted by a  
slender, hispanic male demon who is shorter than Angel but taller than Velvet. He is dressed in  
what can loosely be described as a french maid outfit, but happens to be more along the lines of a  
black g-string, a higher than mid drift shirt, and a very, very tiny white apron. As Angel looks  
around, he sees all the demons who must be employees are dressed in similar outfits.

The hispanic man walks up to the two."Ello. My name is Fabian. Welcome to my café. Follow me  
and I will take you to your seats." Fabian turns around exposing a very curvaceous ass that seems  
unreal but moves in a very natural way.

Velvet giggles and blushes, turning to whisper to Angel. "He has the best butt, doesn't he?"

Angel looks around more, noticing how varied the clientele is. Girls, boys, men and women all  
being cared for by personal 'maids.' Fabian continues to walk as Velvet just stares at his ass in front  
of her. Is she drooling?

Angel catches her gaze and does his best to hold back a snort of a laugh, not finding all of this  
necessarily hot or sexy. Almost as how Valentino views his profession, Angel has become too  
familiar with seeing bodies that it doesn't strike him sexual and focuses it as more of along the  
lines of being just work. "You're gonna end up chokin' on your own spit with how much you're  
water falling there." he smirked at her.

Velvet swallows and looks over at her friend. "If only Fabian knew what else was water fallin', I'd  
love to peg the bubble." she collects herself and follows after the owner with Angel along side.

Fabian guides Velvet and Angel to the back of the café and offers them a cute round table. "I will  
'ave two of my boys over to take care of you ladies in a moment. Thank you for visiting us and  
enjoy the view." he winks at Velvet and lightly spanks himself before walking away. Velvet  
blushes and folds her hands on the table, waiting patiently. "Sooo, what do you think?"

The spider smirks, leaning back into his chair. "I dunno yet. I haven't tried the food, but if you're  
asking for a rating on the scenery...?" he whips his head around, giving the place a half assed  
glance, looking at the near naked employees like they're nothing more than a potted plant. Hell,  
would probably get more excited over a potted plant. "I guess it's alright."

The female overlord can tell he's a little bored and she pouts. "Should have just takin' you to Burger  
Shack." she sticks her tongue out at him, a little bothered that he doesn't share her love for all the  
butts, but isn't truly offended.

Suddenly, two very muscular and tall men walk up to them. One demon red, the other black. The  
moment they walk over Angel can see Velvet checking out their asses. She grabs the red demon by  
the hand and pulls him closer, him having the bigger ass of the two. They both smile and speak  
together.

"Hello ladies, our names' are Horby and Thisty!"

The black demon speaks, "I'm Thisty." the other speaks, "And I'm Horby!" he winks at Velvet and  
she blatantly grabs his ass cheeks.

Thisty hands Angel a menu. "Anything and everything we can do for you ladies, let us know! We  
are professionals after all." he winks at Angel and the two demons speak together again.

"We will be back in a few moments, please look at the menu and decide what you would like." The  
two turn and walk away.

Velvet's hand grabs sadly at the open air as if she's trying to summon Horby's butt back into her  
palms. She lets her hand drop and pouts before looking back up at Angel. "I fucking love this  
place..." she grabs the menu and begins reading it over.

Angel laughs out loud at Velvet before opening up his menu, skimming quickly through the pages  
all the way to the end before opening it back up to the middle and begins browsing through entrees  
and dishes. "After seein' shit like this nearly every day on earth... it doesn't really become eye  
candy anymore. Don't get me wrong, I might find someone hot, and I don't have a problem fuckin'  
em', but to me..." he glances up away from his menu, watching the two men in aprons walk away.  
"They're just employees like me." he turns back down to his menu, "Maybe I jus' relate too much.  
Sorry I ain't any fun, Velvy."

The first few pages of the menu are all sexual innuendos, most of them not creative at all. The end  
of the menu being desserts and alcohol. As Angel looks through the entrees, he sees they have a  
pretty decent selection of Italian and Mexican foods. There are also typical things like hotdogs and  
burgers.

Velvet smiles up from her menu. "I know one person you find attractive... and if he wasn't like my  
brother I'd agree with 'ya."

Angel puckers his lips out as he thinks over his menu, keeping the same expression on his face as  
his eyes dart up at Velvet, watching the girl pull her hellphone out. "I ain't gotta clue what you're  
talkin' about..."

Velvet smiles at her phone and sighs, having a text message on it. "I know this boy only loves me  
as a sister, who occassionally milks him like a fucking cow, but I really do love him sometimes."  
she holds her phone out to him, showing her a text from Vox:

'Hey Velvet! I am with Val. He's a bit cranky you took Angel on that death trap of yours, but he is  
glad you two are hanging out. We're just hammering out some details on a few changes to the  
website we're planning to make. Hope you 2 are having fun. Maybe I can join you next time. Take  
some pictures of Fabian's bubble for me. XOXO'

Huh. Angel didn't expect that.

After reading the text, Angel presses back in his seat. "You better not get me in trouble, Velvy. I  
already almost got busted earlier today. I don't need to be yankin' on Val's anything except his  
dick." he drops the menu flat on the table. "I'm gettin' the dolcini. I ain't ready for real food yet." he  
brings a finger up to his mouth, picking at his sharp teeth a little. "Maybe I'll get sumthin' to go too  
so I can munch in my room later. I ain't too ready to go back into that damn restaurant in the  
studio."

Velvet blinks at Angel. "You won't get in trouble as long as you're with me. Valentino loves me. I  
can do no wrong in his eyes!" Her grin turns a little evil. "So, back to the subject of you finding Val  
attractive..." before Angel can respond, Horby and Thisty walk back up with glasses of water in  
their hands. They place the glasses on the table in front of Angel and Velvet. Velvet leans over and  
whispers quietly, "Saved by the ass." she gives Horby's ass another squeeze.

After the orders are took, the boys walk away again and Velvet speaks up. "So, Anthony... you  
wanted to know about how I got with Valentino, yeah?" her normal cheery voice dulls into a dark,  
no laughing matter tone.

The spider raises an eyebrow at her, leaning his face into his hands with elbows propped on the  
table. "Did you fuck him?" Damn it. He didn't realize how blunt that sounded til after he said it. He  
really needs to stop getting comfortable and speaking his damn mind. It's going to end up getting  
him hurt eventually.

Fortunately, Velvet laughs. "To be honest with you, I wanted to! But no, I never had the honor. As  
far as I know, since he came to hell, you're the third person he's ever fucked. Let alone made love  
to." she takes a sip of her water and waits for his response.

Angel, not wanting to be too nosy, can't help but constantly wonder who the other people might be  
that Valentino's fucked in the past. Looking down away from Velvet to try and show his lack of  
interest, he speaks up in a soft tone. "Who... who were the others he fucked then?"

Velvet continues on, her voice still very different than what Angel's been used to. "Never met 'em.  
They were from before Val became an overlord. They were killed in purges all the years back. He  
doesn't talk about em'." she leans back, looking nothing like herself. "That's how he met me. He  
saved me from a purge." she inhales deeply and carries on, "His last lover had just been killed by  
exterminators. He was chasing the one who did it, trying to enact revenge or something. I was  
making my way back home, living in a cheap apartment at the time..." she shudders, despite the  
lack of a breeze in the room. "I don't miss that place... anyways. The angel he was chasing  
suddenly was on top of me. I was about to be purged. Take one of those damn spears right through  
my chest. When all the sudden, I heard a scream and saw four hands grab the angel and rip it off of  
me. This man... larger than life... surrounded in pure darkness, was before me, battling the  
unkillable. He somehow managed to get control of the spear and impaled the angel with it. The  
damn thing just exploded in a flash of light. But..." she pauses with a terrified look on her face.  
"...Valentino, this wonder savior of mine... he- he stopped the light from escaping. He captured it  
inside of his darkness, and he ate it. He consumed the powers of an exterminator. After that, he  
turned to me and gave me that smile. You know the one." Velvet makes a soft smile of her own for  
a moment. "He picked me up, promised me I'd always be safe with him, and took me to his home.  
Whoever Valentino used to be, they died that day. His heart stopped beating. And the overlord  
who I now consider my best friend and closest confidant rose out of that flash of light. And then,  
from that all consuming darkness, came one of the scariest, most powerful, and loving men I have  
ever had the honor of meeting." Velvet fixates her eyes on Angel, waiting for a response, the girl  
obviously fighting back tears.

Angel stays quiet for a long time, absorbing everything that was said to him, staring intensely  
down at his hands which fold together. Eventually, letting out a deep, long sigh into the room, he  
speaks. "So... you two really have history then..." Angel stays quiet once again, unable to find  
better words to fill the silence. Giving it another couple minutes, he pipes up. "Do... Do you think  
Val's happy? I mean, considerin' the work he does and shit... do you think he jus' does it to try and  
survive and stay safe? Or do you think he really enjoys the lifestyle he developed? If anyone  
should know this, it'd probably end up bein' you I'd think."

Velvet looks down as the maids walk over, the two waiters can tell the atmosphere has changed.  
They quickly drop off the food and walk away. Velvet takes a sip from her ordered churro  
milkshake, looking up at Angel. "I- I like to think me and Vox help him be happy... but no. If I am  
being honest with 'ya... he ain't." she shakes her head, her pigtails going wild as her head sways.  
"Why am I even tellin' ya all of this..." she looks up again. "You're special, Anth-... Angel. I trust  
'ya... and I trust 'ya with the most important thing to me; my best friend's heart..." she smiles  
sweetly, much more genuine this time. "I hope I ain't misplacin' my trust." she takes a bite of the  
churro sticking out of her drink and looks at Angel with a piercing gaze as if she's trying to read the  
spider's mind.

Angel gazes down at his dolcini dessert in front of him, not seeming to have much of an appetite  
anymore, picking up a spoon and digs around the pudding. "I don't plan on hurtin' Val... I don't  
plan on doin' anything against him at all. Yeah, we slept together, but I don't think Val really wants  
anythin' serious unless it stays behind closed doors. And... I'm kinda okay with that. I jus' came 'ere  
to make some cash anyways... if what's between me and Valentino is casual then... thas' fine with  
me." he keeps his eyes down on his dessert, continuing to pick at it dully.

Velvet reaches a hand out and places it on his. "Sweetie, call it a woman's intuition, a sister  
knowing a brother... whatever you want... Valentino wants more wi-" her phone starts playing a  
ringtone song; The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang. She let's go of his hand and answers her  
phone. "Yeah Voxe-... what!? How!? What!? Okay, okay, we are on our way!" Velvet throws her  
phone into her dress pocket, grabs Angel's hand and drags him out of the café without a word.


	11. Daddy Valentino

The spoon falls out of Angel's hand, looking back at his untouched dessert as Velvet quickly drags  
him out from the café.

"Hey, hey, hey, woah!" the spider exclaimed, "Slow down, what the fuck is goin' on? Is somebody  
dying?"

With incredible strength, Velvet drags Angel onto the motorcycle, forcing him to sit. "People are  
already dead." the female overlord says in a somber tone, "And more will be if we don't get back  
there now." With that, she kicks on the bike and dashes back towards the studio.

Angel, lost, can't help but ask her questions on the seat behind her. "You really want to head  
towards the dying and danger?! Us? The backup? Shouldn't we go find help somewhere first?"

As the two zoom on the motorcycle, Velvet yells back towards Angel from over her shoulder.  
"Sweetie, this is Hell! Nobody gives a fuck if we burn to the ground except us! Valentino's gonna  
need you to keep him from popping off and I need to give Vox backup support!" as they get closer  
to the studio, Angel is able to smell harsh chemicals and see smoke coming from the studio's  
direction.

"What the fuck...?" he wrinkles his face up at the smell, taking one of his hands off of Velvet to  
cover his mouth up to block away the jarring odors. "What the hell is that?"

To his question, Velvet sniffs the air and shouts back, "It smells like molly! Something must have  
happened with the factory in the basement. No one except the chemists are supposed to be down  
there!"

The studio comes into view; smoke rising from the base of the building and a hole seems to have  
blasted in the ground like something exploded from the basement.

"You tellin' me we actually gotta go in there...? I mean alright I guess." Angel sighs and shrugs,  
suddenly hopping off of the motorcycle as it slows down but doesn't allow it to stop before getting  
off. Peering up towards the smoke, he then walks over to the hole in the ground. Looking around  
inside, he sees jagged pieces of concrete stick around the outside of the hole within its walls. The  
spider hopping down onto each piece of concrete carefully like little makeshift steps, leaving  
Velvet behind without another word.

"ANGEL. WHAT THE FUCK ARE Y-" Velvet's voice fades away the deeper Angel jumps down  
into the hole. The chemical smell growing the further he goes down. Eventually hitting the base  
floor, the sound of his feet meeting the ground echo around him. Now at the bottom, he realizes  
that if he stays lower towards the ground, he's able to see better passed the thick fumes of smoke  
clouding around him. Unfortunately to Angel, and his height being on the taller side, that doesn't  
seem to be much of an option for him. As the spider's senses level out around the room, he can  
hear grunts of pain, demons screaming out in agony, and others pleading out for help.

He looks around once more before tugging his phone out from his dress pocket, glancing at  
Jezibell's text. She said she was planning on coming here for a carouse of some sort. "You're  
somewhere in here, aren't 'cha?" he murmured to himself softly, dropping his phone back into his  
pocket. Peering through the smoke, to his disadvantage, he walks around quickly through the gases  
unable to see much. He had to hurry up and find his little friend, the fumes in here we're beyond  
aggravating

Angel did his best to try and block out the agonizing screams and cries of the injured around him.  
There were way too many in here, he had no idea what would become of all of them. He knew that  
once in hell, if you 'died', you would just come right back in the position you were in. Of course,  
whatever pickle you happened to be stuck in, you stayed in. And any extreme hits your body took,  
usually ended up permanently scarring your body. Death on earth seemed way more merciful than  
dying in hell.

Angel continued walking about, his eyes darting around for Jezibell. Once close enough, he  
recognized some of the demons in here from the studio restaurant. Deeper into the fumes of the  
destroyed basement, he notices a familiar green-haired woman. Well, he can see her head at least.  
Her body seems to be crushed under a giant slab of concrete. The once hostess's eyes, and the little  
snakes eyes wrapped around her head, lifeless.

Without warning, Angel hears a well-known voice begin to cough. Approaching the spot, passed  
the smoke, he makes out Jezibell's face, the small girl laying flat on the ground. "H-Hey, b-bitch..."  
she continued to cough through her raspy voice, "Guess it's a good thing you didn't come with..." a  
piece of steel rebar sticks out from her gut and her left leg is pinned under what looks like a melted  
mass of metal. Glancing around Jezibell quickly, Angel can see keg taps sticking out of the molten  
pile. Those kegs she mentioned in her text, fused with something else and are now crushing the  
limbs of his friend.

He frowns, kneeling down to Jezibell. "Hey, shut up..." he hushed to her, reaching his hands out,  
but he finds himself just hovering his hands over her. What could he do? He would just end up  
mangling her body even more if he tried to pull her from the bar, and Angel was tough, but there  
was no way he was able to do this alone. He hesitates, his hands floating above her, shaking a little  
from the anxiety seeing his new friend in this position. "Shit, Jez..." Angel groans in frustration,  
wanting to help her, but he didn't know where or how to start. His eyes come up to meet hers,  
reaching one of his hands to cup the side of her face gently. "I ain't goin' anywhere... I'm sure we'll  
get you out of this shit somehow, alright?" the spider rubs his thumb against her cheek  
comfortingly.

"I- I don't know about that..." Jezibell slowly and painfully reaches up to tap the steel rod sticking  
out of her stomach. "You're a good guy, y'know that?" tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm glad I'm not  
alone... not this time... maybe dying the second time will be easier, y'know?" she smiles weakly up  
at him.

Angel lets out a short, sad chuckle, his frown instantly returning. "I dunno if it works like that,  
Jez..." Despite knowing that Jezibell isn't leaving hell if she dies again, Angel is still taking this  
pretty hard. It isn't an easy sight to see his friend in this cadaverous state. He comes around, slowly  
and gently propping her head into his lap, trying to muffle out the other screams and cries around  
them. Holding and petting her face, Angel can't help but feel like shit being unable to help her out  
of this. He pauses, looking away, trying to think of something to take away the pain from Jezibell.  
"... I dunno about you, but I really miss lookin' at trees and grass and shit... I remember one time,  
back on earth, before she died, my ma used to take me and my brother and sister to this park. There  
was this, log that would lean over the river and I'd climb up it all th' time..." Angel's voice fades  
and he nods a little to himself. "I took that shit for granted a lot now that I think about it...  
somethin' so simple, like some fuckin' grass... or a log." he continues to run his hands over her face  
and hair calmingly.

Jezibell's tears increase, but she smiles. Either choosing to keep quiet or unable to speak, she stays  
silent. Suddenly, the two are able to hear a bang like something dropped into the hole. The smoke  
begins to die away and in the clearing stands Valentino. That damned grin plastered across his  
face, but behind it lies rage and pain. The overlord is holding a cane, but, it looks an awful like  
those spears those exterminators carry around. Valentino had modified the spear. He had turned it  
into one of his iconic canes. On the bottom end was the original blade; the object of death that  
gave the weapon its power. It had been shortened as to function better as a cane. On the other end,  
the side that he would rest his hand on, was his symbol cast in silver. At the heart of the symbol  
was a solid red gem that glimmered like fresh blood. It was a weapon of death that had been turned  
into a work of art and a symbol of his power.

He walks over to Caroline's crushed body and checks her over. With little effort, he lifts the  
concrete slab off of her that looked impossible to lift. She is bleeding, crushed flat as a pancake  
from the neck down. Valentino sighs heavily, closing his eyes, and stabs her with the blade of the  
spear. Caroline dies for the last time.

Valentino turns and heads towards Angel and Jezibell's direction. "Angie... Angie, baby, what are  
you doi-" he looks down to see what Angel is holding and Val staggers in his step. A wave of  
power slamming into Angel as the overlord drops the cane and runs over to embrace the spider.

He then looks down at Jezibell who manages to whisper, "H-Hi, Daddy... I am one lucky girl.  
Having you both here before I-" she begins to choke on more of her own blood. Valentino places a  
finger over her mouth to silence her and whispers, "Shh, it will be okay, my little flapper. I am here  
now."

Angel, feeling worthless in front of his boss, begins to stutter. "I... I wanted to help her. I- I didn't  
know how, Val. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Me and Velvet got here as quick as we could and I  
just..." he shuts up, thinking anything that he's saying can't amount to make up for what happened.

While holding Jezibell with one arm, Valentino grabs Angel and pulls him tight. "Shh, shh, my  
Angel. You are fantastic. You found her. You kept her awake and talking. You helped, I promise."  
he turns and focuses back on Jezibell, looking her over at her visible injuries. He leans out to hold  
her with all four of his arms, petting her cheeks. "Jezibell... Jezi, my little flapper princess, I can  
offer you two choices. I can save you, and you will live with deformities. I promise to keep you  
safe through any struggles. Or, I can finally end your suffering permanently. The choice is  
yours..."

Jezibell, sobbing at this point, whimpers. "W-Who would have guessed it would take me ending  
up in Hell to meet people who really care about me..." she coughs, more blood spatting out from  
her mouth. "I... I... Daddy, please save my life. Please don't let me go. I want to stay with you and  
my f-friend..." she looks up towards Angel. "You... will still be my friend, right, b-bit-" she coughs  
again before she can get her final word out.

Valentino looks up at Angel. "Hold her." he orders, "Do not let her go. Understood?"

Angel gives his boss a direct and serious single nod. Coming around to place Jezibell's head back  
into his lap, not minding the rubble or blood that has stained his white dress at this point. Angel  
places his lower set of hands in Jezibell's hands, gripping onto her wrists tightly."You always  
wanna hold hands so badly, right? Well I'm gonna need 'ya to hold tight and not let go." Angel  
keeps his upper set of hands rested against her face to keep her calm. "I can cover your eyes if it  
helps, Jez..."

She nuzzles her head into the spider's lap and gives his hands a faint squeeze. "Y-You're soft... but,  
you never answered my question..." she lets out a raspy sigh. "B-Bitch..." at this point, Valentino  
has walked around back over, spear in hand. He kneels next to her tiny body and examines the steel  
rod in her stomach closely.

Angel grins, even though the situation is extremely intense for the three demons, Angel knows that  
right now he has to be tough and confident for Jezibell. He gives her a proud look. "Jez, of course  
we're still fuckin' friends! After this is all over and you start feelin' better, we're gonna do so much  
fuckin' fun shit. But we're gonna lay off the crazy parties for awhile, alright?" he taps her nose  
gently with a finger.

"A-Alright... n-no more parties." she complied

Valentino looks at the both of them, "Jezibell. You're strong enough to heal from this, so I'm going  
to just rip it out of you. Let your body do the rest. As for your leg... it's..." the overlord hesitates,  
"...it isn't save-able. I'm going to have to cut it off."

Hearing this, Jezibell begins shaking and tears pour from her eyes. "I- I trust you, daddy. Whatever  
you say..." she grips Angel's hand tighter, having a renewed strength from fear.

"Angel." Valentino starts, "Put something in her mouth. The last thing I want is her biting off her  
own tongue."

Angel notices some pieces of wood around his feet, contemplating on it, but he doesn't want to put  
something that uncomfortable and dirty into the already suffering girl's mouth. The spider reaches  
down, removing his upper set of hands on Jezibell's face and grabs onto the ends of his dress.  
Ripping a tear into the cloth all the way to his upper thigh, letting it shred into a long strand and  
wads it up. Angel, not caring in the slightest that his bare thighs and panties are now exposed, leans  
the balled cloth in front of Jezibell's face. "Open up. Bite." he gives her another reassuring squeeze  
with the hands still placed in hers.

She obediently opens her mouth and clamps down on the piece of cloth. Valentino grabs the steel  
bar. "Okay, Jezibell, I am going to do this quick. Count of three, and I pull. And then count of  
three, I cut. You can do this." the overlord begins to lift his eyes up into Angel's. "Do it for me."

At the subtle command, Angel nods.

"One...two... three!"

The pole suddenly rips out through Jezibell's middle, blood flying and she screams through the  
cloth so loud it rings out through the room. The white cloth in her mouth begins to stain red.

"Shh, shh..." Valentino does his best to hush her, "One... two..." the silver blade of the spear begins  
to glow red as heat pumps into it, Valentino's powers rising. "Three!" he drops the blade onto her  
tiny leg, cutting the mid point of her thigh. A horrible hissing sound emitting from her burning  
flesh. Jezibell begins convulsing in Angel's arms, screaming and thrashing around violently. "Hold  
her, Angel, hold her!" Valentino is about half way through her leg, her bone creating resistance in  
the cut.

Angel panics from watching her toss and turn vigorously on the floor. Feeling this tiny, strong girl  
fight against him and his already two sets of arms, Angel focuses and a lower third set comes out to  
pin her down firmly. Finally managing to keep her mostly still, Angel looks at his new set of arms  
in surprise. He had no idea he could do that or even had those. The spider tilts his head up and  
blinks at Valentino with a confused, but hopeful look on his face that he did something helpful.

Valentino smiles big at Angel. "I wondered when you'd find those..." the overlord returns his focus  
back on Jezibell's leg. "Almost done, Jezibell. You're thick boned for being so small." Angel can  
hear a gruntled chuckle in between the girl's screams. Good to know she can still laugh even  
through times like this.

After a moment more, the blade finishes its path through her leg and Jezibell collapses into Angel's  
arms, breathing heavily. Valentino moves back up next to the two demons and places a kiss on  
Angel's cheek. "You did amazing, Angel." he blinks down towards Jezibell. "You as well, my little  
flapper." He leans down to give her a kiss on the forehead and between her labored breaths, she  
makes a noise of contentment.

Angel lets out a long, relieved and shaky sigh. He keeps the grip on Jezibell but eases up a little. "I  
know I couldn't have done this as well as you did, Jez... you're the real fuckin' star here." he blinks  
up at his boss. "Val... there's dozens of demons down here. Hurt. What are we gonna do?"

Valentino seems to be focusing on the wound in Jezibell's torso. "Velvet..." he starts, "she is  
bringing some of her girls to help..." the demon sounds distracted, "Jezibell, this isn't healing like it  
should. Have you been drinking anything odd lately? Outside of your usual vodka and tequila?"

Jezibell looks at Angel, unable to speak. Suddenly, Angel remembers her text again.

"B-Before Jez got down here, Val, she invited me to come with. Said her and a couple demons had  
some kegs they were gonna bring t' the basement. I didn't really ask about it; I was busy with  
Velvet... figgered maybe it was jus' beer or sumthin' normal..." Angel blinks down at Jezibell's  
face, trying to read it. "It was somethin' else than jus' beer, wasn't it?"

Jezibell makes a sad and worried face, shrugging a little. "I- I- I..." she struggles to speak, after all  
the screaming and blood loss, it's amazing that she's still even awake. Valentino places a finger  
against her lips once again.

"Shh, it's okay..." Valentino, despite his words, makes it sound like it's anything but okay. "We will  
talk about this later and find out who did this to you... to us... to me." He moves himself back over  
Jezibell. "Angel. Hold her again. Jezibell? This is the last pain for the night. I promise."

"Y'hear that, Jez?" Angel chippers, "Almost done. You're doin' great." he shoves all three sets of  
his arms down against her, careful, but also firm. "After this, I'll get 'cha cleaned up and get you  
somethin' to eat. It's the least I can do. Besides, I'm sure it's gonna take your body some time to get  
used to your..." he pauses, struggling to think of the right word without being offensive. "...missing  
appendage." Fuck. He totally butchered that.

Jezibell smiles and with a raspy voice replies, "T-Tacos?" before Angel is able to respond,  
Valentino begins to count down. "One... two... three!" on the three he shoves two fingers deep into  
her wound. She screams and thrashes about once again, the smell of cooked meat filling the air.

Angel curls his face up at the repulsive stench, grumbling quietly as he looks away, keeping poor  
Jezibell pinned. "Val... please hurry up if you can."

Valentino concentrates on the wound. "I have to take it slow, Angel. Fast enough to stop the  
bleeding, slow enough to keep her from being cooked." After about five minutes of ongoing  
suffering, he removes his fingers and Jezibell relaxes. A hole still sits in her middle, but it is no  
longer bleeding. Right after, the sprinklers in the basement turn on, soaking everyone.

"Fucking Vox!" Valentino shouts, "Took you long enough!"

The overlord stands up and grabs Jezibell, holding her like a baby. He reaches a hand out to Angel  
as well. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Velvet should be down here soon to help the others." he  
stands, smiling sadly with his extended hand out.

Angel returns the sad smile, leaning his hand out to grab onto Valentino's, taking it. "I'm sorry this  
happened, boss. I'm sure whatever happened, was probably an accident. I wouldn't think someone  
would intentionally do this... not here..."

Val pulls Angel close and the two walk over to the hole, Jezibell still tucked safely into the tall  
demon's arms. "Whoever did it..." Val hissed, "...if it was on purpose, they will regret it. They hurt  
my flapper." he leans down to kiss Jezibell's head tenderly. "And risked the safety of my Angel."  
he gives the spider a tight squeeze. "They will pay."

The two demons are standing at the bottom of the giant hole. "Alright, my little spider..." Val  
continues, "can you take Jezibell and jump up there? Go to your room and clean her up. I will be  
up to see you both as soon as I can."

At the order, Angel nods and gives his boss a confident smile. Carefully and gently taking Jezibell  
into his arms, making sure the little girl is safely secured, Angel leaps up with his long, rather  
powerful legs and disappears from Valentino's vision. Leaving the overlord alone with the dying  
and distressed demons remaining in the basement.

"Be safe, Angel. I can't lose you." Valentino walks into the smoke and water raining from the  
sprinklers, fading out of sight.

When Angel makes it to the top, he hears a newly familiar voice.

"Angel Dust! What were you doing down there?" it's Vox. He runs over to him and then stops  
when he notices his water and blood soaked appearance with Jezibell in his arms. He also notices  
the spider demon's exposed thighs and torn dress. Vox swallows hard and forces himself to only  
look at Angel in the eyes. "G-Good to see I got the water systems active again." he looks passed  
Angel and towards the hole. "Valentino's down there, yeah?"

"Yeah. I think he's takin... care of the injured and such." Angel shoots Vox a glance that he hopes  
he understands. He blinks down towards Jezibell in his arms. "He could probably use the support,  
Vox. I need 'ta go take care of Jezibell. S'cuse me." Angel brushes passed the other overlord,  
heading back into the studio.

Once Angel reaches his room, he nudges Jezibell gingerly, trying to get her attention in case she  
fell asleep. "Hey... you think you're up to maybe gettin' some of this blood off 'ya?"

In a voice that already sounds better, but still very weak she responds. "C-Can't move much on my  
own... Y-You're gonna have to do the work." she giggles at that. "N-Not exactly how I p-planned to  
let 'ya see me naked."

Angel shushes her, going into his big, white spotless bathroom and turns the clawfoot tub on.  
Letting the warm water run, he keeps her propped in his arms still. "You don't need to worry about  
needin' to move about. I got'cha. Promise." Once the tub is filled, he gently eases her down after  
stripping her bare. Taking one of the many unused loofas in the bathroom cupboards and gets some  
soap on Jezibell's dirty skin. Angel carefully begins scrubbing the soapy loofa against her, wiping  
away the grime. "So... you said somethin' about tacos, yeah? Know any good places around that  
you like? I can pick some up from somewhere."

Despite her missing leg and the slowly shrinking hole in her belly, she looks to be in very good  
condition. "Y-Yeah... Diablo Hot Tacos. It's right down the road." she is talking better and even is  
moving a little on her own to help with the bathing. Her strength is something to be admired. "BBut... I- I was thinking of something a little different now that I'm feeling better." with surprising  
speed and strength for how injured she is, she grabs Angel's head and pulls him down for a kiss,  
locking her lips onto his.

Angel's eyes widen, then quickly pulls back, awkwardly looking away and tries to clear his throat.  
"You're... you're recovering from something that happened less than an hour ago, Jez. I don't think  
right now is the best time for somethin' like that." he sets the loofa down in front of her, it  
appearing that she's well enough to bathe herself at this point. "I'll be back." he stands up, "I need  
to go change outta this tattered dress." without much expression or emotion, he leaves the  
bathroom, cracking the door.

"Angel! Please! Just..." Jezibell called out desperately, the sadness in her voice yanking at Angel's  
heart. "I- I won't do that again. But, p-please keep washing me..."

Angel forces a confident, happy tone. "I'll only be a minute! Promise!" he steps away from the  
door, pausing and frowning. That was not good. It wasn't necessarily that Jezibell was a bad kisser  
or anything, he just didn't feel for Jezibell that way. Guess he had to eventually get used to it  
though. If he was going to be working with Jezibell, he'll in due course have to be in a scene with  
her. He curses a little at himself for reacting so strongly the way he did. He knew Jezibell just went  
through something extremely traumatic, of course she wants some form of comfort. Angel just  
wasn't the guy to give it to her.

Shaking his head, he walks over to his wardrobe and pushes the bad thoughts out from his mind.  
Stripping out of the ripped dress, he takes his hellphone out of the pocket and tosses it onto the  
bed. He picks out a long, baggy shirt that hangs just above the knees. The spider didn't really plan  
on leaving his room tonight. He then comes back into the bathroom after a minute, doing his best  
to smile at Jezibell. "See? That wasn't that long." he gets back down onto his knees near the tub,  
picking the sponge back up to wash her. The forced smile on Angel fading as he keeps quiet and  
washes her.

True to her word, Jezibell stays completely still in the tub. The bathing is finished in complete,  
awkward silence. After a minute, Angel's phone goes off. He chooses to ignore the phone until he's  
completely done bathing Jezibell. "Let's find you something to wear..." He then helps lift her out  
from the tub like a toddler, grabbing her from underneath her arms and wraps her in a towel. He  
keeps the small demon pressed to his side, carrying her out of the bathroom and he goes over to  
scoop his phone off from the bed. Letting the screen light up to see what it says, a message from  
Valentino:

'saved most of them. 2 not save-able. 1 chose to not be saved. i have something to work out and  
then i would like to come see you later, how is jezibell'

The message was obviously rushed, but authentic.

Angel chooses to not bother responding, tossing the phone back onto his bed with the message  
opened up still. Jezibell looks up and smiles at the spider holding her. "You're a lot taller than me.

You sure you got something in my size?" there is a small giggle in her words.

"I know, I know." he sighed, sitting her up on the corner of the bed and turns back to his wardrobe.  
"I care about 'ya, Jez. I don't need you losin' anymore limbs, alright?" he turns back around,  
holding a t-shirt similar to his. "This is definitely gonna be a lil fuckin' big on 'ya, but it's somethin'.  
It's the smallest I got." he helps put the shirt on her, watching it wrinkle and bag out on her tiny  
frame. "Hopefully 'ya feel cozy." he chuckles, turning to head back into the bathroom to clean up a  
little.

She nuzzles into the shirt and calls after him. "Daddy treats you good, hmm?" she says as she lies  
back onto the very soft, large bed. In a hushed voice, she speaks out once more. "I wonder what he  
plans to do with me... I guess someone out there likes amputee porn." Angel's phone suddenly  
chimes again. "Hey!" Jezibell squeaks, "Your phone went off again! Says it's from Velvet? What's  
the dominatrix demon doin' textin' ya?"

"I dunno, why don't 'ya read it?" he called back to her. He puts the dirty things into a hamper,  
coming back out and stretches, looking at Jezibell pick up his phone. "While you're on there, order  
what'cha want from that taco place." he plops down onto the bed next to her, letting the pillow prop  
his head up and crosses his arms behind him. The spider sighs, closing his eyes. "Don't worry  
about porn right now, Jez. If you're worried about Val kickin' ya to the curb 'cause of it, it won't  
happen. Just focus on getting better right now."

With the phone in her hand, she looks over at her friend. "Velvet said Val's on his way up here  
right now with food. He wants to see 'ya. He needs you." Jezibell gives Angel an intrigued stare.  
"What does she mean, he needs you?"

Angel bites the inside of his cheek, opening his eyes. He isn't really too sure himself what that  
means. He sure does have a hunch, but doesn't settle on his own intuition.

"I'm sure he jus' needs to talk about earlier." he replies, "What happened with me and Valentino  
last night? Not gonna happen again. It won't become regular. I won't let it." Stupid Angel Dust.  
Always fighting with his feelings. The demon gets up from the bed, looking at Jezibell and quickly  
runs a hand through her hair. "Stay put." he walks over to the door, exiting his room. He stands and  
leans against the outside of the door, looking around in the hallway, waiting for his boss.

The elevator dings and out steps Valentino. His robe is filthy and his glasses aren't on. Spear in  
hand, and a food bag in the other, he steps out of the elevator and looks up. "Angel..." he drops the  
spear and runs over to the spider, picking him up and hugging him tightly. "Tonight has been a  
fucking mess."

Angel pauses, but then hugs back tight. Pressing his face into Valentino's shoulder. "Y-Yeah, it  
really has." he keeps close with the overlord for a minute in silence before backing his head up to  
look at him. "Jezibell's in the room." he nods his head in the direction of the door. "Thought it'd be  
a good idea if I kept an eye on her tonight."

Val cups Angel's face in his hands. "You... you are amazing." he lifts one of his arms, revealing the  
bag he's been holding. "Tacos. Jezibell mentioned wanting some." he smiles. The levels of  
weakness and exhaustion behind the overlord's smile is staggering.

Angel frowns a little at his worn face, leaning his own face in to give his boss's cheek a soft kiss.  
"Thanks." he takes the bag from Val. "I'll let her know you brought em' over."

"I planned to join you-" Valentino suddenly lets out a sharp inhale, grasping his chest. Angel is  
able to hear a faint thud emitting from his boss.

"V-Val?" he drops the taco bag onto the floor, running up close to try and hold him up the best he  
can despite being so small compared to the large demon. "C-C'mon... you should probably sit  
down." Angel leads Valentino into the bedroom, allowing himself to be a crutch for Val to lean  
against. Eventually the two make it over to the bed with Jezibell still on it. Making sure that his  
boss is safely sitting on the floor against the bed, Angel turns to head back to grab the dropped taco  
bag.

"Daddy?!" Jezibell squeaks, "What's wrong?" she crawls awkwardly from her corner of the bed and  
to where Val is sitting on the floor.

Val, sweating heavily and still clenching his chest, looks up towards Angel. "A-Angel... c-c'mere."

Jezibell manages to make her way to Valentino, placing a hand on his forehead. "No temp..." she  
looks up at Angel, terrified. "Angel, what do we do?"

"W-Well... I... I dunno..." he stammers blatantly, kneeling down close to look over Valentino's  
face. "Val... is there a doctor or somethin' we could take 'ya to? You look a little peakish, babe.  
You're scarin' me."

As Angel gets close, he can hear the faint sound of a bass drum again. Valentino reaches out and  
grabs ahold of Angel's face. "I- I will be okay. J-Just stay with me." releasing his gaze off of  
Angel, the purple demon looks around. "Where are the tacos for you and the little flapper?"

Angel tosses the bag up onto the bed towards Jezibell. He forgot to even let go of it. Guess Angel  
really was truly worried about Val. Jezibell makes an odd, excited noise at the sight of the taco  
bag. The spider climbs himself into Valentino's lap, staying close and listening to the thuds against  
his boss's chest. "It's really poundin' in there..." he separates the robe, exposing Val's chest and runs  
a finger down his skin. "I really think we should tell someone of medical profession about this,  
though..."

"It's hell, baby." Valentino said, "No medical professionsals... not any good ones anyway." since  
Angel has been pressed up against Val's chest, the thudding slowly faded away. The overlord  
exhales, seeming to feel better.

Jezibell scoots her small self over to the two, holding a taco in each of her hands out to them. "Eat.  
Tacos always help!"

Valentino laughs, grabbing one and takes a bite, closing his eyes and lets out a sigh of contentment.

Angel takes the other taco, crinkling the wrapper open and gently nibbles into the food. Staying put  
in Val's lap, he stares blankly over at the wall while chewing. The room staying silent for awhile til  
the spider speaks up. "Is... every day in hell like this?" he raises an eyebrow at Valentino.

The overlord laughs. "No, no... sometimes it's quite pleasant down here." His tone begins to drop to  
a whisper. "But, don't tell anyone I said that, okay? Gotta keep appearances up and all." Valentino  
seems so relaxed. Just like anybody else really. Still him yet, so different. Who is this man? Does  
Angel even know anymore?

Angel keeps eating his taco, staying quiet through most of his chewing before sighing and shoves  
the rest into his mouth. "I should really get to bed. I have that shoot tomorrow after all. And I'm  
sure Jez could use the rest too."

"All shoots are on pause." Valentino replied, "With much of the staff injured and the security of the  
studio compromised, everything is locked down until further notice. No one in or out. Except  
Velvet, Vox, or myself." Valentino's boss voice returns as he speaks, abruptly, the two cuddling  
demons begin to hear snoring. Jezibell knocked out in a pile of wrapped up tacos, hugging one to  
her chest. "Good. She's asleep." the overlord smiled. "That will help the wound in her middle heal  
up fast." he looks back at Angel. "I'm so glad you were out with Velvet when all of this happened. I  
can't imagine what I would have done if it was you pinned down there instead of Jezibell."

"That shouldn't matter, Val." Angel spat, "Jez's life is just as important as mine. If not more.  
You've known her longer, so she should automatically be more special to 'ya." Angel rises from his  
boss's lap, heading to the empty side of the bed and uncurls the covers out. "You bunkin' here with  
us or you got some place t'be?"

Valentino's face falls. He looks like as if he wants to say something else, but can't manage to do it.  
He sighs and look up towards the white demon. "Yes, I am staying with you two." He gets up and  
walks over to the bed. Moving Jezibell's small frame to the end of the bed. He then picks Angel up  
with ease, setting the spider in the middle before crawling in next to him, covering everyone up in  
the blankets. Valentino pulls Angel in close, burying his face into his neck. Angel's hard face eases  
as he feels the large demon press into him, and returns the gesture.

Lowering his head down to take in Valentino's familiar scent, he breathes it in and relaxes before  
quietly muttering. "You really do keep your promise, boss..."

Valentino sighs happily. "Always my lo-... my Angel." he kisses the back of the spider's head and  
then settles deeper into the bed. "Goodnight."


	12. Ballgowns, Breakfast, & Beatings

Angel wakes up and winces as the bedroom fills with a red light shining from hell's sun. Looking  
off to the side, Valentino is sound asleep next to him. The overlord's clothes are fully discarded;  
the dirty robe sitting on the floor next to his side of the bed. Angel was glad to see that Valentino  
did stick to his full promise and stayed til morning. As Angel turns his head away, he looks down  
towards his chest. Through the gap between his shirt collar, he sees that Jezibell has seemed to  
make her way onto his chest and inside of his shirt. To this sight, Angel sighs and rolls his eyes, but  
doesn't move her. He knows that the last thing Jezibell needs right now is to be alone. Reaching a  
hand over, Angel strokes Valentino's back through the covers, gently trying to wake him.

Valentino grumbles, rolling over to face the spider with tired eyes. "Hello, Angel..." he looks down  
to see the lump in Angel's shirt. "Have... your breasts gotten bigger?"

Angel snickers, grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifts it open enough for Valentino to peer inside.  
"I guess I ain't movin' til she wakes up, huh? How did 'ya sleep, boss?"

Valentino reaches into the shirt to pet Jezibell's head, a smile forming on his lips. "The best I have  
slept since... a very long time." Reaching up from Jezibell's head, he grabs Angel's face and kisses  
him gently. As Angel leans into the kiss, he can hear the faint heartbeat thud from Valentino's  
chest. "Angel..." the overlord hummed, "I think I lo-" suddenly, his phone goes off inside of the  
robe on the floor. 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' by Charlie Daniels Band blaring from the  
hellphone's speakers. The tone loud and ruining the mood between the two demons. "What the  
fuck?" the demon growled, "Why is he calling me?" his face shifts into one of both concern and  
anger as he leans up out of bed, answering the phone. "Valentino... go ahead..." the overlord  
stands, walking over to the window to allow himself some privacy with his sudden phone call.

Jezibell, waking up from the loud phone, pops her head out from Angel's shirt collar and glances at  
the spider. "Mornin', bitch." she glances around, her eyes falling on Valentino and whispers.  
"Who's daddy talkin' to?"

"I dunno... but I think it's important. So let's not bother him." With that being said, Angel sits up  
slowly, letting Jezibell slide down from his shirt and plop into his lap. He stretches all six of his  
arms out and yawns. "Maybe after he's done talkin' we can get sumthin' 'ta eat." he runs his fingers  
through Jezibell's bedhead, trying to detangle her messy hair.

The girl sits silently in Angel's lap, looking down and holding her stump of a leg. Angel frowns as  
he notices her glance, then turns his head to look back over to Valentino. He doesn't seem to be  
saying much on the phone besides some grunts of affirmation and the occasional 'continue'.

Looking away from Val, Angel turns his attention back down to Jezibell and forces a sad smile.  
"Hey, chin up, Jez." he said before flicking her chin gently. "I'm sure we could make you a super  
cool leg. Besides, battle scares are totally the shit. I mean, look at Val." he gestures his hand over  
to the purple demon's large, marked up back.

She looks up at Valentino, focusing on him more and her eyes go big, blushing up. "I've... I've  
never seen him nude... how did he get all of those scars?" Letting go of her leg, she turns her focus  
completely onto Valentino.

"Alright, my king." Valentino muttered into the phone, "Yes, yes, of course... I'll bring someone.  
Oh, they... they are someone new to the studio... yes, yes of course I'll introduce you to them.  
Yes... yes, you as well, Lucifer. I look forward to it." he ends the call and turns back around to face  
Angel and Jezibell. Still being completely naked, the two are forced in sight of Valentino's dick.

Jezibell gasps, swirling her head around to face Angel. "That went in you? " she seems to try and  
understand the logic and physics behind that. Valentino looks down at himself, finally awake  
enough to realize that he's standing there naked. He doesn't try and expose himself around his  
employees, but Angel Dust has been an exception for him lately. He looks down, noticing his dirty,  
torn robe and sighs, refusing to put it back on. He then walks around the corner and over to Angel's  
wardrobe, opening the doors to it and comes back a few minutes later wearing some of Angel's  
clothes. Another one of Angel's rather large t-shirts, but seems way too small and tight on Val. The  
small shirt looking like a crop top on Val's tall body and he has a pair of Angel's pajama pants on  
but they look like shorts on the overlord.

Angel chuckles at the demon's rather silly appearance. "Val..." he giggled, setting Jezibell out of  
his lap before getting up to walk over to him. "Why don't you go to your room and find somethin'  
more suitable for 'ya self." the spider places his hands into Val's, intertwining fingers before  
blinking up to look at him. "Who were 'ya talkin' to?"

Valentino quickly slaps his own forehead with one of his hands and pulls Angel towards him with  
the other two. "I am an idiot! My room is right next to yours after all." Huh. So that's what one of  
those other doors in the hall was for. Valentino's room has been next to his room all this time, and  
Angel didn't even know it until now. Valentino smiles and kisses Angel once again, pulling away  
after a moment. "That was Lucifer; king of hell. A royal pain in my ass." He lifts Angel into his  
arms and gives him a loving squeeze. "We have been invited to go to his dinner party he is running  
for the overlords to address some..." he pauses, "...recent issues." Valentino gives Angel another  
set of three quick kisses before tossing him onto his bed. "I need to go to take care of some things.  
We go later tonight. In five hours. Come visit me in my office in two. I'll keep you there for a bit  
and then leave you another two hours to get ready. That enough time for you to doll yourself up?"

The spider clamps on the inside of his cheek, thinking to himself. He looks towards the corner  
where his wardrobe sits, its containments not really having any clothes to anything of fancy or  
luxurious value. Definitely nothing worthy enough to meet someone like Lucifer. "I dunno, Val..."  
Angel shrugged, "I'll haf'ta find somethin' to wear." Having no idea how to find something nice to  
wear, his mind immediately thinks of Velvet and the fancy dress she wore yesterday before they  
left for the café. Yes, she would definitely have something that he could wear. "I'll think of  
something." Angel gave his boss a weak smile.

Valentino smiles back and walks over to place one more kiss on Angel's lips. "You let me know  
ahead of time if you need anything. Otherwise all the resources of this studio and my friends are  
yours to use." He looks over towards Jezibell, she has a look of extreme jealousy at the fact that  
Angel is getting so much attention and love but knows better to not ask for it. At her obvious  
jealous look, Valentino smiles. "My little flapper," he coos, placing her face into his large hands.  
"You're looking fantastic, all things considered." The overlord plants a soft kiss on her forehead.  
Angel notices when he kisses her, there is an absence of thudding from Valentino's chest. Curious.

The girl wiggles and giggles in her spot. "Thanks, Daddy. Um... can I stay with Angel for awhile?"  
She grabs ahold of the white demon's hand tightly as she speaks, good to know her bone shattering  
grip has returned to normal. As agitating as it was for Angel, he was happy to see Jezibell returning  
to her usual self.

"Well, that's up to him. I don't have a problem with it for now." Valentino's eyes settle onto Angel  
Dust.

"'Course she's stayin' with me! You gotta help me with my makeup." Angel nudges her playfully,  
giving her a smirk then nods up towards Valentino. "Alright Val, two hours." He holds two of his  
fingers up with an understanding nod to his head.

"Alright..." Valentino stares down at the two for a moment, looking like he has more words on his  
tongue but chooses to not say anything. He picks up his dirty robes and walks out of the bedroom  
still wearing Angel's borrowed clothes.

"Hell yeah, bitch!" Jezibell exclaimed, "We gotta get you looking fiiiiiine for the top of the top!"

As Valentino closes the door and steps out, he walks down the hall and goes into the door at the  
end of the hallway. Once inside his room, he leans against the back of the door and sighs. "I can't  
believe I'm in love again." Placing his hand over his chest, he closes his eyes. "I didn't think you'd  
ever beat for someone else again..."

Back in Angel's room, Jezibell tries to hop off the bed but only lands one foot promptly before  
falling onto her face.

Angel chuckles and reaches down to pick her up. "Alright, calm down. It hasn't even been a day,  
Jez. 'Ya still need 'ta rest."

"I... I forgot..." Jezibell whimpered sadly.

He sets her back down on the bed, then heads into his bathroom, coming back out after a few  
seconds with two large makeup bags on either side of him. Angel sets the bags down onto the bed  
in front of her then goes over to pick up his phone and hovers over Velvet's contact. He isn't sure if  
he should bother calling her or not. He knows how insane yesterday was for everyone. Should he  
really bother Velvet after such a hectic day yesterday? Regardless, he ends up hitting the call  
button anyways and puts the phone up to listen to it ring.

The phone rings once before the tone turns into another song; 'Material Girl' by Madonna. After a  
few seconds of listening, the song interrupts with Velvet's voice. "Heya, sweetie! How 'ya doin'?"

"Hey, Velvy." Angel started, "I was wonderin' if 'ya maybe wanted to swing by and help me gussy  
up for this little get together Val's makin' me go to. I only gotta couple hours to spare so if you're  
interested-"

Velvet lets out a squeal so loud over the phone that Angel has to back his head up away from it a  
little, wincing. "Oh My Satan! You're coming too? YAY! I will be at your room in thirty minutes!  
I'll bring some clothing options for you! Slutty and tempting? Or reserved but sexy?" Velvet's  
excitement is so intense Angel can practically taste it.

He laughs and shakes his head, "See you soon, Velvet." He hangs up and walks over to Jezibell,  
sitting down on the bed next to her. "See anything in there 'ya like?"

Jezibell looks up with black lipstick on. "Never took 'ya for a goth, Angel." she finishes applying,  
pursing her lips and then smiles at him. "How does it look on me?"

He smiles at her, leaning a hand over to ruffle her hair. "Stunning." He picks his phone back up,  
calling the floor for Chez Valentino to order food to the room. The spider ordering a shitload of  
breakfast things like eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and fruit. A southern accented male voice  
responds to the call as he takes Angel's order. "Yes, sir. I'll get to work on it right now, Mr. Dust.  
Give me twenty minutes." Must be Kyle, the cook Jezibell mentioned from the restaurant before.

Jezibell continues to dig through the bags of makeup. "I dunno what 'ta pick! I think we gotta wait  
til we see what the dominatrix brings 'ya." she sighs. "You really do live the good life; sleeping  
with the boss... getting awesome digs... room service... getting to be friends with the overlords."  
Jezibell lays down on the massive bed. "You sure are lucky."

Angel frowns. He didn't mean to be so lucky. Of course he was very appreciative of all that he had  
here, but he didn't expect it. "If there was a way I could bring 'ya leg back, Jez, I would. Don't  
worry. I'll figure somethin' out for 'ya, even if it's not your old leg. I'll mention somethin' to Val  
later today. I know he cares about 'ya. And he's been here a long time. I'm sure we can figure it  
out."

Jezibell wiggles her toes with her remaining leg. "At least I still got this one." she looks up at the  
spider, forcing a smile on her face.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Surprise!" Velvet calls in, opening the door. She comes in, pushing a rolling rack holding ten  
different dresses. There is also a box sitting on the bottom of the rack. "Got 'ere faster than a jack  
rabbit!" She settles the rack into the center of the room and turns to Angel, giving him a hug. She's  
wearing the same dress from yesterday's outing. It is hicked up around her waist revealing her  
black panties with maroon letters across her cheeks reading: 'You Wish!'

She turns to Jezibell, holding out a hand. "Well, hello there! I have heard a lot about you from  
Valentino over the years. Sorry I didn't make the time to meet you earlier. It's just... well... 'ya  
know, business!"

Jezibell blushes and takes the overlord's hand, shaking it. "T-Thank you, ma'am. It is a pleasure to  
meet you." She is fighting to not look at Velvet's breasts that are bursting out of the top of the tootight dress on her thick body.

"Did'ja end up wearin' that over to give it back?" Angel called over to Velvet, "Consider it a gift! It  
looks a hell of a lot better on you than it did me." he begins browsing through the dresses on the  
rack. "I should probably wear somethin' red to match Val..." He turns his attention to a soft pink  
ballroom gown from the rack that's decorated with multiple sewn in flowers at the end of the skirt.  
The spider immediately drawn to it by its large and majestic size. Running his hands over the  
fabric, his face suddenly shifts and he looks a little bummed out. "Mm... it ain't red..." he keeps on  
browsing, but looks less excited.

Velvet turns to Angel, walking over and grabs the mentioned ballgown. She holds it up and  
suddenly Angel is forced to stagger back. A wave of power hits everyone in the room. The ability  
is so strong, it feels almost close to the level of Val's power. Is she really that powerful? Instead of  
things turning black and dark like they do with Valentino, Velvet, including the dress, just become  
foggy. The fog almost resembling a misty gray cloud. With one more pulse of power, she flicks the  
dress and the fog clears over it. Before everyone stands the same dress, but now it is white as  
Angel's fur. The flowers on the ends of the dress have become red, resembling similarity with the  
hearts on Valentino's cuff on his robe.

Looking at the dress and its transformation, Velvet clicks her tongue. "What'cha think, sweetie?"

"It's... It's gorgeous, Velvet." Angel takes it from her into his hands slowly. "I can wear this?" A  
smile creeps on the spider's face. "Val's gonna be swooned once he sees me up in this." Angel  
presses the dress against his body to look it over himself. "It seems like it'll fit perfect. Did you  
fuck with the size on it too?" he shakes his head, laughing a little in amazement. "I love 'ya, Velvet.  
I'm gonna be in deep in favor-debt to you, I swear!"

Velvet smiles, giving Angel another hug, being careful this time to not wrinkle the dress. She looks  
down, finally fixing her dress to cover her ass better. "Consider it a trade; a dress for a dress!" she  
bends over and picks up the box then turns to Jezibell. "This is for you. Specially made from Vox!  
He says it is the most modern technology." she looks up towards Angel. "C'mere. I want you to  
help me with this thing."

To this command, Angel sets the dress down neatly onto the bed and comes over to Velvet. "You  
really do way more than 'ya need to, Velvet. Kinda hard to believe you ended up down here in hell  
with how generous 'ya are."

Her smile turns a little sad as Angel speaks. "I wasn't the best on earth. What do they call it  
nowadays? I was doin' tricks for cash on the streets of the new Americas. And once they fell  
asleep... I would steal from em'..."

Angel shrugs. "The system is fucked in my opinion. In life or death, shit's never in 'ya favor. Don't  
go into a decline over it though, Velvy. 'Ya got family here."

Velvet pulls Angel close and gives him a squeeze. "Thank 'ya, sis." Letting Angel go, she places  
her hands on the box. "So, Jezibell, right?" Jezibell nods and tilts her head to look at the box with  
an intrigued look on her face.

"Well," Velvet continued, "Valentino asked Vox to help him out with something and Vox came up  
with... this!" She opens the box to reveal a Jezibell sized prosthetic leg. It is polished white and  
looks like more complex technology than Angel has ever seen before. Which, considering Angel's  
era before he died, was a lot. The foot on the leg even has individual toes on it.

Jezibell, with tears streaming down her face, sits in silence.

Angels eyes widen at the leg, gleaming at it then blinks up towards Jezibell. "See, Jez? What I tell  
'ya? We're gonna get you all fixed up 'n better than ever." he smiles softly at Velvet after speaking,  
giving her a look that reads 'thank you.'

Velvet shakes her head in a way that says 'No thanks needed.'

Jezibell reaches with trembling hands out towards the leg, she then begins bawling. She looks up  
towards Angel as her tears increase, making sounds of pure sadness. She truly looks like a child in  
this moment. She opens her hands up to him and makes grabby motions like she wants to be picked  
up and held.

Wiping a single tear away, Velvet turns away and begins to unbox the prosthetic leg, giving the  
other two demons some privacy.

"Hey, hey, you're okay." Angel tried to hush to Jezibell, "I know this is a big thing." He scoops her  
up off from the bed and goes over to the sliding door, opening it to step out to the balcony while  
holding her. Looking out towards the city, Angel pets Jezibell's head. "I knew things were gonna  
work out. Soon you'll be back on your feet." he smirks at her with his little pun.

Jezibell, too overwhelmed with sadness, doesn't laugh but just keeps holding onto Angel. "B-But if  
I get better... I can't stay with you anymore." she has a very child-like logic and mindset about her  
at the moment. So many things happening to the poor girl so fast.

"You can bunk with me as many nights as 'ya need to, Jez. I ain't gonna shut 'ya out. But tonight I  
got somewhere 'ta be with the boss. So I'mma need 'ya to toughen up for jus' a few hours. I got a  
TV in my room. You can sit and eat and jus' hang for a few hours til I get back, 'kay? Maybe even  
invite a friend over." Angel bounces his little friend in his hold.

To this, Jezibell buries her face into his fluffy neck. "O-Okay..."

Velvet calls back from inside the bedroom. "I'm ready for 'ya girls!" She is standing next to the bed  
with the tiny leg in her hands. "I think I read Voxel's instructions properly." she looks at the leg,  
examining the bit that will attach to Jezibell's stump.

Angel brings Jezibell back into the room, setting her on the bed and he glances over at the clock.  
So much time has already passed! It's only felt like ten minutes! "Shit!" he exclaims, "Sorry to  
flake off on 'ya, but I need 'ta hop in the tub. I gotta see Val soon. And Velvy, if anyone comes to  
the door iss' probably room service. I ordered a heap!" the spider hurries off into the bathroom,  
closing the door to shower.

When Angel comes out in a towel, there's a large cart covered in still-warm breakfast food. Next to  
the bed, Velvet is holding Jezibell's hand helping her walk with her new leg on. Luckily, the new  
leg seems to be moving pretty naturally. It occasionally jerks in a robotic manner, but otherwise,  
Vox's work is stunning. The foot moves just like a real one would.

Jezibell looks up at Angel and starts to awkwardly run towards him. "Look! Look! I can walk! I  
can wa-" she suddenly trips and lands face first onto the floor. Immediately, the girl puts a thumb  
up into the air and muffles out, "I'm okay!"

Velvet laughs. "I'll go through 'ya makeup and find some stuff that matches the dress! For now, go  
see 'ya honey-bunch! I'll keep an eye on the robo-girl." Jezibell sits up and messes with her  
synthetic foot. She flexes each toe, amazement sparkling in her eyes.

Angel smiles. He quickly throws a t-shirt on and some shorts. He wasn't ready to reveal the  
beautiful dress to Valentino just yet. The white demon heads out of the room and gets into the  
elevator. As he stands there alone. He smiles and thinks to himself, this is the first time he's felt  
happy since, well who knows when. But it was an amazing feeling. He had friends, a luxurious  
roof over his head and away from his family, good food, and even a love interest. It was too good  
to be true. He was excited to tell Valentino about his morning so far and the new leg for Jezibell.  
Eventually, he reached the second floor, stepped out of the elevator and approached the doors to  
Valentino's office. He pauses to straighten himself out a little to make sure that he looks okay and  
then gently knocks. "Val? It's me."

The doors just open. Angel can see the large demon on the phone. He holds a finger to his lips and  
with the other hand waves for Angel to come in, pointing to an open spot on his desk for the spider  
to sit.

Angel grins happily, scurrying himself up to the desk and plops himself down on it. Keeping the  
grin on his face, he watches his boss talk on the phone.

Valentino pops a finger into Angel's mouth as he sits on the phone. "Yeah... okay... well, get things  
cleaned up fast so we can resume production. I'm already bleeding money from this... don't argue  
with me... JUST FIGURE IT OUT!" he slams the phone down and pulls his finger away from  
Angel's mouth. Angel jolts from the quick, violent movement but says nothing. He knew his boss  
was frustrated from last night.

The overlord rubs his eyes passed his glasses with aggravation. "I need this like I need a harpy  
infestation in the rafters..." pausing, Valentino looks up and then smiles at Angel. The smile looks  
genuine, but Angel can't help but notice the lack of heartbeat when he looks at him. "How are you,  
my Angel? You smell divine."

Angel swallows down weakly, still a little nervous, he pipes up with a smile. "I'm... I'm doin' great,  
Val! You're gonna be jus' slack happy once you see what I'm wearin' tonight! Jezibell and Velvet  
are s'posed to help me out with the looks shortly. Speakin' of Jezib-"

Suddenly there's a harsh knock at the door.

"Hey boss!" the strange voice calls out.

To this, Valentino sighs and pinches the space between his eyes. "What..."

A large female hawk demon walks inside. "Boss! I heard from one of the other girls we aren't  
doing anymore sessions! I need that cash, boss! What the fuck am I supposed to do without!?"

As she speaks, Valentino walks up over to her.

After she finishes her last sentence, he slaps her harder than Angel has ever been hit by Val.

She smacks into a nearby wall, her head going through it. Valentino grabs her by the feathers,  
yanking her head out of the new hole in the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing coming  
in here without invitation and start complaining? I have been good to you..." he smacks her again,  
this time while holding her head still. Blood begins dripping from her beak. "I have provided for  
you..." he slaps her again. She is sobbing and trying to use her hands to desperately stop Val, but he  
just uses his extra set of hands to hold her in place. "When you were sick and couldn't work, I still  
paid you..." he slaps her again. "And now, all the sudden, you feel like you have the right to come  
in here... and demand answers." He throws her to the ground. "Go back to your fucking room,  
Jessica. I don't want to fucking see or hear you make a fucking PEEP until I summon you."

The hawk demon crawls out of the office, crying and bleeding.

Valentino closes the doors behind her and bangs his head on it. "Why..." he hits his head again.  
"Just... WHY!"

Angel, petrified, sits there paler than normal with a hanging opened mouth. Silently and very  
slowly, he lifts himself up from the desk.

The overlord turns around and eyes him. "Angel... go and get ready for the party." There is a  
pained and vulnerable look on his face that he only saw once before from last night, but this time, it  
has heavy hints of anger and aggression.

"A-Are..." Angel stutters, struggling to speak, "...are you sure you wanna go to this thing? MMaybe you should take a day off, boss... considerin' you jus' snapped your cap and all..." he looks  
over at the hole in the wall.

Valentino sighs, holding his face in his hands. "Not an option, Angel. When the king of hell calls,  
you show up."

"Well... personally, Val, y'don't seem to be in a party mood. Maybe you should try givin' him a  
call." Angel comes over slowly and cautiously before reaching his little spider hands out to rest on  
Valentino's arms.

Quickly, Valentino slaps the hands away. "Angel!" he growls, "I gave you an order. Go get  
ready..."

Angel jerks his hands back in surprise, letting out a frustrated sigh, beginning to feed off of the  
overlord's energy. "Boss... I don't think you're listenin' to me. You know what I'm sayin' makes  
sense. You have shit to take care of with the studio on lockdown 'n all? As excited as I am, I don't  
think we should go out tonight." the spider crosses his arms in defiance, "And if 'ya plan on goin'  
and choose to not lissen 'ta my advice- find yourself a new date."

Instantaneously, Valentino grabs Angel's throat and pins him roughly to the wall. The hole from  
the other demon's head right next to his now. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THIS! I want to be  
here to fix this but I have people I have to fucking listen to!" he shakes Angel by the throat  
violently. "Just like YOU need to fucking LISTEN! TO! ME!" The overlord breathes heavily,  
darkness beginning to surround the two. Valentino grows larger in size, the familiar red liquid  
dripping from his mouth. "You are coming with me. You are my property and I am bringing you!  
Now, you're going to go get dressed with the girls and then I will be coming to get you in two  
hours. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" The powerful demon towers over Angel, everything is dark  
except for Valentino's red eyes, gleaming with an evil and angry smile.

At a loss for words, Angel stares up into his boss's face. A fear in the spider's eyes he never had  
before. Barely able to let out a squeak, Angel mutters, "Y-Yess, boss..."

Suddenly, Angel is slammed back against the wall. "Yes daddy." Valentino growls in a low,  
dangerous voice.

Shaking in his fur, Angel winces at the sudden slam, closing his eyes tight, a few tears squeeze out.  
"Y-Yes daddy... yes daddy..."

Valentino releases his grip on Angel and the overlord inhales slowly. As he does, the darkness gets  
pulled back into him and he returns to his normal, still tall height. He reaches out a hand to pet the  
spider's cheek. "Angel..."

Angel jumps back away from the hand. Staggering to his feet, he quickly heads out of the office.  
Not bothering to shut the door, he presses his finger on the elevator button rapidly and repeatedly.  
"Damn it... open!"

From inside of the office, Angel hears Valentino gasp and collapse. Before the elevator doors shut  
he can see the overlord on the floor, gripping his chest and convulsing.

The doors close, leaving Angel alone to return to his room to get ready for the party tonight.


	13. The Dinner Party

When Angel makes it to his room, he manages to plaster a fake smile on and pursues through the  
processes of getting ready. Velvet and Jezibell remain cheery and Angel does his best to follow  
their moods. Angel gets his dress on with the help of the girls and even though he looks beautiful  
in the dress, he doesn't feel beautiful at all. Velvet makes a few alterations to her own dress with  
her powers. Eventually, she settles on a long black dress with maroon accents that covers her from  
her neck down to her ankles, but the back of the dress is fully open. After Angel is ready in his  
own dress, he gets a text from Valentino.

'Meet me at the limo out front. Get Velvet to come with you. Her and Vox are riding with us.'

Joy. Isn't this going to be a fun ride?

He frowns down at the text. He does not want to go to this thing at all. He doesn't even want to step  
a single foot out of his room.

To his misfortune, he knows that he has to do it. Going against Valentino in any way, shape, or  
form was not the move.

"Velvy, we gotta go." he started, "Val's waiting for us outside." He quickly walks over to the bed,  
leaning down to give Jezibell a quick kiss on the forehead. "Stay safe, Jez." he tosses the small girl  
the remote for the TV before turning his glance up to Velvet. "Ready?"

Velvet walks over, glancing over Angel. "You look great, sweetie! Valentino is going to be so  
happy." she walks towards the bedroom door to open it and head out.

Angel lets out a disbelieving little chuckle. "Heh... yeah..." he smiled weakly, stepping out of the  
door with Velvet and heads down to the base floor of the studio.

Taking a deep nervous breath, they both head outside. The limo sits there parked on the side of the  
road, door open. Inside sits Valentino, not bothering to look up at the two. "Come on." he says  
impatiently, "We are going to be late."

Velvet excitedly pushes Angel into the limousine towards Valentino. Angel awkwardly sits  
himself down next to his boss. Velvet takes a seat on the other side next to Vox, linking arms with  
him. After everyone is seated, Vox knocks on the glass behind him to let the driver up front know  
it's okay to take off.

After a few moments go by in the car, Valentino reaches over and places a large, gloved hand on  
Angel's knee. "You look great, Angie." Angel is unable to hear emotion in the man's voice.  
Valentino wouldn't even look directly at him.

"Th-Thanks, boss." Angel muttered with zero confidence. He can't help but stare down at the hand  
rested on his knee. Eventually, he turns his gaze away and looks out the tinted window. It starts to  
become obvious to everyone in the awkward silence that something happened between Angel and  
Valentino. Angel doing a pretty bad job at hiding his rather unhappy and unexcited attitude.

Vox opens his mouth, about to speak but before he can Velvet stomps on his foot hard enough to  
hear it break. His screen flickers from the pain. "What!?" he shouts at Velvet.

Simultaneously, Velvet and Valentino look up at Vox. "Shut up, Vox!" they shout.

Everyone goes awkwardly quiet again.

After another minute, Velvet taps Angel's leg with her shoe and pokes at her chin with a doll-like,  
sweet smile; trying to hell him to 'chin up.'

Valentino's hand clenches on the spider's knee before letting off of him. He crosses his arms and  
glares over at Vox. "So Vox," he says, "who beat your fucking ass? You looked like shit when you  
got to the studio."

When Angel hears this, he looks up at Vox. He does now see that the screen-faced demon has a  
small hole in the center of his face. Wonder how that happened. He didn't know enough about  
Vox's life to question it too hard though.

"It's nothing I can't handle..." Vox replied.

At this point, both Valentino and Vox are looking opposite ways out of the windows.

Velvet, still looking in Angel's direction, mouths silently to him: 'You. Me. Talk. Later.'

Angel gives her a frail smile and slight nod in response, but it quickly disappears after a second.  
What was he supposed to tell her later? Oh yeah, Valentino fucking yelled and basically hit me.  
Don't worry, it's nothing. I know you two are friends, so it's fine. Yeah right he was going to tell  
her that.

The limousine eventually pulls up to the Magne Mansion. Valentino immediately climbs out and  
spreads his 'boss face' on. Velvet and Vox also put on similar, devious smiles. It seems almost like  
a mask they put on to protect themselves. Vox exits the car and Velvet turns to Angel giving him a  
normal smile for a brief moment. "He loves you. And I do too." she said quickly before getting out  
of the car.

"Come on, Angie. They are expecting us." Valentino said, leaning a hand inside of the limo  
towards Angel Dust.

Before Angel takes a hand and hops out, he sees a shadow portal open near the mansion home's  
doors. A small child-like demon in a bright pink dress hops out of the portal, followed by a man  
dressed in all red. Angel doesn't think anything of it though. The other overlords here besides  
Valentino, Velvet, and Vox all looked the same to him. Just demons of business.

Suddenly, at the sight of the man dressed in red, Vox lets out a subtle scoff of a laugh. "Ha.  
Fucking got here before he did." he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Velvet said, linking her arm with Vox's again.

"Nothing..." Vox grumbled, looking away.

Velvet and Vox begin walking towards the mansion doors together and Valentino and Angel  
follow behind them. As Angel looks up towards the mansion, his eyes widen. The home is  
gigantic. Eventually snapping out of his daze, the doors to the mansion open. Behind the doors  
stands a rather short man dressed in all white.

The short, blonde man dressed in white grins at the sight of his guests. "Glad you all could make  
it! All of you head straight in and turn to the left. Sit wherever you like. Dinner will be out  
shortly."

Must be Lucifer. He didn't strike Angel as a king or something along the lines of royalty, but he did  
seem to have the confidence of one.

Lucifer grins at each overlord in his sight. Giving each of them individual glances but they all read  
the same expression. When everyone starts to head inside into the direction Lucifer mentioned,  
there sits a very long table in the dining hall. The table appears large enough to sit twelve guests,  
but there's the exact number of chairs for each guest. Above the table dangles a chandelier, but  
instead of light bulbs, the chandelier is filled with lit candles. Behind the chair at the end of the  
table closest to the wall is a large, lit fireplace. This chair specifically being a little more  
extravagant than the others. This seat reserved for the king of hell himself.

Angel refused to look back up once they got into the dining hall. He still did not want to be here.  
He did not want to get to know anybody, he just wanted to go home. He refused to look up or  
notice anyone unless he was directly spoken to.

The Radio Demon looked about his surroundings, patting the small girl in pink next to him who  
was bouncing about around him. "Calm yourself, Niffty. I know it's exciting and expensive  
looking." he glanced over at another overlord near him. A woman with a rather extravagant hat on.  
Giving her a small nod of acknowledgment, he moves towards the chairs to find a place to sit with  
his little friend.

Velvet and Vox take seats at the end of the table. Valentino pulls Angel closer to him and stops.  
"Let's wait until they all sit." he whispers to the spider.

Angel nods in response to his boss's order, refusing to look up or speak to the overlord.

Lucifer closes the door once everyone is inside, dusting his hands off despite the lack of dust on  
anything near this magnificent house. "Excuse me a moment," he chimed. "Get situated, please!"  
With that, he heads off into another room of the large house.

After a moment, from the same door that Lucifer went into, comes out a girl handing out two  
baskets of bread on each ends of the table. "Vaggie!" she calls out, "Can you get the wine glasses  
out? I seemed to have forgotten to..." she says, resting a hand on her chin as the blonde girl stares  
at the table.

Finally, two seats remained and Valentino drags Angel with him to sit down. Angel sits down in  
the seat he's dragged to without a word, staring down at the empty, fancy white plate with golden  
lining in front of him. Not even seeming to notice any of the other overlords around him at the table  
except the one that he works for.

From in the kitchen, Lilith, Lucifer's wife, is pulling a roast out from the oven. "Lucifer, my love,  
get me a serving plate to put this on."

Lucifer smiles brightly at the woman. "Of course, my sweet!" he says whilst helping his wife  
prepare dinner in the kitchen.

Velvet has basically eaten all of the bread on her side of the table, Vox is trying to avoid all forms  
of eye contact with Alastor while Rosie, the woman in the large hat, seems to be unable to look  
away from him.

Charlie glances at the table again, doing her best to be a good host. "Okay... that's there, that's  
there, mom and dad are taking care of that... I think we're good." After making sure everything is  
in place, the blonde girl walks over and takes a seat next to Angel Dust. She sits down, keeping the  
other seat next to her open for Vaggie when she gets back.

After placing wine glasses to each of the guests, Vaggie comes over and sits next to Charlie.

As everyone is officially seated except for Lucifer and Lilith in the kitchen, the overlords sit in  
attendance and silence, unwilling to speak to one another. Lucifer eventually comes out with the  
final dish; the hot roast. His wife following close behind him with two plates of what appears to be  
raw, bloody meat from the roast. She sets one plate for Alastor and the other for Rosie. "Thank you  
all for coming." Lilith smiled, "I hope you enjoy the meal I cooked. The kitchen was hot as hell so  
hopefully my makeup didn't run too much!" the succubus woman giggles at her joke.

Lucifer clasps his hands together loudly, the sound of his small, but powerful clap fills and echoes  
the room. "Well, don't be so tense everyone! Eat up! The dishes aren't going to eat themselves."  
Leaning over, he kisses his wife's cheek. "Thank you, dearest. You always make everything so  
perfect." He heads to his seat and sits down. "Ahh..." closing his gloved hands in and out, he  
searches for the wine. Finding a bottle near him, he gets the cap off and pours himself a glass.  
"Charlie, be a dear and fill everyone's cup before you get situated."

At the call of her name, the poor girl straightens up. "R-Right, dad." she gets back up to attend to  
everyone.

Alastor cuts some food up for Niffty before serving himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Alastor! You're always treating me so nicely." Niffty smiles and Rosie chokes on  
her sip of wine and glares at the little girl. Niffty glares back and sticks her tongue out.

Rosie quietly gasps in response. "How rude..."

As Charlie goes around pouring wine into everyone's glass, she stops at Vox who quickly chugs  
his drink down and taps her arm. "Another..." he says in a low voice.

Valentino sits there with his devious, signature grin on his face. Narrowing his eyes as he looks  
around and observing everything.

Velvet has loaded her plate, devouring and helping herself to any and everything as if she didn't  
just eat breakfast in Angel's room like three hours ago.

Charlie smiles weakly at Vox, but obediently pours him another drink. "Of course..." after pouring  
his second round of a drink she immediately gets away from him, not wanting to be his personal  
cup barer all night and continues on filling everyone's cups.

"So," Lucifer started, "as you may have heard, the quite popular porn studios belonging to  
Valentino, amazing work by the way," he shoots an acceptable and affirming grin at the overlord in  
robes, "and co-operated by Velvet and Vox, was recently damaged in what is to be believed as a  
direct, intentional attack. As far as I am aware, you have all been experiencing direct attacks made  
to look like accidents. I have come across information that leads me to believe that all the incidents  
are connected. We may be in hell, but we have protocols about taking over from others. Whoever  
this attacker is, is not following these protocols and must be stopped post haste." the devil takes  
another sip of his wine. Letting out another gentle 'ahh' at the sweet taste.

Once Charlie comes around to finish her side of the table, Angel finally looks up from his lap,  
looking at Charlie and noticing the sad look on the girl's face.

Vox noticeably stiffens after the little speech from Lucifer. Valentino slams his hands on the table  
in a rage. "What gives you any right to discuss my business, Lucifer? If I wanted them to know it  
was more than an accident, I would have told them myself!"

Velvet turns to Valentino. "I thought it was just an accident. When were you going to tell us, hmm?  
Vox, did you know?"

Vox slams another glass of wine and with shaky hands refills his glass, keeping silent.

Rosie seems to be too focused on Alastor to have absorbed anything Lucifer said.

Alastor however, chooses to speak up in response to Lucifer's statement. "I know we are all in hell,  
but do we have any leads on who is starting these heinous atta-"

Angel and Charlie jolt simultaneously being so close to the angry Valentino and his violent  
movements. The wine bottle jerking in Charlie's hand and wine splashes accidentally onto Angel's  
white and red dress, staining the white parts. Charlie gasps immediately in embarrassment as the  
room grows silent.

Lucifer looks up calmly from his drink towards Valentino, Angel, and Charlie's direction and grins  
a little, pausing as if he planned to say something to Valentino but then that little incident  
happened. "Oh my..." the devil purrs evilly, taking amusement in Valentino's date being targeted,  
knowing it's a reflection only onto Val. "That is quite unfortunate... excuse my clumsy daughter."

Valentino doesn't even look at Angel, too fixated on being pissed at Lucifer.

Lilith stands up and walks over to Angel Dust. "Oh dear, that won't come out..." she turns to her  
daughter. "Charlotte, take Valentino's date to my room. Help the poor spider clean up and give him  
one of my dresses to wear as a replacement."

Vaggie, through all of this, keeps her head down picking at her food, not wanting to intervene  
knowing Charlie's parents already think less of her.

Valentino keeps his glare on Lucifer, Velvet leans back in her seat looking agitated, and Vox is  
working on his fifth glass of wine in the last thirty minutes.

"R-Right..." Charlie stammered, "I'm, I'm so sorry..." Charlie looks at Angel but mostly directing  
her focus on Valentino. Noticing that he's too pissed and occupied glaring at her dad, she lowers  
her head. Angel glances at Val once too, frowning a little at his lack of assistance or care and the  
two exit the dining room, heading upstairs to Charlie's parents' bedroom.

Lucifer eventually notices the glare fixated on him from Val. Realizing that the overlord isn't going  
to quit, Lucifer grins at him. "You should really try the wine, Valentino. It's much better than the  
cheap shit you have at the studios. And please, try and refrain from staring. You've seemed to have  
forgotten your place here in hell. Or do I have to take that away from you too? " Lucifer's grip on  
his wine glass begins to tremble and it suddenly shatters in his palms. Despite his smile, the devil  
is enraged at the disrespect he's receiving.

Valentino's heart beats once and he winces, seeming effected by Lucifer's words. He catches the  
attention of Velvet and Vox who are just staring at him with wide eyes. Valentino drops his eyes  
down and grips his chest, trying to catch his breath. "F-Forgive... forgive me, your grace. These are  
trying times... as you know I am still moving up and solidifying my position, so it's hard to not feel  
vulnerable to any attack..." He looks at Angel's empty seat next to him, finally noticing that he's  
gone. The overlord was too consumed by his rage that he didn't give the attention that Angel  
needed in that moment. He felt like an idiot.

Lilith walks over to her husband, kissing his cheek. "My love... calm yourself... you remember  
what it's like to feel vulnerable, don't you?"

Lucifer lets out a sigh, keeping his smile and nods at his wife. "Yes, my love. You are right. We  
are supposed to be enjoying ourselves after all!" His mood suddenly shifts once again, throwing  
himself back and continues eating.

Lilith smiles, placing one more gentle kiss on her husband's cheek before looking at Vaggie.  
"Veggie, my dear, please come help me bring out the desserts." Lilith then turns her face to look at  
Alastor and Niffty. "Little one," she says to Niffty, "would you care to join me and Veggie to help  
us?"

Niffty looks at Alastor for approval. Once she sees him nod approvingly, she then jumps up,  
zooming over to Lilith. The tiny girl in her pink outfit looking up to the face of the gorgeous  
succubus. "I'd love to help! I'm Niffty, by the way!"

Vaggie rolls her eyes at the idiotic way Charlie's mom keeps mispronouncing her name. "Yes, Mrs.  
Magne..." she gets up from her seat to follow the two to the kitchen.

Valentino looks over at Alastor after the women leave, besides Rosie and Velvet, he then looks  
back to Lucifer. "I would like to repeat The Radio Demon's question. Do you have any leads?"

Vox is now on glass seven. The color tone of his face keeps shifting between a blushed red and a  
sickly green. Almost like someone has a remote and is changing his color settings back and forth.

Lucifer looks at everyone in the room. Pausing for a moment before turning back down to his food.  
Taking a quiet bite, allowing the awkward silence to settle. The devil seems to enjoy it for some  
reason, as if he's toying with everyone. He then finally swallows his chunk of food down. "No, no,  
not yet. I'm sure something will come up soon though. Nothing ever stays hidden in the dark from  
me, Valentino. This is my world after all."

Valentino turns his head to look over at Alastor again. "What about you? Your supposedly the  
second top-dog in this world nowadays."

When Val says this, Vox growls and then stands up, muttering, "Bathroom..." he walks out of the  
room and Valentino continues talking to Alastor.

"Do you have any information that may help me?" the pimp taps his fingers impatiently on the  
table.

Alastor blinks over, making a small static sound before gluing his red eyes onto Valentino's. "I  
don't associate myself with many demons nowadays. So I have no comment!" he blinks over  
towards Vox's empty chair. "But Vox seemed a tad bothered, no?"

Valentino sighs in agitation before leaning back into his seat, having nothing more to say. Nothing  
was seeming helpful to the overlord. He was beyond stressed. Suddenly, to interrupt the yet again  
round of awkward silence, Lilith returns with Vaggie and Niffty, all holding desserts.

Lucifer beams up at his wife with the desserts as she walks back into the room. "Wonderful! It was  
getting a bit too tense in here if I do say so myself." Although he says this, he doesn't seem  
bothered by the spiraling events. He takes another sip of his wine, glancing up towards the ceiling.  
"Those two are awfully taking some time in there, wouldn't you say?"

Back upstairs, Charlie leads Angel into her parents bedroom and shuts the doors, placing her hands  
in her face. "I am so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do that I just-" she stops, looking at Angel  
who's just staring down at the stains on his dress.

"It's fine..." he barely mutters.

In Charlie's mind, she thinks he's taking this whole dress situation really hard, but her gentle heart  
can't help but think that maybe there's something more to it. "Are... are you okay?" she asks, sitting  
down on the foot of her parents' bed. "I know it's intimidating in there... but if you wanna talk  
about stuff, I'm here." Surprisingly to Angel, he can hear the true concern in this strange girl's  
voice.

Finally, Angel felt like he had someone anonymous he could vent to. Not someone who had strings  
attached to Valentino. This time, Angel could finally unravel everything on his chest to somebody.  
And strangely enough, he found that comfort in Charlie.

The two spoke for awhile and looked through Lilith's clothes until there was a soft knock on the  
door. "Hey... you guys?" It took awhile, but Vaggie eventually found the door to Lucifer and  
Lilith's room. She was worried about Charlie after the wine occurrence.

Charlie peeks the door open and then smiles more when she realizes who it is. Fully opening the  
door for her girlfriend. "Oh! Vaggie, come in! I was hoping you'd find your way up here. Is...  
dinner still going as bad as it was?"

Angel's in the back, naked, looking through a pile of dresses on the bed. "Nun'a these are gonna  
fuckin' fit me..." he muttered.

Vaggie nodded. "Yeah... it's going horrible. I don't know why your dad hosts these things to begin  
with. They just turn into chaos every time. I think your parents hate me though." she walks in and  
looks around the room.

Charlie frowns and looks down. "Sometimes Vaggie... I think even my own parents hate me. Well,  
maybe that's not true. They just don't understand me I think. But soon, we can start doing things  
our own way!" she smiles, walking up to her girlfriend and intertwines fingers with hers. "With our  
hotel in works, we'll get it up and running soon and we'll start making things around here better."  
she keeps her smile and gestures over at Angel. "This is Angel Dust. I was telling him about the  
hotel too. He said he would think about dropping by just to come check things out." she turns to  
completely look at Angel. "Find anything in there?"

"Nah... nothin'." Angel sighs, "I think I'll just put my dress back on and suffer through it. Maybe  
Val will take us home early." he stands back up to get into his wine-stained dress.

Back in the dining hall, things stayed quiet.

Alastor, to try and break the pestering silence, chimes up. "Everyone is frowning. You all know  
how much I hate that. Smiles, everybody!"

Lucifer boredly swished his wine glass around. "I think it went rather well..." his smile comes back  
onto his face when he blinks over seeing Charlie, Vaggie and Angel come back down. Making an  
obvious, fake pouty face he says out loudly, "Aw... no luck then? Shame!"

As soon as Angel comes downstairs, Valentino stands up, grabs Angel's hand and for a brief  
moment looks into his eyes for the first time in hours. Cupping his cheek before that rage settles  
back into place. He drops his hand and drags Angel towards the door. "Thank you for your  
hospitality, Lucifer, Lilith, but we will be heading home now. I'll inform you if I find out anything  
more about these attacks."

Ready to get out of here, Velvet jumps up and follows after. Valentino, Angel and Velvet exit the  
mansion and find Vox asleep in the limousine with vomit on his tux. Valentino kicks him out of the  
way to allow Velvet to sit. After Velvet takes her seat, Valentino forces Angel into the limo and  
once everyone is inside he slams the car door shut and they drive away back to the studio.

Back inside the Magne household with the remaining guests, Lilith takes a bite of her dessert at the  
table next to her husband and looks at Charlie. "Charlotte, my dear. How was your alone time with  
that wonderful boy?"

Charlie hated this. Her mom was always somehow pressuring her to find a man. Luckily, she  
wasn't too forceful about the topic and Charlie and Vaggie usually ignored it.

"It... It was okay, mom." she smiled a little, "We weren't able to find any new outfits for him  
though." she rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, hoping no one caught her mom's actual meaning  
of her question.

Lucifer suddenly slammed his hands up on the table, nothing like Valentino did earlier. It was just  
a simple alert for attention. The devil stands up from his chair. "I thank you all for coming. I really  
do hope the rest of you enjoyed this evening as much as I did..." after he stands up, everyone  
remaining in the room follows his action. Lucifer helps lead everyone out towards the front of the  
house to leave, but before Alastor and Niffty exit out the door, he quickly locks arms with the  
overlord, pulling him back into the house. "Not you... I'd like to have a few words with you first,  
my 'deer' friend." he chuckles sinisterly before shutting the door.


	14. Is This The End of Love?

The limo ride back was silent outside of Vox's loud snoring. Velvet played on her phone and  
Valentino looked out of the window while keeping a hand on Angel's thigh the entire time.  
Eventually, the four make it back to the studio. It is dark outside by the point they all get back.  
When Angel steps out of the limousine, he hears a smack and turns his head back to see Valentino  
slapping Vox across his screen-face.

"Vox, we're here." The overlord said cooly, "Go to your room and recover from whatever fucking  
problems you're having."

Vox gives his friend a defiant glare before dropping his eyes. "Yes, Valentino..." he mutters in a  
defeated voice and walks into the studio.

Velvet walks over to Angel and plants a kiss on his cheek. "I'm outta here." she said with a weak,  
but hopeful smile. "I will visit you tomorrow, sweetie." She walks over to her motorcycle and  
zooms off without another word.

Valentino walks over and grabs Angel's hand. "Let's go to my office, Angel."

Angel nods, giving his boss a small smile and walks with him back inside of the building. "I'm  
sorry, Val..." the spider began, "I'm sorry that things went so bad for 'ya. That Lucifer character's a  
real prick. 'Ya weren't jokin' on that one." Why was Angel saying this? Valentino should be the  
one apologizing to him. Angel knew he didn't do anything wrong. But, he couldn't help but care  
about Valentino. He knew his day was horrible just as his. He wanted to make him feel better.

"Why would I lie to you, Angel?" Valentino asked. "I fucking lo-... I lo-..." The overlord winces,  
shaking his head as he stops talking.

Angel looks up at him with worry. Noticing his boss is bothered, he rubs Valentino's back to try  
and create some comfort. "Jus'... maybe it's time 'ta call it a night."

Valentino says nothing to him. The two enter inside of the elevator.

Angel looks off towards the wall awkwardly, he stands in silence for another minute before  
blinking up at Val once more. "How was dinner? Smelled pretty fuckin' good." Angel was honestly  
starving. He didn't eat this morning, he didn't get a chance to eat at the party, he was absolutely  
famished at this point and he was hoping his boss would maybe catch on to his question, but again,  
Valentino says nothing.

The elevator doors open and the overlord drags Angel inside of the office. Suddenly, Valentino's  
powers hit Angel like a whip as he sends the office back into lockdown mode. The purple demon  
turns to look at Angel in his wine-stained dress. He immediately winces again and grips his chest,  
yelling out in pain.

Seeing this in both confusion and panic, Angel frowns and quickly presses himself into Valentino,  
hugging him close. "Please, Val... you're scarin' me! I dunno how to help 'ya!" he can feel his  
boss's hands embrace him in return. Then his hands begin to travel upwards towards the back of  
Angel's neck.

He suddenly grabs the collar of the dress around the back of Angel's neck and it rips open.

Obliterating the zipper, Valentino yanks it down over the spider's shoulders, forcing his breasts out.  
The overlord growls at the sight of his exposed chest. "I am sick of being out of control!" he  
yelled, "I am sick of it! I! AM! SICK! OF! IT!" With those final five words, he jerks at the dress,  
tearing it apart until Angel is standing there only in panties.

Angel covers his chest up in fear, stepping back until he's pressed up against the wall. "V-Val...  
please don't... this isn't you... don't be like this! Y-You're in control of so much!" he begged, trying  
to get his boss to reason with him. "You have so much! You are so much! You're not fuckin'  
thinkin' straight!"

"Get the fuck back over here NOW." Valentino opens his robe, uncloaking his massive cock that's  
already hard and at the ready.

At the sight, Angel runs over to the office doors, pulling at the knob and panics even worse when it  
refuses to open. "No, no, no, no, no!" Tears begin to form in his eyes as he yanks at it with no luck.

Angel instantly feels a hand on the back of his head and two others grab ahold of his hips. Feeling  
Valentino's tip press against him, Angel begins to thrash in hysteria. "Val!!! Val!!! Valentino!!!" he  
tries to look back at him, still crying. "Please, dammit! I ain't done a damn thing wrong all fuckin'  
day! Jus' lemme talk to you for a minute! Boss, please!"

The white demon feels himself picked up into the air. Valentino walks over to the desk and sits  
him on it. With his boss's tall height, his cock sits close to Angel's face. "Rub my fucking dick and  
you can talk. For now." It pulses in front of Angel, precum dripping from it.

Angel blinks before reaching three of his hands out to rub onto the large shaft, the fourth hand  
toying with the head of his cock. "Yes, daddy..." he muttered reluctantly, seeming to have no more  
words to say as he plays with his boss's member.

Valentino groans and looks down. "Nothing to say now? Fine." Without giving Angel another  
chance to speak, he grabs his head and uses two of his hands to hold him in place, two other hands  
forcing Angel's poor mouth open and with one thrust Valentino forces half of his cock down his  
little throat.

Angel yelps as he feels his cock slide down his throat, more tears streaming from his eyes which  
causes his makeup from the party to run down his face. Gagging and choking, he does his best to  
keep himself obediently in place for Val.

After a minute, Valentino pulls his cock out from Angel's mouth. He slaps him with it hard across  
the face and then shoves it in again deeper and begins to aggressively fuck his throat. "You are  
fucking mine!" he growled, "You are my little cock-slut! I can't wait to make you take those  
hellhound cocks I have planned for your first video!" he keeps fucking his throat, hitting deeper  
with each thrust.

Angel's eyes roll back, keeping his mouth open and continues to keep himself perfectly still. He  
tries to respond with a little nod, finding it more difficult to breathe the longer Valentino's cock  
pounds the back of his throat. His white face begins to start changing in color, Valentino's cock  
forcing its way so deep it doesn't even feel like its just in his throat anymore.

With a loud grunt, Valentino pushes his cock all the way down Angel's throat and releases a huge  
load. Almost as big as that first night, pumping directly down into his stomach. "Hng... fuck... you  
are such a good fucking boy!" He pulls his cock out and looks at Angel.

Angel feels the hot seed trickle down into his tummy, letting his boss's cock sit in his throat for a  
moment before he pulls it out. He gasps to catch his breath, following it by a few coughs and looks  
up slowly in Val's direction. Looking like a sad, used little mess, he has a drop of cum hanging  
from the corner of his mouth. When Angel looks completely up he can see Valentino is still fully  
erect.

"Nice and full, Angie?" Valentino grins evilly. "You didn't eat at dinner. Doesn't daddy treat you so  
fucking good... feeding you like that..."

Angel shudders, looking back down with embarrassment. Once he's finally caught the majority of  
his breath, he gives Val a gentle, obedient nod. Not having words to respond with.

Valentino smiles at Angel's submission. He then forcefully bends the spider over the desk. Angel  
watches the contents fall off the desk and onto the floor. Valentino's laptop breaks as it hits the  
ground but the overlord is too focused placing the head of his cock against Angel.

Angel uses his middle set of hands to hold himself balanced in place on the desk, his first set of  
hands coming around to cover his mouth, feeling Valentino's cock pressed up against him, he waits  
for the worst to begin.

With one hard thrust, Angel is filled to bursting with Valentino's hot, hard cock.

Angel yelps, gripping tightly onto the desk and sniffles quietly. "V-Val..." he turns to look back at  
him. "I dunno if I can take much more of this... you're bein' too rough, boss."

Valentino stops, blinking at Angel. A battling look in his eyes between an angering need of control  
and this new love for the spider. Suddenly, he rips his cock out from Angel. He walks over to his  
discarded robe and pulls out the pill bottle from before. This time, he dumps two into his palm and  
walks back over to Angel. The overlord quickly forces the pills into Angel's mouth. Placing a large  
hand over Angel's face, he waits for him to swallow. "Shut up and take the drugs, little bitch. It  
will all be okay soon."

Angel jerks back in defiance until he reluctantly swallows the pills down his cum-coated throat.  
After about three minutes of holding Angel in place, his body begins to relax. Going limp, his  
breathing drops and he raises his ass up for Valentino.

"Better!" Valentino says with excitement, slapping the spider on the ass. Before Angel has time to  
react to the slap, he feels the return of his boss's cock inside of him, bottoming out with every fast,  
rough thrust. Angel yelps, but this time it sounds more pleasurable.

"F-Fuck, Val!" Angel stutters, pushing his own face down into the surface of the desk as he raises  
his ass up higher in response.

Valentino's long, sharp fingers dig into Angel's fur and flesh. Pounding mercilessly, the overlord  
moans and grunts, seeming unable to make words as he is completely lost in the pleasure of raping  
Angel's tight, little body. After a much to short period of time, Angel feels him push deep inside  
and begin convulsing as he empties another load inside of him.

Angel's belly bulges from Valentino's cock and it just swells up even more from the amount of  
semen pouring into him. Panting in ecstasy, his eyes roll back, the spider desperate to feel more of  
it. Despite it being rape, his mind is in a horny high from the drug. "Ohh, Val!"

After a moment, Valentino's dick begins to soften before it falls out, seed gooping out of Angel.  
Valentino steps back onto the floor, laying there and panting heavily. "Very good... very...  
gooood..." And with that, he collapses onto the office floor, completely knocked out, leaving Angel  
drugged and leaking with cum up on his desk.

Angel lays there on his belly, panting himself. After a few minutes, he too passes out.

Ten minutes pass, and Angel suddenly jerks himself awake. In shock, he looks around. He's still in  
the office on the desk. The poor demon's head is spinning from the drug. He does his best to look  
down towards the floor, seeing Valentino laying there. He must've came too hard. "V-Val..." Angel  
staggers over to his boss, but then steps over him and walks out of the office. The doors must have  
unlocked when Valentino passed out, but it doesn't even occur to Angel. He's too fucked up to  
think that deeply. His vision is odd; everything looks brighter and more colorful than normal.  
Every little sensation around him feels close to orgasmic. His body craves to be filled, but his mind  
is clear enough to know that he needs to get away from Valentino. He manages to wobble and  
stumble into the elevator, where he knows he's a step closer to his room. His soft bed, waiting for  
him on the top floor. Man, he really can't wait to get into that damn bed.

Angel tries to focus on looking at all of the buttons. With shaky hands, he pauses for a moment  
before tapping on the one that leads him up to the floor with his room. The elevator feels like a  
rocket shooting up to Angel's drugged up senses. He holds onto the railings inside of the elevator as  
it darts up. Closing his eyes, he tries to get the woozy feelings out from his mind. After a fast,  
nauseating journey, the elevator dings and the doors open up to the familiar hallway. From his  
room, he can hear two female voices laughing while loud music blasts.

Angel growls in irritation. "Fuckin' Jezibell..." He did not want to have to deal with this right now.  
He didn't allow her to borrow his room to let her keep acting reckless. The music seems louder than  
what it would normally be as the poor spider's head spins. He angrily heads up to the door and  
slams it open. Not even glancing around as he yells out, "Jezibell!!!"

Angel Dust looks like a fucking mess. He's naked with makeup running down his cheeks and is in  
an overall whack from being drugged.

Jezibell herself is nude, running around in circles with her new leg on while an unfamiliar woman  
stands there, watching and laughing. The woman has one large red eye with a giant mane of blonde  
and pink ombre hair. She could easily be described as a pair of tits and ass stapled to a stick. She is  
dressed in Angel's signature jacket, but considering her drastic proportions and lack of extra arms  
she looks quite odd. At Angel's yell, Jezibell stops in her tracks and looks up at him in shock. "AAngel? What the fuck happened to you?"

The unknown woman looks over, reaching up a hand with the remote to mute the TV.  
"Awkward..." she says, looking at Angel.

Angel growls again, looking around before fixating his eyes back on Jezibell. "What the fuck is  
going on in here!?" he storms in the room, crossing his arms at Jezibell. "I told you to fuckin' relax  
and lay off the p-" Suddenly before he can finish his sentence, Angel throws up.

From the lack of food today, not eating at the party, and only having a load of cum in his stomach,  
it's not much except fluid and stomach bile. The elevator trip and the mix of drugs with added  
stress pushing Angel over the edge to puking.

"Cherri!" Jezibell screeches, "Help him!"

Quickly, Angel is picked up and carried into the bathroom. The unknown woman whispers sweet  
nothings to him as she places him into the tub. Hot water begins to cover over Angel's body. "Jezi!"  
Cherri shouts, "Get me the red pill bottle out of my purse, will 'ya?"

"W-What?"

"Bitch, you heard me! Red bottle! This poor slut's been drugged." Cherri turns back to Angel and  
starts washing him with one of the loofas in the bathtub. "Damn, bitch... you just got fucked good,  
huh? Jezi didn't mention you were a partier."

Angel groans and leans back into the tub. The drugs are really starting to hit him bad now. He  
pinches the space between his eyes and shakes his head a little. "I'm... I'm fine... it was nothing. I  
jus' need 'ta go to fuckin' bed..." he burps, feeling super gross and uncomfortable, not even really  
coming to terms with who he's speaking to. All he knows is that he's being spoke to and that he  
should respond.

Jezibell comes walking into the bathroom and hands Cherri the red bottle she mentioned. Cherri  
pops two pills out. They are white with red speckles on them. She holds them near Angel's mouth.  
"Take these. They will help."

With the pills being so close, Angel can smell a faint cinnamon scent to them, but he pushes them  
away anyways. "I ain't really in the fuckin' mood to be shovin' anythin' else down my throat, sorry.  
I'll just... I'll just let it wear off til morning." he tries to lean up from out of the tub, but is already  
struggling in lifting himself out.

Cherri sighs. "Stubborn bitch..." she grabs a handful of Angel's hair and shoves the pills into his  
mouth like Valentino did to him earlier. She covers his mouth and waits for him to swallow. The  
moment Angel does swallow, the pills hit him with a taste of fresh cherries and the warmth of  
cinnamon which flows through his body. It is like a wave of heat that burns away the effects of the  
drugs that Valentino gave him. In a flash of comfort, Angel blushes and his head clears up. Cherri  
pets his cheek as she watches him relax. "There 'ya go... there 'ya go..."

Angel lets out a deep sigh and eases down into the water, ripples of solace fluttering over him.  
"What the fuck was that..." he murmurs, "And what the fuck is up with you people forcing drugs  
down other peoples' throats..." he closes his eyes, not expecting an answer to his rhetorical  
question. After a moment he opens his eyes, looking at Cherri. "Uh, who are you?"

Cherri chuckles and takes one of the pills herself for no particular reason. She lets out another sigh.  
"'Cause this is hell! And I'm Cherri. Cherri Bomb! I'd say it's nice to meet you but you look like  
you just got gang-banged by five dudes so..." she stands up, "I'll leave 'ya to clean up. I'll get some  
clothes on Jezibell... little bitch loves to let her non-existent tits hang out. Also, we got pizza  
comin'! On your tab. Jez said it was okay." She smirks, closing the door and leaves Angel alone in  
the tub.

Angel stays quiet for a bit after she leaves, staring down at the water. As his head begins to clear  
up, he remembers how shit his day was. How shit the party was. How shit getting his dress ruined  
was. How shit Valentino was to him after the party. He frowns down at the water, letting his head  
hang. He would love to just sit in this tub all night, but he knows he needs to keep being strong  
despite how bad everything is turning out for him lately. Angel reluctantly cleans himself and after  
about thirty minutes he comes out from the bathroom. Seeming a lot more level-headed and less  
angry, he blinks over at Jezibell. "Hey Jez... sorry for blowin' up on 'ya back there... I know 'ya  
didn't do anythin' wrong just... today's been a fuckin' day." He walks over to the bed and sighs,  
plopping down onto it. He didn't even notice Cherri sitting there next to him eating a slice of pizza.

Jezibell immediately runs over and hugs Angel's leg tight. "I-I'm... I'm SOOOORRRYYYY!!!"  
She begins bawling.

"Jezi..." Cherri shakes her head, "You are such a weak bitch sometimes, I swear..."

Angel leans a tired arm out and reaches to pet Jezibell's head. "Don't stress on it, Jez... promise." he  
lifts his head up, smelling the pizza and gets up from the bed. He lets the smell direct him in sight  
of the pizza box and pulls the top up, grabbing a piece and takes a well deserved bite. "Mmnh..."  
Angel's eyes roll back with happiness. "I almost fuckin' forgot what food tasted like..." He goes  
back over to the bed, falling back onto it while chewing his slice of pizza. Feeling happier in the  
comfort of his room with good food and friends.

Cherri falls back next to Angel. "Seems like all you had in your gut was cum. So tell me, how  
many guys did you fuck to get that filled up? Had to be at least four." she laughs, taking a bite of  
her own slice.

Angel chews, keeping quiet for a moment til he swallows his chunk down. "Y-Yeah... at least  
four." he mutters awkwardly, quickly shoving another mouthful to stuff himself from speaking  
more.

Jezibell hops up on the bed. "I thought'cha only fucked Val right now? What happened to that?  
Was it that kind of party?"

Cherri's eyebrow raises. "Val... as in Valentino? One of the scariest overlords? Owner of this whole  
fuckin' building?"

Angel nearly chokes on his piece, reaching over on the end table to pick up a drink. Not even  
caring who's it is, he's had enough bullshit forced in his mouth today, he can handle a random  
drink. Luckily, it just turns out to be water. "U-Uhh..." he stammers, "Y-Yeah... him..."

"You fucked him? He did that to you? Just him!? His cock and balls must be huuuge!" Cherri  
exclaims.

Jezibell comes over and curls up on Angel's chest. "I missed you. I hope you don't mind me having  
Cherri over. She kept me company."

"N-Nah, of course not, Jez..." Angel smiles down at her, but it quickly fades as he turns his  
attention over on the clock to see how late it is. "You plan on crashin' here with me for another  
night or do 'ya think you're ready to spread your wings out?"

Jezibell nuzzles closer to her spider friend, yawning. "I'mma stay until you kick me out."

Cherri leans over, ruffling the tired Jezibell's hair and then stands up. "Y'all are something else! I'm  
gonna head out. I got a date with this fat-assed hispanic guy I met the other day. He has cakes for  
DAAAYS!" She smiles at Angel. "Have Jezi give you my number. I'm outta here!" Cherri heads  
over to the sliding door, going out to the balcony and she suddenly climbs over the railing and  
disappears.

Angel laughs a little as he watches Cherri leave, looking back down to pet Jezibell and sighs.  
"Well, I'm glad you had a good night at least. Your friend seems like a neat chick." he yawns big,  
his eyes drooping as he looks up towards the ceiling.

He only receives cute, soft breathing in return as Jezibell is asleep on his chest.

Angel's eyes continue to droop and blink heavily until one of the blinks stay shut and he falls fast  
asleep with his friend.


	15. When Pigs Fly

_Anthony slid back into the corner, raising his hands up desperately. "D-Dad! No, please!"_

_"Shut up, Anthony. How many times are you going to disappoint this family?"_

_There was a sudden blow to Anthony's gut. He coughed in pain. He hurt everywhere. His father_   
_was always abusing him or his siblings in some way._

_Unluckily for him, this time it was his turn._

_"Why can't you just make me proud in some way?" Henroin growled, picking his son up by the shirt_   
_collar and pressing him against the wall. "Why can't you be more like your brother?"_

_How many times did Anthony have to hear this in a day? Why wasn't him being him just never good_   
_enough? The words echoed in Anthony's head repeatedly. He began to panic. "I- I don't know!_   
_Please, dad, just make it stop! I'll do better next time, I swear!"_

_"You promise, Anthony?"_

_"Yes! Yes, dad!"_

_Anthony felt himself get slammed against the wall. He closed his eyes, expecting another blow. But_   
_the sound of his father's voice begins to shift._

_"Yes, daddy." the voice purred._

_When Anthony opened his eyes, the figure wasn't his father anymore; it was Valentino. The_   
_overlord grinned evilly._

Angel jolts up from his bed, screaming a little. He pants, looking around and realizes he's just in  
his room. He looks down, finding himself gripping tightly onto his blankets. Once he relaxes, he  
lets go of his blankets and falls back into the bed. "Whoo..." he exhales, "Haven't had one of those  
in awhile..."

He chuckles a little to himself, half of him thinking of how silly it is to be having nightmares like  
this. He's been dreaming of his dad beating him for years, but this time it was a little different.  
Instead of it just being Henroin, Valentino was in his dream too. Last night must have really got to  
his head.

It finally occurs to Angel that Jezibell isn't around in the room with him. He gets up, seeing the  
bathroom door is closed and heads over to it. "Jez...?" as he leans in towards the door, he hears soft  
sounds on the other side. "You in here?" he creaks the door open to peek inside.

He finds Jezibell in the tub. She has positioned herself so that the shower head nozzle is blowing  
into her pussy full force. "Velvet... Velvet! Yes Mommy, more!" she cried out.

Angel screams for the second time today in less than five minutes. He covers his eyes and  
immediately slams the bathroom door back shut. He pauses, leaning against the door before  
shaking his head. "Relax, Angel." he told himself, "Your friend is jus' masturbatin' in your  
bathroom while thinking about your other friend. Everything's fine." he walks out to his sliding  
door and stands looking over the balcony at the city.

As he looks outside, he spots Valentino's limousine pull up. He watches his boss step out of the  
car. He appears to be holding a bouquet of red and pink roses. In another hand, he has a large box.

At the sight of his boss, Angel's face hardens. The last thing he wanted to see was him. It only  
pissed him off even more seeing him hold what looked like gifts for someone.

Before he sees anything else, Angel quickly turns and heads back inside of his room. He closes the  
curtains angrily and marches over to his bed. Sitting down and wrapping himself in blankets, he  
burritos himself only allowing his head to stick out. He grabs the remote to his TV and flips it on,  
grumbling to himself angrily. Angel sits alone in the dark, trying to get the thoughts of Valentino  
out of his head as he turns the TV up louder, not paying attention to the cartoon on it.

Passed the loud TV, he can still hear Jezibell's moaning. "Yes! Yes, please! Can I cum, please!"

Angel growls again, looking over at the wall where the bathroom is, he leans a hand down to the  
floor and picks up a shoe before tossing it at the wall, trying to get Jezibell to shut the fuck up.

"Eep! S-Sorry!" Jezibell squeaked on the other side.

After a moment, outside of the TV noises and Jezibell's voice, Angel hears a knock at the door.

Stressed already, Angel swears under his breath. He did not want to see anyone right now. He  
reluctantly got up from the bed, keeping his blankets draped around him. "What could honestly be  
so fuckin' important!? It's only my third day in this shitty building and I-" When Angel opens the  
door and sees his boss standing there in front of him, he shuts right up. Staring at Valentino with  
wide, surprised eyes.

Valentino returns the surprised stare. He then narrows his eyes before allowing them to close and  
shakes his head. He takes a deep sigh before letting his red eyes open back up. Behind the shades,  
Angel can see that his eyes are soft. They aren't angry. They aren't controlling. Valentino had the  
same expression he did when he and Angel made love. It was no longer the look of the abuser from  
yesterday night.

The overlord slowly reaches a hand out to stroke Angel's cheek. "Mi dispiace angelo mio. Ti prego,  
perdonami. Ti amo."

_I'm sorry, my angel. Please forgive me. I love you._

Angel didn't want to hear this bullshit. He quickly slapped Valentino's hand away before it even  
touched his face. "Keep em' to yourself, boss. Lay off. I don't need your-" he stops, opening the  
door a bit wider. "Wait. Did you say you love me?" The frown stays on Angel's face, but the scowl  
disappears.

Valentino sighs, holding out the flowers Angel saw earlier. The box was still in his other hand.  
With Angel being able to see the box better, he sees that it is wrapped with a red bow, the shade  
matching Valentino's robe. "Yes, Angel..." he began, "I... I..." suddenly, he throws his head back  
slightly, yelling. "Stop being a bitch, Valentino!!!" he looks back at the spider, exhaling hard. "I.  
Love. You."

Angel pauses, the look on his face continuing to change until it levels and straightens out. The  
white demon's eyes eventually come up to meet Valentino's eyes, disregarding the items in his  
hands, he steps forward and yanks Valentino down by the front of his robe, leaning his boss in to  
press his lips against his.

Valentino makes a startled noise, but quickly leans into the kiss. He drops the flowers and mystery  
box, wrapping three of his four arms around the spider. Angel doesn't even realize that his fourth  
hand is holding something else too. Valentino prods his tongue against Angel's lips and he  
welcomingly invites his boss in to explore his mouth.

The bathroom door in the room opens up and Jezibell stands there, staring with wide eyes. "OOooh..." she immediately closes the door, locking herself back in the bathroom

Hearing strange grunts and what sounds like little oinks, Angel chuckles at Valentino, backing his  
head up to break the kiss. "Val..." he leans his head forward, pressing his forehead against  
Valentino's, "I might'a heard some interesting noises from you, but that one takes the cake."

Valentino gives the spider he adores so much a genuine smile, leaving his forehead against  
Angel's. "That wasn't me, my sweet. Grab the box and flowers. Let's go sit on the bed. Jezibell can  
stay in the bathroom for a minute." he straightens himself out, letting go of Angel.

Angel returns a smile, looking much happier than he did a few minutes ago. He nods sweetly,  
picks up the flowers and box and heads back into the dark, messiness of his room. "S-Sorry about  
the mess, boss. Jezibell had company over yesterday and I jus' haven't had time to..." his voice  
trails off, thinking Valentino would understand so he doesn't bother finishing his sentence. He  
takes a seat on the bed with his new gifts next to him.

Valentino walks inside and sets the third item he brought onto the floor. It's a pet carrier. The  
overlord quickly removes his robe, covering the pet carrier up with it and then turns back to Angel.  
"Well, what do you think of the flowers?"

Angel blinks down at the bouquet of roses, running his fingers over the petals gently. "They're  
lovely, Val." he smiles, looking up towards his boss. "But you didn't really have to get me  
anything. I know yesterday was rough for 'ya. I'm trying to block last night out but... I dunno, I  
didn't expect this from 'ya." He still doesn't know why he finds himself giving excuses for  
Valentino. Angel knows what happened last night was unacceptable, he just couldn't stay mad at  
Valentino.

Valentino gives Angel another genuine smile. "Angie, baby, shut up and open your box."

Obediently, Angel looks down at the box next to him and removes the lid; inside is a collar in the  
center of the box. Around the outside of the collar are little rhinestones embedded into the material.  
The inside of the collar is made from a soft velvet lining. The color of the collar is a blushed pink  
to match with Angel's body accents. Along with the collar are a variety of chocolates filled around  
the collar.

The spider's eyes gleam down into the box, he quickly blinks up at Val before looking down into  
the box again. "This... this is all for me?" Angel hesitates before picking up the collar into his  
hands and looks at his boss once more. "Val... you really didn't haf'ta go 'n do this..."

"Angie!" The overlord suddenly shouts. He catches himself, closing his eyes and sighs. "I... I love  
you, okay? And I know Velvet told you my story. So... me loving... let alone sharing that... it is  
hard. I can't promise to always be the loving man I want to be with you in public, but here... alone...  
I want to say I'm sorry... for what I did. I... I almost died last night after you left. If I had, without  
you knowing how I feel about you... I don't want to imagine that. So, let me do this for you." he  
walks over, planting a kiss on Angel's forehead. "Please, my Angel. I have one more thing to show  
you."

Valentino walks over to the pet carrier and lifts his robe off of it, putting it back on over his body.  
He begins to fight with the clasp keeping the carrier's door closed. "I couldn't find anyone else that  
I thought you might've liked. People don't really sell the cute pets anymore. They... just... don't...  
sell!-" with the final words, the clasp just breaks in Valentino's hands. The little door flies open and  
a small pink, splotchy blur runs out. The mystery creature runs around, snorting and oinking before  
it suddenly appears at Angel's leg, nuzzling against it.

When Angel looks down to finally get a good glance at the creature, he realizes it's a little pig. The  
pig's cute little eyes beam up at Angel.

Valentino stares at Angel with a nervous and expectant look on his face.

Angel doesn't even bother to look at Valentino. The spider shrieks with excitement and gently  
picks up the little pig, holding him up in his arms. "Oh, Val! He's so perfect! Oh, I get to keep  
him!?" Angel finally blinks over at his boss with a happy grin on his face. His eyes only rest on  
Valentino for a couple seconds before he looks back at the pig in his arms. "Look at you! You're so  
fuckin' cute!"

At Angel's excitement, Valentino relaxes. "Yes, my love." he smiles, "You get to keep him. I found  
him in a box at the butchers' shop labeled 'Snack Meat: To be made into nuggets'." He gets up and  
walks over to sit down next to Angel on the bed. While Angel is distracted, Valentino picks up the  
collar and begins to place it around the spider's neck.

Angel gasps as he looks at the pig. "No!... He's lying! You? Nobody could do that to you! Who  
would dare turn you into little fat nuggets? Well, too bad. You're my little Fat Nuggets now!" he  
rests the pig down into his lap, petting his tiny head. "I'm gonna have to get you your own little bed  
and food bowls and toys!" Angel is completely enthralled with his new pet.

Valentino finishes getting the collar securely on his pet. "So..." he started, "Am I forgiven?" he  
wraps an arm around Angel and kisses the top of his head.

"Mm..." Angel smirks playfully in thought, rolling his eyes as he looks away. "I guess so... maybe  
I can work sumthin' out." Angel leans down to set Fat Nuggets on the floor, watching the pig  
scamper off to explore the room.

Fat Nuggets regally trots and prances through the room, sniffing any and everything.

Valentino pulls Angel into his lap and kisses him. As they kiss, the bathroom door cracks open  
again, Jezibell's voice drifting into the room. "C-Can I come out now?"

Valentino breaks the kiss, sighing and leans in to Angel. "Up to you, my love." The word 'love'  
rolls of Valentino's tongue like it's wrapped in warm caramel.

Angel looks over towards the door. "Yeah, Jez. Come on out! Come see the new lil friend Val  
brought me over!" the spider slides off his boss's lap, moving around the room to clean the place  
up a little. He did not need his new pig to find something to eat or chew on.

Jezibell steps out with a towel and her prosthetic leg on. She lets out a squeal at the sight of the pig  
and runs towards him. Before she is able to reach out and pet him, she falls to the floor. Nuggets  
hops up like a scared cat and then begins to aggressively sniff Jezibell all over.

Angel shakes his head over at Jezibell as he cleans up his room. "How many times I gotta tell 'ya to  
be careful, Jez? Play nice with Fat Nuggets."

Valentino laughs at the sight, falling back on the bed. Angel's never seen his boss seem so relaxed  
and happy except that one night when they were all eating tacos together in his room. But  
suddenly, Valentino's face winces and he grips onto his chest. "Fucking...!"

Angel pauses his cleaning, coming over to sit back down next to his boss. Giving him a concerned  
look, Angel rests a hand on one of Valentino's arms, rubbing it comfortingly.

This has been happening so often lately, Angel would love to ask him questions, but he doesn't  
want to be rude or upset Val. To avoid complications, Angel changes the subject. "Did... Did you  
get your business issues resolved? Y'know, with the studio bein' closed down 'n all?"

At Angel's soft touch, the pain on Valentino's face fades. "Not yet..." the overlord sighed, "We will  
need a few more days, but I plan to have you doing shoots in a day or two." He brings a hand up to  
pet Angel's cheek. "Thank you, for not making a big deal about the heart beat."

There it was. An opening to finally ask.

"How... How did that happen?" Angel questioned, "Why does it happen?"

Valentino taps his chest. "This? Well, Velvet told you everything. From her perspective at least.  
You remember the part where she told you I captured the exterminator's light?"

Angel raises his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. "Yeah? She talked to you about that?" He  
turns his gaze away from his boss to look down at Jezibell and Fat Nuggets playing on the floor.  
"She seemed pretty serious 'bout the topic... I didn't know she said somethin' to 'ya." he looks back  
up at Valentino. "But yeah, I do remember her tellin' me that."

The pimp laughs, pulling Angel a little closer to him. "No. She didn't tell me." Valentino points  
over at Angel's hellphone on the bedside table. "You did. Just... indirectly."

Wait, what? Valentino's been tracking Angel this entire time and he didn't even know it?!

Angel stares at his hellphone with a shocked look on his face, doing his best to blink out of it when  
he hears Valentino continue on with his story.

"...To her, it lasted a few seconds. For me, it was hours. I spent hours in battle inside of myself  
with the exterminator. The only way I managed to hold and suppress the light was to trap it in my  
heart and lock it down. When I did that, my heart stopped beating. If it beats, there is a risk of that  
light escaping. And if that happens, well, I have a lot to worry about." Valentino smiles.

Angel eventually sets his eyes away from his phone and onto Val. "O-Oh..." he stammered, "Do...  
Do you think 'ya should stop visitin' me then? You know I notice it... how much I can hear it beat  
around me. I'm not tryin' to make your life any harder, boss. I don't want a repeat of yesterday. I  
know you don't either." he gestures at the gifts he brought him.

Valentino pets Angel's cheek once more. "Angel... you're worth the risk."

He suddenly pulls the spider on top of him and falls back onto the bed. The two begin to make out.  
Valentino lets all four of his hands drift over Angel's body, gripping and caressing him everywhere.  
Angel lets out a soft moan in response to his touches, the white demon closes his eyes, completely  
forgetting about Jezibell and Fat Nuggets being in the room with them

Valentino's hands slide underneath Angel's shorts, groping his ass and begins to play with his hole.

"U-Uhm, g-guys?" Jezibell chimes up.

Valentino sighs in frustration, breaking the kiss. "JEZIBELL! Take Fat Snacks for a walk!"

Jezibell jumps up at her boss's sudden yelling. "Y-You mean, Fat Nuggets?"

"Snacks! Nuggets! I don't care! Just take him for a walk!" Valentino immediately goes back to  
kissing Angel.

At the sight of this, Jezibell rushes to grab Fat Nuggets and heads out of the bedroom.

As soon as the door shuts and the two leave, Valentino feels a quick, sharp smack against his  
cheek. He looks up, seeing Angel glaring above him. "That's for rapin' me last night. I didn't wanna  
haf'ta do that in front of Jez, but 'ya had it comin'." Angel gets up off of Valentino, changing his  
clothes, glancing over at his boss to continue speaking. "Jezibell's one of your employees, right? I  
ain't gonna disrespect 'ya in front of her."

Valentino strokes his cheek in shock for a moment before he smiles.

Suddenly Angel feels his naked body pressed up against the wall, two hands on his shoulders and  
one around his throat. "Thank you for respecting me in front of my employees! Now..." Valentino  
purred, "To pay you back for that slap..." The overlord quickly leans in, biting into Angel's neck  
with his sharp teeth.

Angel yelps at the bite, immediately growling after and rolls his eyes. "Boss... regardless of this, I  
still work for 'ya." He tries to nudge Valentino away with the back of his elbow. "And 'ya didn't  
pay me for the last two times we fucked. And if this is about to be a third- you're jus' sinkin'  
yourself more into a debt." Angel gives his boss a smug look with his snide comment. "I do work  
for you, right, boss?"

Valentino uses his free hand to reach into his back pocket, pulling out a thin wallet. He takes a card  
out of it and shoves it into Angel's mouth. "Here. Credit card. No limit." He latches onto Angel's  
neck again and then picks him up. "Now shut the fuck up, my love. Daddy's going to make you  
cum." The overlord grins and carries Angel over to the bed. Before Valentino sets Angel down, his  
phone begins to ring in his pocket. "Fucking!" he quickly kisses the spider demon before dropping  
him onto the bed. "Who the fuck is bothering me right now?" he leans down, pulling his hellphone  
out. "Yes? ...Oh, really? Okay. Yes, you did good letting me know. We will be down in a few  
minutes! Have them wait out front. Send down Kevin and Karl. I will need their help bringing the  
larger object up."

Valentino ends the call, turning to Angel with the 'boss' grin back on his face. "Come on, Angel.  
Your sister is here to visit."


	16. The Spider Siblings

"My... My sister?" Angel's eyes widened. "Molly's here? What the hell does she want? What did  
she say?"

After hanging up the phone, Valentino heads over to the door. "Nothing to me. I didn't speak with  
her directly. One of the girls called me letting me know. She's downstairs with a moving truck full  
of shit. Also, there's another spider with her, maybe your brother?" he opens the bedroom door,  
waiting for Angel.

Angel quickly gets up from the bed to put his clothes back on and follows Valentino on out. "Didn't  
they already send enough over? I haven't even had time 'ta check out the other boxes downstairs."

Valentino smiles. "As far as I know, that's just more clothes in those boxes. Seems like this stuff is  
furniture waiting." When he looks down at Angel, he can see that he's frowning. The overlord leans  
a hand to rest it on Angel's cheek. "Come on. No need to frown. Put on a smile and show them  
you're the bad bitch that I know you are, Angie." He gives him a quick kiss before slapping the  
spider on the ass. "Let's not keep em' waiting."

Angel gives Val a playful smirk. "Right behind 'ya, boss." Once his boss turns back around the  
smile fades off of Angel. Although he was excited to see his siblings, he wasn't completely ready to  
speak to them.

Grabbing ahold of Angel's hand, Valentino leads him into the elevator. He presses the button for  
the first floor and stays silent for a moment. Without looking over, he gives Angel's hand a  
squeeze. "When we get off the elevator, you know I have to turn the boss mode back on, right?  
But... you know I still... love you."

The spider slowly turns his head up to look at Valentino. Then he looks back down, sighing and  
shrugging. "Yeah, boss. Sure. Do what'cha gotta do to protect yourself."

Angel wanted to fully understand why Valentino didn't publicly display affection with him, but he  
couldn't. He knew that his boss was well respected, protected, and powerful. So why couldn't  
Valentino do what he wanted with Angel? Why did he hide?

Suddenly, Valentino hits the emergency stop. "Hey!" he says, shooting a serious look at Angel.  
"This isn't just for me. If people found out I valued you, they would attack you." he gets a little  
closer, "I love you, Angie... I know this isn't perfect, but it's Hell. I'm doing my best."

Angel, being stubborn and wanting to be openly admired, refuses to reason with his boss. When he  
feels Valentino shift closer he backs away slightly. "You're already dead, boss. I'm already dead.  
And it's not like you're not protected. Jus'... don't worry about it." he leans his arm out and hits the  
elevator button to keep going down, trying to end the conversation.

Valentino growls. He pauses before standing next to Angel and grabs his hand again, linking  
fingers with his like a couple would. At the feeling of this, Angel subtly lets a satisfied smile  
spread across his lips. Success.

4... 3... 2... DING! The elevator doors slide open.

Valentino keeps his hand locked with Angel's as they step out. From the elevator, the two can see  
outside of the front glass doors stands Molly in front of a truck parked on the side of the road.  
Arackniss is leaned up against the other end of the truck, smoking a cigarette.

"I love you, Angel." Valentino says with a sigh, giving Angel's hand another light squeeze before  
the two begin to head out.

Molly can see the two inside and she perks up with a big, bubbly smile. "Oh, it's Anthony!" she  
exclaims, running over with all four of her legs. She doesn't even wait for Valentino and Angel to  
make it outside and she comes right in through the glass doors. "Anthony!" she exhales, leaning in  
to give her brother a hug. "How are you?!"

Angel lets out a tiny 'oof' as his sister suddenly embraces him. "H-Hey, sis, what's goin' on?"

At the sight of Molly approaching, Valentino tenses up but refuses to let go of Angel's hand, doing  
his best to be determined. He keeps silent, looking Molly over from his great height before looking  
over at Arackniss still outside smoking.

"Oh, not a lot y'know!" Molly chippers, "We jus' thought maybe if we brought 'ya some more stuff  
over, you'd feel more comfortable here at your new home!"

Angel raises an eyebrow at her. "Molls, how did 'ya know I was even-"

"C'mon!" she exclaims, turning towards the truck. "All the stuffs out this way!"

Arackniss makes eye contact with Valentino for a split second before looking away, putting his  
cigarette out on the ground.

Valentino snarls at this, not appreciating the little dark spider grinding his cig out on the ground.  
There are multiple cigarette bins around the entrance. The overlord turns his glare away from  
Arackniss and his eyes soften down at Angel and Molly. "Nice to see you again, Miss Molly."

Molly gives him a little grin, but it seems more nervous than anything. "Y-You too! You really are  
quite tall! I didn't get to directly speak to you last time, but they really weren't kiddin' on 'ya height,  
Mr. Valentino!" she grabs Angel's free hand, leading him out of the building. Angel blinks over at  
Valentino as their hands break and gives his boss a little smile like its okay.

Valentino shakes his head with a soft smile on his face as he watches the two head out. "They are  
gonna end up being your family too, Valentino." he told himself, "Get used to em'..." Before  
slipping his boss-face back on, the overlord follows them out.

The two spider siblings head outside, the third coming around to the back of the truck and hops  
himself up. Arackniss is strong for being so little. "Let's get this shit over with, Molly." Arackniss  
sneers, "Y'can't keep draggin' me around doin' your errands."

Molly scoffs at this. "For cryin' out loud, Ari. He's your brother too."

Two short but very muscly demons come out from the building, following everyone outside.  
Valentino turns to them. "Ah, Kevin, Karl. Help bring everything in that truck there to the star  
suite." The two demons nod simultaneously and approach the truck as Arackniss opens the back  
up.

The moving truck door flings open, Arackniss looking inside at all of the furniture. "You're out of  
your damn minds if you think I'm about to haul this shit up there." He blinks up with all of his little  
eyes towards the very tall Porn Studios building.

Another scoff comes from Molly. "Quit it already! Anthony's lovely boss has some nice men to  
help us." She smiles over at Valentino and the two demons before returning her attention back on  
Angel. "So! Tell me all about it so far! What's it like being here? Have 'ya made any friends?"

As if Molly's words had magic powers, which at this point, she just might be with all that she  
knows, Jezibell walks up in her usual flapper outfit. Her synthetic leg helping her move fairly  
naturally as Fat Nuggets tugs on a makeshift leash made from a feather boa that is tied around the  
pig's middle. At the sight of Angel, Nuggets goes wild, making oinking and snorting noises. He  
drags his little feet on the ground trying to get to his new owner.

Angel lets out a happy squeal at the sight of his piggy, leaning down to pick him up when he's  
close enough to reach him. "Molly, meet Fat Nuggets! Nuggets, Molly!" he turns over to face  
Jezibell. "And this here is Jez!"

Molly grins, bending down slightly to look at Jezibell. "Oh, you're so cute! Are you watching out  
for my brother here? Keepin' him out of trouble I hope?"

Jezibell, being the raging homosexual that she is, blushes hard as Molly focuses her attention onto  
her. "Y-Yes, Mo- Ma'am, I have been! Your brother is a good person... h-he has treated me very  
well..." she is staring at Molly's cleavage like it holds the secrets of the universe. Jezibell's pastel  
purple skin taking on a heavy red flush.

The two beefy demons are carrying out random pieces of furniture; lamps, a dresser, some tables.  
Pieces that Angel recognizes from the family home, but some of them look oddly familiar to his  
furniture he used to have back in the mortal world. Arackniss stays leaned against the truck, letting  
the two muscle demons do the work and he lights another cigarette, eyeing the demons coldly as  
they walk pass and move furniture.

Molly grins down at Jezibell. "I'm so glad my brother has such a good friend lookin' out for him!"  
She stands back, placing her first set of hands on her hips and glares over at Arackniss. "ARI!"

The little spider demon nearly falls over at his sister's sharp yell. "WHAT!?" he snaps back.

"Go be helpful with those gentlemen! And you should really introduce yourself and be more  
respectful around Mr. Valentino!"

Arackniss rolls his eyes, grumbling a little as he tosses his cigarette out again onto the floor,  
picking up what his short self allows and heads towards the building.

Valentino growls at the cigarette and picks it up, pocketing it. He turns over to Angel. "Hey,  
Angie. I am going to introduce myself to your brother. Have fun with your sister and Jezi." The  
overlord pets Fat Nuggets quickly and then briskly walks over to Arackniss, taking the small box  
out of the spider's hands. He uses another hand to reach down and pick up Arackniss, walking out  
of earshot of Molly, Angel, and Jezibell.

"Hey! What gives, Stretch!?" Arackniss says, baring his fangs at Valentino.

Valentino looks back to make sure he's far enough from everyone before dropping the box onto the  
floor. He quickly pins Arackniss to the nearest wall and bends to make his face level with his.  
"First off, my name is Valentino... secondly..." The pimp pulls the cigarette butt out of his pocket,  
holding it in front of Arackniss's face. "I enjoy a smoke as much as the next fucking guy, but I also  
paid to have alllll those lovely bins set up for people to dispose of them properly. Now I see you  
have eight mother fucking eyes, so you didn't miss them. Which means you chose to be  
disrespectful. I like your brother... your sister seems nice... you on the other hand..." Suddenly,  
Valentino forces Arackniss's mouth open and shoves the cigarette butt into it before clasping his  
hand over the spider's mouth so he can't spit it out. "You... you treat my place like shit! You treat  
your sister like shit, and I get the feeling you do the same thing to Anthony." Darkness begins to  
loom around the two. "If I EVER catch you treating MY Angel like anything except the fucking  
goddess that he is, I will make you one of my bitches. I have lots of viewers that would love to see  
an angry little fucking twink like you guzzle a couple gallons of cum. Am I understood?"

Arackniss growls passed his mouth being forced shut. He glares at Valentino with all of his furious  
red eyes for a couple seconds before looking away. As much as the spider would love to shoot a  
bullet through the overlord's face, he knew it would be a stupid move. He knew scrapping with  
Valentino was not the move to be making.

Molly, Angel, and Jezibell open the doors to step inside the studio. Molly's happy voice echoes as  
she looks around inside. "I can't believe you live here, Anthony! It's insane! I wish I could live in a  
place like this."

Angel raises an eyebrow at his sister. "N-No, Molls. Don't say that."

Valentino, hearing their voices, quickly lets go of Arackniss and pulls his darkness back into him.  
He turns to the three demons that walk in and says loudly, "I don't have any openings for women..."  
he gives Arackniss an evil, quick glance before continuing. "But, if I end up needing a secretary or  
party coordinator, I'll have Angel let you know!" The overlord picks the box Arackniss was  
carrying back up and shoves it into Arackniss's arms before tapping the little black spider on the  
ass. "Thanks for the chat, Ari. It was very enlightening."

Arackniss glares and growls at Valentino before walking away, his jaw chattering with anger as he  
heads to the elevator silently.

Valentino walks over to the three, petting Jezibell's head before giving Angel a little kiss on the  
forehead. "So, my dear, what plans do you have with your sister? Anything I can do for you?"

Angel smiles up at his boss sweetly. "We were plannin' on gettin' some grub I think."

Molly nods in agreement. "I promise we won't take long, Mr. Valentino! Me and Ari have to skedaddle on outta here right after we eat and after all the furniture is unloaded. I hope that's okay, I  
can't imagine how busy you and Anthony's schedules are!"

"Well then," Valentino hums, gesturing over to the elevator. "I will join you and then depart for my  
office before you three eat." The purple demon pulls Angel away from the two girls and presses  
him close to him, walking to the elevator. He hits the button for the second floor and then the  
eleventh floor. Everyone steps inside and waits til the elevator dings again and opens for the  
second floor. Valentino turns to Angel. "I will see you later, my l-" he stops, looking at Molly and  
then continues. "My little spider." He plants a kiss on Angel's forehead and walks out.

The door closes and the elevator moves up containing Molly, Jezibell, and Fat Nuggets in Angel's  
arms.

Angel doesn't realize it, but he has a stupid dreamy smile on his face as he watches his boss leave.  
Molly definitely catches Angel's soft eyes right away. She knows her brother's face when he has a  
crush. Angel's little daze is suddenly interrupted when he begins to hear Molly's voice.  
"Oooohhh!!! You have the hots for him! You're completely clobbered! I mean, don't get me  
wrong, Anth, I totally would too if I was in your position! Kissin' my forehead around like that and  
holdin' my hand...!"

Angel turns a little red, tensing up at his sister. "Molly! C'mon, you chit chat more than me! And  
that's sayin' a lot!"

Molly just giggles. "Oh, I'm just happy for you is all!"

Jezibell perks up and decides to contribute to the conversation. "Angel's fucked him too!"

Angel glares like Satan himself, squeezing Jezibell's hand painfully tight. Molly in the back just  
shrieks louder.

"Aieee!!! When is the wedding!?"

Angel glares back at Molly, "Relax, Molls! He's jus' my boss! No one's gettin' hitched."

Jezibell pouts, thinking she was putting her pennyworth in.

Finally, they reach the restaurant floor and they all step inside to head to a table. Once seated, and  
Fat Nuggets laying under Angel's chair, a familiar thick bottomed, black skinned demon walks up  
holding three menus. "Hello, ladies! My name is Thisty! I'm new here so forgive me for not  
knowing your regular orders. What can I get for 'ya to drink?"

Huh, Velvet must have gave the waiters back at the café some jobs here. She just couldn't seem to  
let go of her ass candy.

Molly looks at the menu with excitement. She leans her face into it before blinking up at the man.  
"Oh, I'll just have a sweet tea!"

Angel looks up too, recognizing the waiter demon but doesn't question him. "U-Uh, jussa water for  
me." He looks back down at the menu to browse.

"I'll take a sweet tea too!" Jezibell finally orders and Thisty smiles at all of them.

"I'll be back with those in a minute." he turns away, leaving the three to chat

Jezibell oggles at Molly more. "So, how come 'ya brought Angel all that stuff?"

Molly pauses with a smile, leaning her elbows up on the table and looks at her brother. "Angel? Is  
that's what theys' callin' you now? How cute! Mmm... well..." she says, turning to look back at  
Jezibell. "I jus' figured he'd need it to deck his new place out a little! I knew he didn't have many  
clams on him to buy anything."

Angel shoots a confused look at his sister. "Yeah, but, how ?"

To this question, Molly just shoves her face back into the menu. "Ooh, the club sandwich on here  
looks amazing!"

"Angel makes good money." Jezibell says, leaning back in her seat. "He's been here less than a  
week and already has a couple grand!"

And a credit card, Angel thinks to himself.

Thisty walks back over with the drinks, setting them down for everyone. "Ready yet, ladies?"

"The club for me, sir!" Molly chimes, folding her menu back up in front of her.

Angel takes a minute, looking at his menu, but due to his confusion from his sister, he doesn't think  
about the food too much. "I'll just get the cheeseburger again."

Molly snickers, looking over at Jezibell. "Antho- oh, excuse me, Angel, can literally eat anything  
and not gain a single pound! It's so unfair." The lady spider pouts, puckering her lips to her straw  
and sips on her iced tea.

"I like some meat on the bones, so you're okay." Jezibell suddenly blushes, realizing what she just  
said and hides her face in her menu.

"Alright," Thisty started, "One club and one cheeseburger. And you?" he blinks at Jezibell.

"B-Bowl of pasta..." she mutters.

Thisty writes everything down and takes the menus. "Alright! Give me twenty minutes!" He walks  
away and Jezibell buries her hands onto her embarrassed, red face.

Molly giggles, noticing how flustered Jezibell is. "Oh, you're too cute, I could just eat you up!"

Jezibell almost chokes on her drink at that comment but stays quiet, Molly continuing to speak.

"Really though, Angel." His sister turns to look at him. "You should keep in touch more. I know  
Ari doesn't say too much to 'ya, but we both do miss you! Dad does too."

Angel tenses at the word 'dad', clearing his throat a little. "Jokes, Molls. You know damn well he  
hasn't even bat an eye about me bein' gone."

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong!" Molly shakes her head. "When he figured out you left, he  
practically flipped his wig on us. You know how he gets..." her voice begins to drop.

After the mention of the word 'dad', Jezibell stiffens up too. "You got a dad down here, Angel?"

"Yeah, but he ain't too important..." Angel circles his fingers along the rim of his cup, staring  
down. After a minute, he frowns and blinks up at Molly. "He... He doesn't know where I am, right,  
Molls?"

Molly quickly shakes her head in response. "Oh, no no no, no! I would never tell him, Anth. Trust  
me. You know I wouldn't do somethin' like that. Your secrets are safe with me." she smiles  
gingerly at her brother.

Jezibell takes a sip of her tea, "What about 'ya brother? Would he tell your dad?"

Both Angel and Molly are taking sips of their drinks at the same time and then look up right at  
each other.

Molly suddenly jerks up, "I'll pulverize his little ass if he even tries! That crumb better be moving  
furniture like he was told."

Angel now looks pretty nervous. "M-Maybe bringin' Arackniss along wasn't the best idea, Molls."

"Well, who else was supposed to help me lug furniture? Dad!?"

Jezibell leans back in her seat, looking on edge. "Um... this is some good tea..."

Angel mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes and looking away. "That is if you didn't already..."

Molly jeers, "I might not be as holy as you,Angel, but you damn well know I ain't no rat!"

Angel suddenly stands up from his seat, leaning his hands on the table towards his sister. "Then  
why're you bein' so secretive about not tellin' me how you knew I got here!? You gotta  
know everything but can't tell me jack shit!"

Molly stands up too. "Why can't you just appreciate the things I do for you!? Who else is going  
to!?"

Thisty turns the corner, holding a tray of food. "Should... I pack this to go?"

Molly indirectly glares over at Thisty, then at Angel and crosses her arms. "Hmph. Enjoy the  
furniture that I decided to bring over to you." She storms out of the restaurant without another  
word.

"Oh yeah!" Angel calls out, "Some sister you are! Countin' favors and shit!" he grumbles, sitting  
back down in his seat and looks up at Thisty. "Nah, bring it here. I need to chow on somethin'  
after that."

Thisty walks over hesitantly, setting the food down and looks at Angel. "So, I was um... informed  
by Kyle that you're 'big business' around here and you don't have to pay so... let me know if you  
need anything!" He quickly walks away.

Jezibell grabs her bowl of pasta and starts eating with her little fingers. "I'm sorry if that whole  
thing was my fault... I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Nah, Jez... don't worry 'bout it." Angel says, picking up his burger. "Molls will cool down in about  
an hour and call me on the phone cryin' her eyes out." He takes a giant, rather savage bite out of his  
food. "Trust me, I can handle my sister."

Jezibell shoves more noodles into her mouth. "If you're sure..."

The rest of the eating stays in silence before Jezibell slouches back in her chair, patting her belly. "I  
love when Kyle cooks! Why don't we go see your room with all the stuff in it?"

"Yeah..." Angel sighs, "I guess I should do some organizin' in there. Velvy's supposed to stop by at  
some point today too. I should see if she texted me. You all can help me sort out the chaos!" He  
hops up from his seat, grinning and holds his hand out for Jezibell to take.

Looking at the offered hand, Jezibell smiles wide. She jumps up and takes it.

Before leaving, Angel scoops Fat Nuggets into his free side of arms and heads with Jezibell into  
the elevator, leaving Molly's forgotten club sandwich behind on the table.


	17. Golden Mistakes

After Angel and Jezibell leave the restaurant with Fat Nuggets, they head back up into his room.  
There is furniture cluttered and spaced around everywhere. After some time of moving stuff  
around, there's a knock at the door and Velvet comes in to join the situating. The three friends  
spend hours setting Angel's room up to perfection. Angel hasn't heard from his sister or brother  
since they left the studio. And to be honest, he was okay with that for now. Sure, he loved them  
both, but he didn't ask to see his siblings earlier. He still needed some time away from them.  
Besides, the lunch date with Molly and Jezibell didn't exactly go as well as he had hoped for. He  
knew Molly wouldn't stay permanently mad at him, but it was just another thing added to his plate.

After Velvet leaves from helping out in the room, Angel Dust helps Jezibell get ready for bed.  
Once the two are settled in bed together, he keeps an extended arm out for her to cuddle with. Fat  
Nuggets curls up into a cute, little chunky ball on the foot of the bed to snooze. Angel looks up  
towards the ceiling, thinking quietly to himself. The passed few days for him have been pretty  
damn packed full of drama, emotion, and tension. He was hoping for a break soon. He knew he  
was going to start his shoots soon for work. He could handle that, but the unnecessary situations  
he's been getting into with his boss, poor Jezibell getting her leg sawed off, and the uncomfortable  
dinner party, were all things he wanted to completely evaporate from his mind. He needed a damn  
break.

Interrupting his pondering thoughts, Angel's hellphone buzzes.

He picks up the device off of his bedside table and swipes the messages open. It's Charlie.

He hasn't reached out to her since the dinner party.

Angel's face began to harden as he stared down at the message.

What in the world could a text just saying 'HELP!!!' mean?!

Was she in trouble? Where in the fuck was Angel supposed to find her? Great. As if all odds were  
against him, it seems he had another problem to get into and struggle to figure out.

Angel looks over at Jezibell, slowly leaning his arm off of her once he sees she's fully asleep. He  
replaces his arm with a pillow for her to cuddle with. As quietly as possible, Angel began digging  
through his laundry basket of dirty clothes. He knew he had the damn address to that stupid hotel  
that Charlie gave him at the party written down on some crumpled note somewhere. After some  
searching, he finds the note buried deep within his laundry basket. He quickly turns to his  
wardrobe, throws some loose, comfortable clothes on, gives his pig a gentle kiss on his little head  
and begins to head out the door.

But then he stops.

Angel knew about Valentino's strong dislike for the Magne Family. There's no way he could come  
up with a good excuse telling Valentino that he went to go and see the King of Hell's daughter.  
And he certainly couldn't bring his hellphone along either. He was lucky that Valentino told him  
earlier that he could track him with it. He rested his hand on the doorknob, thinking to himself.  
After a moment of hesitation, Angel turns to his balcony. He heads out the sliding door and steps  
outside. He remembers how that Cherri girl climbed over the railing and leaped out. This seemed  
like a better alternative than going down the elevator where he knew security would catch him and  
let his boss know that he was trying to head out of the studio without permission.

So, without much further ado, Angel climbed over his balcony's railing and his feet eventually met  
the city's pavement. Looking around outside, it was surprisingly quiet. It didn't seem too busy at  
this hour. Pulling out the note from his back pocket, he glances down at the address underneath the  
words written Happy Hotel.

Angel kept to himself during his stroll through Pentagram City. Luckily, no other demons harassed  
or bothered him. After his quiet, but brisk walk, he eventually approached the double doors to the  
hotel. He looks at the address, then up at the hotel, and with a short sigh he walks up and knocks.  
Man, he really hoped he got here quick enough.

A few seconds pass and one of the doors quickly open. "Oh!" Charlie says, standing there. "You  
got here a lot faster than I thought you would. I'm really glad you're here. We could really use the  
help..." she closes the door as Angel walks in.

"What's going on?" Angel says in a hurry, looking around to see what could be wrong.

Vaggie is standing in the main entryway of the hotel. Her arms are crossed and she looks a tad  
upset. "Nothing." she sighs, "Just Charlie overreacting again, but since you're here I am sure your  
help would be appreciated."

Angel blinks in confusion and then lets out an agitated groan. "You... texted me that just for some  
help around the hotel? Are you out of your fuckin' minds?! I thought maybe somethin' bad was  
happenin'!"

Charlie chuckles nervously. "Y-Yeah... I guess I didn't convey myself well enough. B-but... what  
we do need is the light bulbs in most of the rooms are busted... and we don't have a ladder... so...  
do you think you could be our ladder?" she smiles hopefully at him, looking adorably pathetic.

Angel blinks more, before letting out another groan and tosses his head back, rolling his eyes.  
"Fine! Fifteen minutes. No more. I gotta make this snappy before Val finds out I'm missin'."

Angel hoists Vaggie up by her waist, raising her up and holds her towards the nearest light fixture.  
"Eh..." he mutters with a little shrug, "He's got like, attachment issues or somethin' I think. Don't  
worry about it. I'll be outta here in a jiffy and he won't even realize I was gone. But next time," he  
glances over at Charlie, "please, context next time!"

Charlie gives him another awkward smile. "R-Right... thanks again, Angel. This means a lot to the  
both of us."

Vaggie wraps her legs around Angel's head to balance herself as she reaches to pull out the first  
bulb. She keeps one of the new bulbs in her mouth. "Catch, babe!" she says as she drops the dead  
bulb down to Charlie. She screws in the new bulb and then looks at Angel. "Few steps to the right,  
please."

Charlie immediately leans up to catch the bulb in her hands. "Got it!" she exclaims sweetly, going  
over to toss it in the trash.

Angel moves in the direction Vaggie says and he tries to break the silence. "So... what's this hotel  
for exactly again? Somethin' about savin' or helpin' people out?"

Vaggie drops the second bulb, ignoring Angel's question. "Catch!" She says to Charlie, getting the  
second one in and then releases her leg lock off of Angel. "Down, spider-man..."

Charlie catches the second bulb and puts it in the trash, looking up at Angel. "Huh? Oh! Right. I  
forgot we didn't talk too deep about it at dinner! Well... yeah! I do want to help people. I'm just...  
I'm tired of seeing so many people die every year. There has to be a better way to handle things  
than killing sinners here constantly. I wish my dad didn't allow it, but, it is what it is. And I'm at a  
point in life where I'm able to want to make that change! So, the Happy Hotel will soon be up and  
running for business!"

Angel just blinks, not completely understanding what she's ranting on about but he just nods a little,  
setting Vaggie down. "Uh, sure. Sounds great."

Vaggie walks over to her girlfriend and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're so cute when  
you talk about your passions." Smiling, she walks over and grabs two more bulbs. As she turns to  
Angel, her smile melts into a frown. She walks up to him and points at two more dead bulbs.  
"Come on, let's get this over with."

Angel raises an eyebrow at Vaggie, not understanding her sudden change in tone and expression,  
but doesn't bother pressing into it. He lifts her back up, continuing to help moving from light to  
light, room to room. After about twenty minutes of work, there's another knock at the door.

"One sec!" Charlie chimes, running over to open it.

Great. It's Val. Angel thought to himself as he heard the knock from the main room. It's over for  
his ass.

Turning away from the door, Charlie holds about three pizza boxes in her hands and smiles.

Angel sighed and relaxed once he saw her come back. He nearly pissed himself.

"I needed to thank you some way, Angel. Most of my money right now is being dropped into this  
hotel project so I can't really offer you anything like that... s-so... I hope some pizza is an okay  
payment for now?" Charlie pipes out softly, setting the pizza boxes on the side of the abandoned,  
dusty bar.

Angel sets Vaggie back down at the last light and he looks over at the clock on the wall. "Mm...  
I'm already passed my time limit. I should definitely get goin'." He quickly opens one of the pizza  
boxes, grabbing three pieces into his many hands.

"Oh!" Charlie calls back out, "Angel?" she looks over at him as he's opening the door to head out  
with his pizza slices.

"Yeah?" he says, looking back at her.

Charlie smiles. "You're welcome here anytime... really. Anytime you need anything."

Angel doesn't really think much of this, he just needed to get back to the studio before he gets his  
ass whooped. "Yeah, okay, bye." He replied promptly with a small wave before closing the hotel  
door shut. He glances around, lets out a soft sigh and heads his way back to the studio, eating his  
food along the way.

Angel walks back up to the studio and climbs his way back up the side of the building and onto his  
balcony. He can see from outside of his room how dark it is in there. Guess he was in a bit of a  
rush though, he left the door open on accident. He was hoping Jezibell didn't wake up and freak out  
or something to that extent.

Before Angel can step forward to enter into his room, his white face is suddenly illuminated in a  
red light and he can see that familiar smile and those red eyes shining in front of him. "Hello,  
Angie."

The spider winces a little. "V-Val?" he stammered, taking a small step back.

Suddenly, a large hand wraps around Angel's throat, lifting him into the air. "Have fun?" The  
overlord's voice is dangerously sweet, hiding the rage in his words.

Angel tenses up, staring into what he can see of his boss's face. "F-Fun? I... I dunno what you're  
talkin' about, Val. I just needed to get some air." He reaches all six of his arms to try and tug on  
Valentino's one arm holding onto his throat. "C-Can you let me go, please?"

"Some air? SOME FUCKING AIR?!" Valentino throws Angel onto the bed. It's empty. Jezibell  
isn't there anymore. "How was the air at that hotel?" He steps towards Angel. The spider is finally  
able to see him better in the dark now that his eyes have settled better. The red liquid drips from  
Valentino's mouth and down to his jaw. He is a creature of pure rage; obviously showing feelings  
of betrayal and pain. "You know you aren't to go anywhere without my permission. Why didn't you  
just ask? After everything I have done... everything we have talked about and shared... YOU  
FUCKING LEAVE ME?!" Valentino towers over Angel laying on the bed.

"B-Boss! Please jus' stop and lissen for a sec!" Angel raises all of his hands up in front of the tall  
demon. "Please, you're right! I don't want a repeat of last night! It's my fault! Ch-Charlie just  
seemed so... seemed so worried in her text I didn't think about goin' through the hassle of lettin' you  
know where I was headed, boss! But I wasn't leavin'! Honest!" he scoots back on the bed as he  
nervously speaks.

"I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! I fucking gave you my deepest, most special gift!" Valentino  
flinches after speaking, gripping onto his chest. "Why didn't you just come to me... or at least take  
your damn phone?!"

"I..." Angel stutters, looking down. "I dunno, boss. I... I figured you wouldn't want me goin' over  
there... the whole little operation they got goin' on over there at the hotel seems kinda outta place  
around here. But..." he pauses, looking back up into Valentino's eyes, crawling forward on the bed  
slowly. "I promised myself I'd come back. 'Ya just..." he looks away from his boss again. "... gotta  
trust me a lil' more."

Instantly after Angel's done speaking, Valentino grabs the spider demon's face roughly. He grabs  
ahold of the corners of Angel's mouth with his thumbs and curls them up, forcing him to smile.  
"You know, Angel... trust doesn't come easy to me... but I know what to do..." The overlord looks  
closely over Angel's sharp teeth before smiling his own to the arachnid. "You should match  
daddy..." Valentino growls, running his tongue over his gold tooth. His voice is much calmer but  
laced with something evil and dangerous.

Angel's face immediately turns fearful, his white face seeming to drop even more white. Quickly  
without any hesitance, he smacks Valentino back, rolling off the bed and heads right back towards  
the sliding door to hop over the balcony. Angel hasn't moved this quickly in years. He was  
terrified.

As Angel steps to the outside to return back into the red, lit up city, he is cut off by a curtain of  
darkness enclosing around him. Valentino's voice comes from all around him. "Trying to leave  
again, Angie?" Out of the darkness, two nightmarish hands wrap around Angel and pin his arms to  
his sides, squeezing him tight. "Time to claim you as mine, Angie."

Angel's body tightens in response, trying to thrash himself around violently. He screams throughout  
the room, his voice echoing around the room and can probably even be heard a floor below. "Let  
me go!!! LET ME GO! You can't fuckin' do this to me! Get your hands off'a me now you prick!  
Fuck you!" He reaches one of his strong spider legs back to kick Valentino hard.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to overpower the overlord in the slightest. Valentino's body moves  
around into sight of Angel. He reaches two more hands to force his poor mouth back open.  
" **Mine.** " And with that word, Valentino pries Angel's canine tooth out.

Angel is hit with waves of pain upon more pain. Maybe it's the extreme pain or maybe it's more of  
Valentino's wicked powers, but he begins to find himself slowly blacking out. Spots dancing  
around in Angel's vision. As his head spins and he feels himself start to lose balance, he hears  
Valentino's voice once more.

"Shh, Angel, I love you. You are mine... forever."


	18. You're in My Web Now

Angel's eyes slowly open.

He must have had a really fucked up dream last night. Valentino yanking a tooth out from his  
mouth might have been one of the worst nightmares he has had yet.

Angel stared up at the ceiling, his mind still groggy from not being completely awake yet, but as  
the tiredness slowly fades, an ache in his mouth begins to grow. A toothache? Maybe he was  
getting a cavity or something.

With a small groan, Angel stretched and sat up into his bed. He patted the spot of blankets down to  
feel Jezibell, except there was no Jezibell.

What? No Jezibell? She went to sleep with him last night after Velvet left from decorating the  
room with them. This didn't make any fucking sense. Maybe she got up to use the bathroom?

As Angel's eyes danced around the room more they eventually land on the bedside table. On it sits  
a glass of water, one of Valentino's infamous pills, and a note.

No, no it couldn't be. This didn't make any fucking sense!

Angel hesitated before quickly swiping the note into his hand and opened it up, reading:

'Good morning, Angel. Come see me in my office before lunch. We need to discuss your first shoot  
later today. Also, enjoy my final gift to you; your new smile. Love, Valentino.'

Angel's stare hardens at the note for about five seconds before he jumps up from the bed, running  
into the bathroom to look himself over the mirror. Curling his top lip up a little, he lets out a soft  
gasp as he sees a golden glint and drops it down before he sees anymore of it.

Angel covers his mouth. This had to be wrong. Valentino wouldn't do something this fucked up to  
him.

After another moment of hesitation, once he's gathered his composure, he lets his trembling hand  
fall from his mouth and opens it back up to look at the new tooth

Angel didn't even notice Fat Nuggets in the room who has now came over to sniff at his feet.  
Unfortunately, Angel's mind was elsewhere. His new tooth fit perfectly in place with the others. It  
shined as if it held its own internal light.

Leaning forward, Angel quickly banged his head against the mirror and shut his eyes as tears  
streamed out from them. He lets himself drop to the floor as he sobs against the tile. Reaching  
beside him, he picks up his pig to hug him close. Angel stayed in his room for a couple hours,  
mostly crying until he finally builds up enough strength to bathe and clean himself up before  
exiting his room with Fat Nuggets to go and visit his wonderful boss.

In the elevator, Angel stands there silently. The colorful, lively look in his eyes seemed to have  
died. He just stares down dully at the floor, waiting for the 'ding' of the elevator before stepping  
out and walks over to the double doors of the office, coming in without even knocking.

As he walks into the office, he finds Valentino sitting at his desk with Vox and Velvet in for a  
meeting. Vox was in the middle of a presentation as Angel stepped in. Velvet turns to him and  
smiles before she catches a glimpse of the new tooth through his upset look.

Valentino looks up. "Hello, Angel. How did you sleep?"

Angel glances between Valentino, Vox, and Velvet. What a perfect timing. Vox and Velvet just  
had to be in here to ruin what he planned to say to Valentino. This almost felt like it was  
intentionally arranged by Valentino for him to not be able to speak out.

The spider grits his fangs together, despite the pain, and narrows his eyes at the overlord sitting at  
the desk. "Terrible."

Valentino smiles. "Pain can do that to you. Emotional and physical." He looks at Vox and Velvet.  
"Leave..."

Without question, the two stand up. Vox walks straight out without looking at Angel. When Angel  
glances at him, he does notice there's a crack in his screen. He wondered how Vox kept getting  
marks in his face.

Velvet walks up and hugs Angel quick. "Don't forget... 'ya love each other." She walks out, closing  
the door and leaving Valentino and Angel alone.

Angel scrunches his face up, keeping his furious eyes locked on Valentino. He has yet to move  
from his spot in the doorway.

"What is it, Angel?" The pimp frowns.

"I quit. I'm outta here. I'm done." Angel reaches into his pocket with his free hand, walking  
towards Valentino and tosses the credit card and stack of cash into his face, bills flying  
everywhere. "I'll go fuckin' somewhere else. Anywhere but here! I don't care if I'm a fuckin' dish  
washer or I pick up animal shit for a livin', anywhere is better than here."

Valentino laughs. "No where for you to go, Angel! You've been marked by me now! Anyone who  
sees that tooth of yours will know to bring you right back to me or face my wrath. Your word  
bound you to me, little spider. You're in my web now."

"Ain't that a fuckin' joke. I don't give a fuck who you are." Angel tightens his grip on Fat Nuggets  
in his arms. "This is the only thing I'm takin' with me." He reaches another hand up to his neck,  
yanking the collar off that Valentino gave him and tosses that over onto the desk too. "Have a great  
day, Mr. Hearts." He turns to head out of the office with Fat Nuggets.

As Angel reaches out to twist the doorknob, he hears them click. Locked. Before he can even react  
to that, the pig is suddenly snatched from his arms.

Angel glares back, just getting more angry. "Give him back, Val. You gave him to me as a gift."  
He tries to lean up to take the pig. "You can't keep me caged in this damn building like I'm some  
kind of animal!"

"YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL! You're the most valuable thing to me in far too long! I  
will not risk your safety!" Valentino suddenly clenches his teeth together, flinching and quickly  
hands Fat Nuggets back to Angel. "For fuck sakes, how are you so fucking stupid?! You act like  
because I'm powerful no one can hurt me! This is fucking Hell! Because I'm powerful, people will  
do everything to hurt me! Including... including you." Valentino begins to struggle to catch his  
breath, gripping his chest tighter.

Angel yanks the pig back with no emotion except rage. "Open those damn doors, Valentino. You  
have some nerve talkin' about the word hurt after the shit you keep pullin'. Now." He points to the  
double doors, disregarding the pain the overlord is in, too mad to feel sorry for him. "Open them."

"You'll get fucking tortured and killed! People fucking-" Valentino stops mid sentence, yelling out  
in pain and drops to his knees. "Fucking... fine." The doors click again as they unlock. "I'll be  
here... just..." The credit card quickly flies off from the desk and lands in between Angel's  
cleavage. "Y-You'll need cash."

"Why? So you can track me with this too?" Angel pulls the card out, tossing it back over to  
Valentino. "Nice try, Val. I ain't that dense." Securing Fat Nuggets in his arms more, Angel turns  
and heads out the doors, approaching the elevator without another word.

"I CAN TRACK YOU WITH THAT DAMN TOOTH! Just take the fuckin' card!" Valentino  
snaps back.

The card flies and hits Angel in the back of the head, but he ignores it and hops into the elevator,  
hearing Valentino continue to yell behind him. As he turns back around to face the front of the  
elevator, before the doors close he can see from inside of the office there is a cloud of darkness and  
a blinding light. The light seems to be ripping at Valentino as the darkness tries to envelop it.

The elevator doors close and go down.

Angel refuses to make sound as tears return to roll down his white cheeks. He stays quiet until the  
elevator dings open and in a hurry, Angel heads out of the studio.

Now what? Where was he going to go? As brave as he felt earlier in the office, Angel certainly  
didn't have a clue where his home was going to be now. He was not about to show up at his  
family's house after what he just went through yesterday with Molly. He pondered to himself  
silently, thinking where would be a good place to head towards. But then it hit him. He  
remembered Charlie's words from yesterday:

_"You're welcome here anytime... really. Anytime you need anything."_

That's it. That's where he was going to go. The cheery hotel. The smiley hotel. Whatever the fuck it  
was called. All he knew was that Charlie was nice. A genuine kindness that he hasn't ever seen so  
purely in hell before. He had a hunch that she was someone that he could rely on. Although he  
didn't have the piece of paper with the hotel address on it, he still headed his way in the direction  
he best remembered.

About half way to the hotel, Angel passes a large pile of cardboard boxes on the sidewalk. They  
are all strategically placed and suddenly, a face of a child pops up from one of the boxes. "Heya,  
lady! Got any cash for the homeless?" The child can't be much older in appearance than ten years  
old.

Angel was too lost in thought to even notice the boxes and the kid, he jumps back in surprise as he  
looks over and wipes the tears from his face. "U-Um... no, no cash." He tightens his grip on Fat  
Nuggets protectively, not trusting anyone here and rightfully he shouldn't. "Sorry, kid."

Another kid's head pops out from a different box. "Nothin'? Nothin' at all?" This one has what  
looks like an antennae sticking out from his head, it looks unnatural, even for hell.

The first child climbs out of his box and walks over to Angel, beginning to circle him. "I think  
you're the one... 'Father' said you'd have money on 'ya. Father is never wrong."

Well, 'Father' was damn wrong today, Angel thought to himself.

A third child climbs out of one of the boxes and begins circling Angel in the other direction. This  
one has a robotic sound to her voice. She lifts her head up and sniffs. "Smells like sex and sadness.  
Just like Father said."

As the newest child circles, one more comes out and another sits up in one of the boxes. There are  
now four children circling Angel in a tight pattern and the one remains in the box, watching.

The one in the box scoffs, scrunching her face up. "Yeah, a tranny."

"Like he said."

"Should have had money..."

"Why is it crying?"

"Father said it might be upset."

The childrens' voices overlap one another as they all speak. As they continue to circle around him,  
Angel notices that these kids have random bits of technology bizarrely placed in random parts of  
their bodies.

"Alright..." Angel growls, "All of you little shit heads back the fuck off." He glares at each of them,  
twisting his head around. "I ain't too keen on beatin' on some kids, but if I haf'ta to do it, I won't  
hold back... if you fuckers even are kids..." His eyes blink around away from the children, looking  
for somewhere for him to escape.

The little girl in the box seems to be messing with something while keeping a side eye on the  
spider. The other children continue to speak as they circle him.

"Tranny."

"Cross-dresser."

"Father wants it..."

"Says it's important to the mission..."

"Can't disappoint Father!"

Angel narrows his eyes at them, listening to their words. No wonder these little assholes were  
down in hell with mouths like theirs. Angel glances up at the apartment building next to him. With  
one powerful, quick hop, Angel lands on top of the building. He looks down at Nuggets safely in  
his arms, cradling him. "You're okay, little man. Mama's got 'ya." He tightens his eyes up as he  
looks around the city, away from the group of kids. He can see the studio and a few other familiar  
buildings, but he doesn't see the hotel. Without the address, he's trying his best to remember the  
location. No address, no hellphone, nothing. He was fucked. "Dammit..."

After a second when Angel finishes his last word, he hears an odd sound coming down from  
below. KA-CHUNK!

As he looks down towards the sound, there's a net flying through the air headed straight at him.

Before he can even move back, the net encloses around him. Fat Nuggets squeals and oinks in an  
upset fashion and the two trapped inside the net suddenly fall back towards the ground.

"You got it! You got it!" The kids cheer, running over to the trapped Angel and pig.

Luckily, Angel manages to protect Fat Nuggets from the fall, but his back is throbbing from it.

"Got em', got em'!" The kids continue to chatter about as they approach Angel.

In a rage, Angel yells. He uses his first set of hands to keep his piggy close. Using his middle and  
bottom set of arms he yanks at the ropes. Jerking one of his knees back, he kicks one of the kids  
hard when it gets too close. "BACK THE FUCK UP."

The kick sends the kid flying back and into the wall of the apartment building, bricks scattering  
around him. Angel can hear the kid's neck snap and the others face Angel, hissing evilly at him.  
The one from the box is now walking towards Angel. "You hurt one of Father's creations..." she  
snarls, sounding pissed. She kicks him in the face, causing the dull ache from Angel's new tooth to  
spike. "Father doesn't like the gays." She continues, "And you're the worst of them all. A gay and a  
tranny."

The kid that Angel kicked into the apartment wall stands up, his neck dangling limply on the side,  
still broken. He walks towards them with a smile on his face. "Sister, can we hurt the tranny? It  
hurt me."

From the toothache, Angel runs his tongue over the golden tooth. He winces as he manages to cut  
himself with the point, it was pretty damn sharp. Very, very sharp. Perhaps, sharp enough to cut  
the netting he's in?

The idea pops into his head and he leans down, grabbing the ends of a piece of the net and grazes  
his tooth over it quickly. The bindings snap free and Angel grins deviously in success. "Maybe Val  
can do somethin' right." He keeps cutting strands off until he's managed to create a hole big enough  
for him to squeeze out through. Leaping out of the net, he lands back up on top of the building. He  
checks on Fat Nuggets before looking back up and blinks over at the direction of the studio.

Fine, dammit. He'll go back. For now, just to his room though. Just long enough to escape these  
fucking bratty kids on his ass.

Angel eventually makes it back to the studio, climbing back into his room from the balcony. He  
was too stubborn and proud to say that he was back to Valentino's face.

As Angel steps into his room, he sets the pig down and before he can do much else he hears crying  
coming from his bed.

It's Jezibell.

The spider demon instantly frowns. Dammit. Val must have told her that he left. Angel didn't even  
say goodbye to her. He felt like such a dick now. "Jez...?" He pipes out, reaching a hand out to her.

Jezibell quickly smacks the hand away. "Don't! I... just don't." She is trembling, as Angel is closer  
to her now, he can see blood on her. He can smell it too, and... is that sex he smells as well?

Realizing his mistake, Angel's eyes widen, but then it turns into a hard scowl. Being protective and  
caring in his own way, he picks her up from under her arms. "Too bad, I'm gonna." He looks over  
her body more, his frown worsening. "Jez... who fuckin' did this?"

The lower parts of Jezibell's flapper dress are shredded. There is blood and semen running from her  
and down her legs. "Please! Not again! Please, just please! I don't want to hurt! Please!" Her voice  
is purely fear, the little demon screaming and thrashing in Angel's arms.

Quickly, Angel pushes her close into the fluffiness of his chest and hushes her softly, petting her  
little head. "Shh, shh, shh, Jez. I got'cha... it's me, Angel." He walks over to the bathroom, turning  
the tub on, not even bothering to take his clothes off and while still holding her, he eases down into  
the tub once it's full of warm water.

Angel can't help but think to himself, was this Valentino's doing? Without Angel being at the  
studio, did Valentino take his anger out on Jezibell? He was going to fucking kill him himself if  
that was the case, overlord or not.

Jezibell continues to cry and tremble, her voice weak as she speaks out like a scared child. "Don't  
do it... No... Please... Don't... They will hate me... they will be upset..." She clenches herself tightly  
onto Angel, the water clouds red from the blood coming from her.

Angel sighs, leaning into the back of the tub as he holds her. "One sec, Jez." He says after a minute,  
very slowly and gently easing her off and lets her sit in the water alone. He gets up from the tub in  
his wet, pinkish colored blood-stained clothes. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he calls  
Valentino.

Surprisingly, it's not Valentino who answers. "Hi sweetie, Valentino is... asleep. What can I do for  
you?"

"Oh, good." Angel replies after hearing that he was asleep, he was worried about Valentino before  
he left the studio, but of course he wasn't going to blatantly admit that while he was angry. "Maybe  
you c-..." Angel stops as he recognizes the voice.

Velvet?

"You're..." Angel stammers again, "You're with Valentino?"

"I- I found him in his office after you left..." she says softly, "H-He wasn't okay... I managed to get  
his heart to stop beating. He is asleep in his office now. I was actually about to go find Voxel.  
What's wrong?"

Oh, thank god. Angel didn't know if he could handle hearing that Valentino and Velvet just slept  
together. He doesn't put it passed him much, he can see the possibility of them having slept  
together, despite what Velvet has said.

Angel frowns, looking over into the bathroom at Jezibell. He pauses long. He didn't want to disturb  
Valentino after what just happened. Not while he was asleep anyways. He thought about asking  
Velvet to come help, but he didn't want to stir up more than what was already happening. He could  
handle Jezibell. He's took care of her before, he can do it again. "Nothin' Velvy." he says with a  
sigh, "It's nothin'. Thanks anyways. Can 'ya tell chrome-dome to give me a ring when he's up?  
Thanks." Angel quickly hangs the phone up, not letting her respond. He goes back into the  
bathroom and kneels down near the edge of the tub, frowning at Jezibell, but says nothing.

Jezibell continues to shake. The water is pale red now. Her little dress is soaked and her synthetic  
leg is twitching from being submerged in water.

Angel watches her over for a minute before letting out another deep sigh. "...Do y'wanna try and  
get them clothes off?"

Jezibell finally gives a normal response, nodding. "Y-Yes please..."

Leaning over, Angel helps remove the tattered clothing off of her. As he helps undress her, he  
hears a sudden crash from behind. The bedroom door breaking open.

"Angel?! What's wrong?!" It's Valentino.

He comes into the bathroom, seeing Angel soaked and disheveled and then looks at the nude  
Jezibell in Angel's arms. He walks slowly over to the both of them and leans down. Valentino's  
robe is torn and he doesn't have his hat on. He puts an arm around Angel and brings a hand in to  
pet Jezibell's face. "Hi, my little flapper... what happened to you, baby..."

Jezibell's bottom lip quivers and tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "I- I am sorry, daddy. I didn't  
want it... b-but he told me you and m-... A-Angel would die if I d-didn't let him."

Valentino pets her cheek, wiping the tears away. The arm around Angel tightens and trembles, but  
the hand on Jezibell is stable as a rock. "It's okay, little girl. Daddy isn't upset. Just... tell me who...  
who..."

Angel glances up at Val's face, is that a tear?

A frown returns on Angel's face when he can visibly see the overlord crying. Valentino really  
seemed on the brink of flipping his shit. With a soft sigh, Angel leans in and gives Valentino's  
cheek a quick kiss. "It's okay, it's okay." Angel whispers softly, keeping his face leaned in towards  
Val's for a moment before backing away. Angel heads out of the bathroom and goes into the  
bedroom, after a few seconds he comes back with the glass of water from this morning in one hand  
and the pill in the other hand, giving Valentino a look as he holds the pill out to him.

Valentino is now holding Jezibell, humming to her. He looks up when Angel returns. "Good idea,  
Angel." He reaches out and takes the glass of water and pill with his free hands. "Jezibell..." he  
says, looking down at her. "Take this for daddy

Jezibell willingly opens her mouth, letting Valentino hold the water up to her mouth as she takes  
the pill and swallows it down. "I- I love you, guys..." And shortly after her words she falls asleep.

Valentino stands up, still cradling Jezibell in his long arms. "My security inside of the building is  
impenetrable. I don't know where she was. She wasn't here last night when I..." he pauses, "...  
visited you. I assume she had gone to her room. I- I didn't check. Someone inside the building did  
this." He walks over, gently laying Jezibell onto Angel's bed and covers her. After situating her, he  
turns to Angel. Valentino walks over and grabs ahold of him. "Angel... we are going to find out  
who did this to our... your friend. But first.." the grip tightens on Angel. "... I need to take this  
aggression out. I need you, Angie."

Was he serious?

Angel scoffs, jerking back from the grip Valentino has on him. "I might'a came back, but that  
doesn't mean I'm one hundred percent ready to be back, boss. Lay off." He goes over to Jezibell,  
resting a hand on her cheek as his eyes narrow down, focusing on her little face. "Jezibell said  
whoever she met up with threatened to hurt us if she didn't... didn't give herself up..." Angel blinks  
over at Valentino. "You know anyone like that?"

Valentino sighs before taking a step forward. "I have no ide-"

_BOOM._

The door behind Valentino is shot through, leaving a huge hole as the bullet flies through it and  
pierces through the overlord's shoulder, leaving a large, bleeding wound. The bullet, once pierced  
through Valentino, hits the sliding glass door and it shatters. Valentino looks down at his bleeding  
wound. "Well s-shit..." he says nonchalantly, falling onto the floor, looking up. "A-Angel."

"Hang the fuck on!" Angel exclaims, running over to the door where the shot came from. He  
glances around looking for anyone in the hallway. From the elevator, he sees a glimpse of a  
familiar demon, burly and red, holding a rifle in his hands.

Is it one of those fucking waiters?

Jezibell wakes up and screams from inside of the room. Valentino is still on the floor, breathing  
heavy. His powers should have started to heal him by now.

Angel starts to head out towards the elevator as it closes, wanting to chase that fucker down but  
then he turns back around to look at Valentino through the doorway. He can see that he's still badly  
injured and doesn't appear to be getting any better. Angel swears under his breath in frustration  
before turning back over to Valentino and comes into the room. "Val." He says in a hurry, "We  
need to get out of here. If people are attackin' your studio again and they know that we're in here  
we need to get the fuck out. Can you walk?" He looks over his boss, examining the wound briefly.  
"You were sayin' somethin' about your security bein' impenetrable?"

Valentino touches his wound, looking at the blood on his fingers. "T-Traitor... but... w-who?" The  
purple shade on Valentino begins to pale. "B-Bullet... made of angelic steel." The darkness from  
his powers begin to drift out of him. "Angel... c-come h-here..."

Jezibell is looking at the two from the bed, her eyes wide with shock.

Angel, not understanding the severity of the situation and watching Valentino become more  
injured just begins to send him into a little panic, shaking his head. "I... I don't get it, boss." He gets  
on his knees, leaning down to him. "Where do I take 'ya? How do I help 'ya? You... You can't die,  
Val." He looks over Valentino's wound again, Angel's hands trembling as he begins to lose his  
cool. "Where do I take 'ya dammit! Jus' tell me!"

Valentino smiles. "My lovely Angel..." The darkness stretches from him, distorting the world  
around the room. He shoves three fingers into the wound and then without warning grabs Angel  
with his three other hands. He holds the white demon's face and forces his mouth open. Valentino  
rips the three fingers out from his wound and shoves the bloody fingers into Angel's mouth. The  
blood begins to drip down Angel's throat and into his stomach. Tendrils of the darkness that  
represents Valentino's powers trails from the wound to his hand and into Angel's throat. "KILL  
THE BASTARDS!"

Angel's body tingles like it's being mildly electrocuted all over. With a sudden jolt of pain, the fur  
on Angel stands up on edge and with a quick pop, his third set of arms whip out, holding two guns  
that Angel can remember from his mob days. Valentino pulls the the fingers out as the darkness  
fades into a mist that disappears on the floor.

Valentino gives Angel another smile. "Rain d-down fire, my Angel. Turn them to D-Dust..."


	19. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

"Val!?"

Angel leans forward, watching Valentino go limp and his eyes shut.

The spider quickly jerks his head over towards Jezibell who is sitting upright on the bed, her face  
covered in horror. "Call someone! Anyone! Vox, Velvet, your friend, all of them! I don't care!" He  
quickly gets up, running over to the shattered glass door. Shards of glass crunch underneath  
Angel's feet before he hops over the balcony railing and thuds to the ground.

The concrete cracks once he lands. Looking down towards his feet, he notices they seem larger  
than normal. Looking at his hands as well, they too, seem larger. Whatever Valentino did to him, it  
seems to have made him double in size.

Looking up from his grown size, Angel sees two security guards standing at the entrance of the  
studio. It's the men who helped move the furniture from the truck Molly and Arackniss brought  
over. They both look at Angel, horror written on their faces. Leftover blood streaking down from  
the corner of Angel's mouth, his fur all over his body is wiry and puffed up, and his clothes are  
torn and stained. Why shouldn't they seem uneasy? Out of nowhere, Angel hears a voice echo  
through his head.

_'Told you. Security is top notch.'_

Valentino? In his head? How? Well that's great. Not only did the fucker put a tooth in his head,  
now his voice seems to be there too.

"I'm doin' this for Jez... not you." Angel spat back at the voice in his head. He had a right to be mad  
about earlier still. Approaching the two security demons, he glares at them, but the rage is  
unintentional. Whatever Valentino did to alter Angel's body, it was effecting his overall mood. It  
felt like one of the strongest highs he's ever been on. "Where did he go?!" he demanded from them.  
"Where's the guy? He went down th' elevator, so where the fuck is he?!"

"S-Sir? No one has entered or exited the studio except Mr. Vox and yourself in the last few hours."  
The demon on the left says.

"Yes," the other chimes in, "we saw you jump down." He finishes as he points to the concrete that  
Angel broke. "You're looking a little rough... anything we can do for you, sir?"

"Rough?" Angel scoffs. "I feel fuckin' great." He blinks, looking up from the security guards and  
around, trying to figure out where he would go if he was the shooter. He bites his lip, then looks  
out towards the direction where he remembers the café is. "Velvet..." he mutters to himself. "I need  
Velvet's bike..." Backing away from the two demons, he hurries over to the side of the street,  
glancing around for the girl's motorcycle. He sees Valentino's limousine parked and leaning against  
the car is Velvet's motorcycle. She must have leaned the bike against the limousine just to piss  
Valentino off. Surprisingly, the keys are still in the ignition.

 _'She never takes her keys. I don't know how no one has stolen that death trap yet.'_ Valentino's  
voice drifts through Angel's head again.

"Well," Angel started, "I'm about to get on that death trap." He can hear his boss sigh and growl in  
his head in response. Angel hops up on the motorcycle, looking over the controls, he finds himself  
in a predicament he never expected to find himself in. He's never drove a damn motorcycle before.  
Sure, motorized bicycles were around back in his time on earth, but this was something beyond his  
comprehension. The complexity of the modern vehicle overwhelmed him. "U-Uh..." he stammered,  
"Well... this turns it on, right?" He mutters before turning the keys in the ignition, letting the  
engine hum. Once the engine calms down to an idle, the bike suddenly balances itself out. On the  
handlebars, Angel notices there are two buttons labeled 'stop' and 'go' in girly handwriting. Velvet  
seems to not really know how to ride a bike herself and had this one custom made. Maybe a gift  
from the tech guru, Vox?

"Well, this is surprisingly straightforward." Angel says before hitting the 'go' button, grabbing  
ahold of the handles before the bike goes flying at full speed. No wonder Velvet doesn't ever drive  
slow. There's no button for it!

Only needing to steer the bike while it handles everything else on its own, Angel follows the main  
road away from the studio and towards Fabian's Tight Rear Maid Café. As he gets close, Angel  
releases the 'go' button, causing the bike to decrease in speed slowly until he rolls up in front of the  
tiny café. It felt like weeks or months since Angel's been here even though it was only a few days  
ago.

He quickly skips off from the bike once it halts, approaching the café. "Alright. Time to get some  
fuckin' answers here." Still holding his two machine guns, Angel kicks the door in with one of his  
powerful legs, sending it flying across the café. Some demons inside of the café scream at the  
disturbance and then they scream again, hiding under the tables and running about at the sight of  
Angel and his weapons.

"Ey!" shouted a familiar voice, "What 'da fuck is 'dis?!" Fabian walks towards Angel. He looks  
pissed as he walks up, fear lacking in his eyes. "What do you want?" He looks Angel up and down  
quickly. "We 'ave a dress code and also no weapo-!

Before Fabian can finish his final words, Angel grabs him by the neck, dragging him forward  
before slamming him violently against a wall. "Don't play that shit with me, Fabian. You know  
why I'm here. Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy 'n shit, but I really need'ta find out where one of  
your boys went. What're the two names... Thisty and Horby? One of them fuckers came in and shot  
my-..." he stops, changing his words before he slips the wrong ones out. "...Boss." Tightening the  
grip on Fabian's neck, he continues speaking. "I don't wanna haf'ta hurt 'ya or tear down your  
business, so play along with me here, will 'ya? Start spillin' answers!"

Fabian scratches at Angel's hand. "You crazy bitch! I haven't seen those sluts since Lady Velvet  
came in with you a few days ago. Your boss's..." He spits that word, "...friend. The one wit' 'da flat  
panel for a face came in before we closed and sweet talked em'. They left wit' him an' neva' came  
back!" Fabian is starting to change colors from Angel's tight hold.

"Panel..." Angel's face narrows, looking away before blinking at Fabian. "You can't mean Vox...  
why would he..." He drops Fabian, turning away. "Vox." He repeats before heading out of the  
café. "You catchin' all this, V?"

 _'Mhm... back to the studio, Angel. Velvet's with me. We need to find Vox and have you ask him_  
 _some questions._ ' The voice seems a little faint now. The bike is waiting, engine still purring.

"Yeah, yeah." Angel huffs. "Tone it on the commands, boss. You're not completely off'a the hook  
yet." Getting back on the motorcycle, he heads right back to the porn studio. As he pulls up he sees  
a familiar bimbo-ish figure standing at the front doors. It's Cherri Bomb. He watches her yell at the  
two security guards.

"What the fuck do you mean lockdown?! I was invited, you idiots! And what the fuck is that magic  
barrier bullshit that I hit my head on? I have climbed the side of this building before with no issues!  
Let me in! I was invited!!!"

She was really going off on them. Obviously Jezibell followed Angel Dust's orders and called her  
after getting Velvet.

 _'Good.'_ Valentino's voice returned. _'Velvet enabled full lockdown of the studio. That's what that_  
 _girl hit her head on. Look up, Angel. Towards your room.'_

As he does, Angel can see a shimmering, maroon barrier covering the studio starting at the fourth  
floor and going up.

_'You can only see it 'cause of me being inside you like this. Velvet is scary powerful when it comes_   
_to certain things. Almost gives me a run for my money. Looks like it's the front door for you this_   
_time, Angel.'_

"What the fuck do 'ya mean by lockdown, Val?" Angel questioned.

_'Velvet's form of lockdown will keep anyone or anything from flying, climbing, or entering in except_   
_for the doors on the first floor. Notice how there are no windows on floors 2, 3, and 4? That's on_   
_purpose. Makes locking things down easier. My security protocols will put extra guards at the_   
_doors on the first floor. They will not let anyone in or out until lockdown ends... anyone except me,_   
_Velvet, and Vox... and now, of course, you.'_

"Why the hell would they allow me? I'm just one of 'ya employees, Val." At Angel's response, he  
can hear Valentino's laugh echo through his head.

_'You are more than just one of the employees. Now, enough talk. Grab your friend and get inside.'_

Angel can't help but hear the exhaustion in Valentino's voice after his explanation. As if telepathy  
was draining for him. As much as Angel didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but worry, he just  
needed to ask.

"Hey, Val... are you going to die?"

To his question, there is no answer or response.

With a heavy sigh after realizing he's not going to get a response, he heads up to the doors beside  
Cherri, eyeing the security guards. "She's comin' in with. If 'ya two got a problem with it, you can  
take it up with Valentino after this bullshit is over and I can tell him about how you were goin'  
against my word. Capiche?" He glances over at Cherri, nodding at her in thanks for showing up.

The two security guards bow their heads respectfully, saying in tandem. "Yes, sir, Mr. Dust." They  
unlock and open the doors. Cherri links arms with Angel and blows a raspberry at the guards  
before they head inside.

As they both walk inside of the studio, Angel tilts his head over at Cherri Bomb in question. "What  
all has Jezibell told 'ya so far? I'm assumin' she told 'ya what happened. You wouldn't have any  
idea where Vox stays in this big ol' building, would 'ya?"

"Girl!" Cherri exclaims, "I have been waiting to detonate this place for a while now. I know where  
the janitor fuckin' blows his loads on his lunch breaks! Vox stays on the floor right below yours."  
As she looks at Angel, her smile slowly fades away. "Why do you ask? Vox is Val's buddy. He  
couldn't be responsible for the shooting."

"Maybe not directly..." Angel muttered, hitting the button on the elevator. "You plannin' on comin'  
with me there? I need to have a word with this flat-faced short stack."

A smile forms on Cherri's lips. "I wouldn't miss this for anything, you giant terrifying spider.  
What's got 'ya lookin' so different, anyways?" As the two head into the elevator, Angel is able to  
catch a distorted reflection of himself in the metal doors. His pink highlights faded to a gray. His  
third set of arms out, holding the two tommy guns. Speaking of his arms, they even seem to be a  
little longer. His body bulkier and taller too.

"Y'know..." Angel began, "I certainly feel different, but I didn't know I all looked it this much too.  
It has to do somethin' with what Val did to me." His head dips down as he looks over himself. "I  
hope Jez and Velvet are takin' care of him." His head immediately jerks back up when the doors  
open up to the floor with Vox's quarters.

Angel and Cherri step into what looks like a completely different building. Nothing of Velvet or  
Valentino's aesthetics are present here in the room. It is all shiny metal and black matte plastic.  
The initial view is of a metal desk in front of a metal wall that has two blue doors. In between the  
doors lies a TV screen and a camera. The camera turns to Angel and Cherri and makes a  
mechanical noise as it focuses on the two. A robotic voice emmitting from hidden speakers. "First  
subject. Identified. Valentino's whore. Anthony. AKA. Angel. Dust. -- Second subject. Identified.  
Low class demon. Troublemaker. Name. Not on file." The camera turns away and powers down as  
the voice comes over the speakers once again. "Vox is not available for visitors at this time. Please,  
return later."

"Available for visitors my ass." Angel scoffs, walking around the room and investigating. He goes  
over to the metal desk, flipping the drawers open as he digs through their contents. "Keep your  
eyes..." he begins to add before blinking up at Cherri Bomb. "Uh... eye, open, Cherri. This place is  
givin' me the heebie jeebies."

Cherri taps the side of her head. "Gotcha covered! What are we looking for anyways?" She walks  
over to the door on the left and pulls the handle. Locked.

"Anythin' that might stick out, I s'pose..." Angel replies, pulling out some folders and files.

"You really think he'd hurt your honeybunch?" Cherri says, looking over at Angel Dust.

Angel opens the folders, skimming over them briefly before blinking up at her. "I dunno, Cherri. I  
ain't been here too long to make that a fact in my head, but I wouldn't put it passed me."

 _'I wouldn't put it passed me either. He has always been... ambitious.'_ Valentino's voice flows once  
again before growing faint and quiet. Moreso than before. Almost as if he's walking away.

The files Angel look at appear to be meaningless. Nothing more than graphs and figures of  
performance from the studio. Cherri walks over to the other door and tugs. No movement still.  
"Well, there isn't much sticking out to me here, Angel." She sighs as she places her hands on her  
hips. "I mean... I could always...make somethin' stick out." She begins to reach up, pulling out a  
small bomb from her cleavage and flashes a devious look at her friend.

Angel returns the devious look, the grin growing slowly on his face. "Do it."

She walks over and hands the bomb to Angel before she pulls out another one out of the seemingly  
magic place that is the void between her tits. "On the count of three, you throw that at the left door,  
I got the right!"

Before Angel can even throw the bomb, he hears Valentino's voice once again. _'I don't know why_  
 _you're blowing up his b-'_ The voice goes from being faint to not there at all mid-sentence.

Cherri looks over at the spider. "Ready?"

Angel frowns hearing Valentino's voice fade out. He tilts his head up and back to look at the  
ceiling where his room is above. "Y'know, Cherri..." he sighed, "I'll take care of this myself." He  
reaches over and takes the other bomb from her. "Can 'ya go upstairs with Jez and Velvet and make  
sure Val's doin' okay? I got a bad feelin'. I'll take it from here." Without waiting for a response, he  
aims at both doors and tosses the bombs at them.

Cherri watches with excitement. "I'm sure he is fine..." Is all she's able to reply with in a daze. Her  
bombs make contact and with a huge double boom that shakes their hearts in their chests, the doors  
are turned to dust. The left door reveals a huge, dark empty space that echoes with any sound. The  
other side reveals a bedroom about the size of Angel's with a huge desk covered in keyboards and  
computer monitors. There is also a small bed, other pieces of random electronics, and snack  
wrappers strewn everywhere.

The camera from before turns on once again and begins to look around. "Damaged detected. Please  
explain reason for forced entry."

"Cherri." Angel beams over at her, "Get outta here, now. Go with Velvet and Jez upstairs. I need to  
find Vox." He turns away from her and heads over to the hole in the wall with the dark empty  
space, needing to see what's on the other side.

Cherri, refusing to listen, is too excited by the explosions and the chance to dig through Vox's  
personal stuff. She bounces after Angel in anticipation.

Angel rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He wasn't going to press deeper into it. Cherri seemed  
more than capable on being able to take care of herself after all.

As the two venture deeper into the dark void of the room, neither Angel or Cherri feel themselves  
bump into anything. After a few more steps into the darkness, there's a loud metallic 'kerchunk.' A  
gasp immediately followed by Cherri and another 'kerchunk' after. Angel can immediately feel the  
presence of Cherri being next to him disappear.

"CHERRI?!" He shouts in a panic, turning all around in every direction possible. "Alright, you  
fuckin' bastard! Come out and give me some damn answers! No more hiding!" Angel stays in his  
tracks. Afraid if he steps any further into the darkness, he too might be swallowed away by  
whatever stole Cherri.

Unfortunately, Angel is met by nothing except resounds of his own voice.

Suddenly from outside of the dark void behind him, he hears the elevator ding.

Angel quickly steps back, heading out of the exploded hole and peeks his head to look towards the  
elevator, remaining quiet.

As he does his best to peek, considering his bulkier frame, he sees Horby and Thisty exit the  
elevator.

"H-Hey, Mr. Vox?" One of them speaks out into the open. "We are done... we did what you told us  
to do." Horby is holding a rifle and Thisty is holding Jezibell's panties.

Angel stays in his spot, his eyes narrowing at the two demons who walk through. Purposely  
moving back ever so slightly to not be seen by them, continuing to watch.

The two stay in their spots as well, looking around and then at each other. "Something ain't right..."  
Horby says to Thisty.

"Yeah, but I can't quite figure it out. Did he redecorate?" These boys are as stupid as their asses are  
wide.

Angel grits his sharp teeth together, just becoming more angry the longer he sees the both of them.  
Now realizing that Vox isn't going to show up anytime soon, Angel slips around passed the  
exploded doorway as the two demons are turned away. He comes up from behind the two before  
gripping them both as he places two lanky arms around them. "Seems you fatheads came to the  
wrong place at the wrong time. But I'd speak differently from my perspective." He grins evilly,  
pressing one of his own guns into the middle of Horby's back. "Drop it, fucker."

The two demons tense up and Horby immediately drops the gun to the floor. "We just did what he  
said. He offered us money!"

"And a nice place to live!" Thisty chips in.

"By shootin' my boss and rapin' one of my friends?!" Angel knocks them both down in front of him  
with a foot, glaring at the two kneeled over. "Where is he?! Where did you last see Vox?! Answer  
quick before I start feedin' 'ya bullets." He raises one of the guns back up towards their heads.

"We haven't seen him since he took us from Fabian's! Every order has been given via text since  
then!" Horby pleads, "All I did was shoot the man who abuses you and so many others! If  
anything, kill my brother! He's the one who raped the girl! I refused to touch her!"

Thisty whips his head to the demon kneeling next to him. "I didn't rape her! She enjoyed it! Can't  
be rape if she enjoyed it!"

Angel's face just grows more enraged, pressing his finger down on the triggers of his tommy guns  
and bullets fly passed their heads in a haste, piercing the walls around them. "Both of you fuckers  
better shut it! The only words I wanna hear out of your mouth is where, the fuck, Vox, went. And  
if 'ya both fail to give me a good answer, I won't miss this time." He reaims at their foreheads.  
"Talk. Now. Or the rapist dies first."

"I didn't rape her!" Thisty replies defensively, "She moaned! That means she liked it!"

Without a second left after he's done speaking, a bullet shoots straight through Thisty's forehead.  
Listening to his lifeless body drop against the floor, Angel turns to Horby, giving him a small  
smile. "Talk?" The spider demon presses the hot barrel against the other demon's forehead.

"I told you everything..." Horby keeps his eyes on the floor.

Angel's face hardens again before firing the gun once more. He eventually looks up once he hears  
the second demon's body fall over too. Glancing around the room, he makes the judgment there's  
nothing left for him here. He needed to check on Valentino. He neeeded to make sure him and  
everyone else was okay. And now, he needed to find Cherri Bomb too. Everyone seemed to be  
slipping through his fingers.

As Angel walks towards the elevator door, he hears metal rubbing against metal and then a slow  
clap reverberating through the room. Angel slowly turns his head around to see Vox.

"Thank you for taking care of them. Now... it's time I take care of you." The TV demon stands in  
the center of the room.

Angel opens his mouth to speak, beginning to raise his guns up until out from a hidden opening  
from the wall a taser shoots out and strikes against Angel, zapping him mercilessly.

Pulses of extreme electricity are sent through Angel's body, causing his limbs to convulse and flail  
until he falls to the ground, uncontrollably forcing him to release his guns.

Angel continues to twitch in shock for a moment before he is barely able to form words. "DDon't..." He reaches for one of the guns but the poor spider's movements are slow and rather  
pathetic. He had to get up. Everything hurt in him so badly, but he just had to get up. Cherri was  
depending on him. Jezibell was depending on him. Valentino was depending on him. He had to be  
strong for everyone. He had to stop Vox. Now.

"How are you still awake?" Vox sneers. "Valentino changed you." He presses the button again,  
sending another voltage through Angel. This one feeling much more painful which causes him to  
lose bladder control. Come on, Angel! He thought to himself! You can handle a few volts!

"He fucking gave you power!!!" Vox continues to shout. "He wouldn't share not even a drop with  
me, but he gave you his power! You... a fucking whore?! And a loose one at that!" He presses the  
button again, holding it down this time.

The pain shoots through every inch and corner over Angel's body from fingertips to his feet.  
Through the pain, his failure repeated through his head. Why wasn't he getting up?! Why wasn't he  
stopping Vox? He failed his family, his father, his friends, himself! He was failing everyone!

The words inside his mind ringed, repeated, and duplicated over and over with stinging waves of  
electricity until everything went black.


	20. The Paramount & The Oracle

Could Angel even tell if he was awake at this point?

Everything was too dark to tell. He could be alive or dead, as humorous as that was to think  
considering he only arrived in Hell some time ago.

He could hear himself breathing, he felt conscious at the very least. Despite the overflow of  
darkness, his eyes began to settle. He found himself strapped to a bed. All six of his arms tied down  
along with his legs. Although he wasn't able to see that he wasn't in the studio any longer, he could  
certainly tell by the eerie sounds and scents around him that he certainly was no longer there. The  
musty, pungent odor was unbearable. He could hear what sounded like faint water droplets plop  
down in different directions around him.

As Angel becomes more aware of his surroundings and himself, he can feel how cold he is. The  
torn clothes he was dressed with earlier seemed to have been stripped from his body. The only  
thing accompanying his cold, frail frame was a dirty, tattered gray sheet. Along with being cold, he  
could feel every muscle in his body ache. In the deafening silence, Angel laid there and thought to  
himself. Where was he being kept? How far away was he from the studio? Was he going to make it  
out of here alive?

He tried giving a feeble tug at the bindings wrapped around his limbs. Nothing. He wasn't going  
anywhere. He was too worn out from being electrocuted earlier. Thudding his head down against  
the mattress in defeat, he closed his eyes. Would it be possible that Valentino is still here with him  
in his mind? With shut eyes, Angel concentrated on trying to communicate through his head. 'Val,  
Val, you still here?' Again, nothing.

Interrupting his chain of thoughts, he began to hear footsteps emit from the darkness. A small  
silhouette approached from the shadows. Angel wasn't able to make out the figure until it was  
standing inches away next to him from the bed. It was one of the kids from those stack of  
cardboard boxes. But then he remembers, this kid particularly was the one with the net who  
captured him with Fat Nuggets earlier. This was a face he definitely did not wish to see right now.

The girl pokes at Angel's fluffy chest. "The whore is well endowed." She says with a matter-of-fact  
tone. "Mr. Vox and Father will be very happy." The girl suddenly yanks the sheet off of his body,  
exposing him to the cold, damp air.

Angel lets out a frustrated groan. "Let me go, you little shit. If 'ya don't do it now, I'll make sure to  
come back later after I'm free and you'll regret-"

Before Angel can finish his sentence, the girl punches him in the ribs. Her little fist surprisingly  
hurting and doing more damage than a demon her size would normally be able to do. "The  
abomination will not make threats!" she retorted.

Another set of foot steps approach. "What is wrong, my daughter?" The deep, unfamiliar voice  
spoke. "Has our guest awoke?"

The girl straightens and looks down towards her feet. "Yes, creator. The whore has awoken. It was  
making threats. I was enacting your will upon it."

The mystery figure steps closer. The first thing Angel notices right away from this tall figure  
nearing closer to him is the piercing, pale blue eyes. The dark pupils centering the icy blue irises of  
this creature are of vertical slits. Something you'd find similar to a lizard or a cat.

The demon's face is covered in sharp coal black scales, dressed along the side of his temples are  
horns that curve frontwards and frame around his face. Looking at this demonic dragon of a man,  
Angel can't help but wonder if he can breathe fire as well.

The tall demon turns his head down to the little demon girl beside him. "Is it the job of a creation to  
enact the will of their god?" He places a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"N-No father," the girl stammers, "forgive this transgression."

The man sighs and then smacks the little girl hard enough for the slap to echo and her cry of pain  
also echoes behind it. "Now, you are forgiven."

The girl looks up at the man from her new position on the floor and she smiles, showing blood  
which stains her teeth. "Thank you for your kind and swift forgiveness. I shall go inform Mr. Vox  
that the whore is awake." She jumps up and skips off, looking happy as can be as she disappears  
into the darkness.

The scaly demon stands there, rubbing the hand he used to slap the girl.

Angel doesn't make a sound or movement til he no longer can hear the girl's footsteps. "...If you  
fuckers plan to kill me, jus' do it now. Make it easier on 'ya." His voice sounds defeated, the spider  
demon's bright pink eyes staring off in a direction away from the demon at his side.

"I do not plan to kill you. I plan to sacrifice you for the betterment of my children. As for Mr.  
Vox's plans... I believe he mentioned something about your asshole." The demon sits down in a  
chair next to the mattress.

Moments pass before there's another set of footsteps. Unlike the other two, Angel is able to tell it is  
Vox approaching with his lit, illuminated face. "Hello, Anthony." He smiles deviously.

Angel keeps a dull expression on his face as he stares at Vox. "Why're you doin' this, Vox? You  
have friends in the studio... people who care about 'ya. Why're you fuckin' it up?"

Vox laughs and steps closer. "People who care? Like who? Velvet? She only plays with me  
because Valentino won't take her. And Val..." The flat faced demon forms a longing look.  
"Valentino... I wanted him to more than just care about me. I am nothing to him. He views me as a  
friend at most. I want more... I need more... but no! He doesn't take lovers! He doesn't love!!!" He  
is yelling now, but after the word 'love' his voice quiets. "Until you..." Vox's longing look turns  
into one of jealousy and hatred.

Angel scoffs, rolling his eyes as he does his best to play it off. "Love? Vox, 'ya gotta be shittin' me  
right now. I've only been here a week at best with the damn fool. There ain't no love. He's jus' been  
exploitin' me around for business perks, nothin' more. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Vox walks over and hits Angel right in the side of his jaw. "Are you fucking stupid?! His heart  
BEATS for you!" He quickly turns away, wincing and holding his hand after the strike against  
Angel's face. "By Lucifer's balls, you really are just as dumb as the rest of the fucking sluts."

After the hit, Angel winces and shuts up. Running his tongue along his outer lip he can taste the  
metallic tang of blood. He remains silent from both the pain and not having a good argument to  
shoot back at Vox

After a few seconds, Vox turns back around and draws his hand back, ready to throw another  
punch. "Nothing to say you dumb fucking slut?!"

The horned demon stands and grips Vox's closed fist. "Mr. Vox," he starts, "Let me do that for  
you." Turning his attention onto Angel, he cracks the knuckles of his much larger hands. "My fists  
are used to hitting disobedient fools... as my children can attest to." He smiles over at Vox while  
Vox's face shifts to an evil grin.

"Go ahead, Stephan." Vox approved. "Get him tenderized for me. I will be back." He steps away  
as the now named 'Stephan' pulls his fist back, aiming at Angel's gut, the spider wincing in fear.  
"Stephan!" Vox shouts out once more, Stephan's fist coming to a halt in mid air. The dragon-like  
demon turning his head to blink at Vox in question. "Do not touch his holes. Those are for me to...  
tenderize."

To this order, Stephan nods in understanding before letting his fist finally fly down to make impact  
with Angel's gut. Bile forces out from Angel's upset stomach and burns up into his throat.

Clenching his teeth together to hold back from puking, Angel wishes he could rip his limbs free  
from these restraints. Unfortunately, he can only use his mouth and tongue as a means of defiance.  
"Is... this really how you dimwits take care of 'ya captives?" Angel growled through gritted teeth.  
"Beatin' on em' while they're tied down to a bed?!" Ultimately, Angel snickers despite his intense  
pain that he's receiving. "How big man of you..."

With another sudden strike, Angel feels another blow to his gut, finally causing him to wretch and  
vomit.

"You are not a captive." Stephan responded. "You are a demon, a whore, and a faggot. A sin  
against all of God's plans. Be lucky I am only hitting you; for a piece of scum like you deserves  
much worse." Before Angel can recover from puking, Stephan punches Angel in the right breast.  
"Hmm, they are more than just fur, aren't they?" The demon says to himself.

To yet another hit, Angel flinches and lets out a whimper of pain. The poor spider's body tenses in  
response to the many blows against him. "F-Fuck off, you sad excuse of a prophet..." he says in  
between pants of breath. "You fuckers can't keep me locked here forever... word will get out."

"Let it get out." Stephan answers back, slamming his fist against Angel's busty chest once again.  
The intensity of his suffering making it feel as if something is going to pop from inside his aching  
chest. "By the time it has, Mr. Vox will have shot his seed inside you and I will have my army  
ready to take on that poor excuse of a king that calls himself your lover!"

Once Angel is finished making guttural sounds of pain, he peeps up to speak. "K-King? You think  
Valentino's a king?..." Suddenly, Angel chuckles, tossing his head back. "I dunno what kinda  
power you idiots are lookin' after, but 'ya ain't gonna get much from Valentino except slavin' away  
in an office all day. You morons could be aimin' for real power... true power... but instead you're  
aimin' for an overlord who runs a porn studio. If anyone would know better than that, you'd think  
Vox would. What exactly are 'ya plannin' to gain if you s'posedly knock Valentino off'a this  
'kingly' throne you fuckers have him so highly sittin' on?"

Moving to the lower gut, Angel receives yet another blow. This punch causing Angel to piss  
himself this time.

"He is a king!" Stephan shouts, "One of the strongest of these supposed overlords in this  
godforsaken place."

The air is knocked out of Angel as the fist he is quickly growing to hate lands against his chest  
violently. The throbbing pain in each section of Angel's body that has been struck seems to persist,  
the continued throbbing almost blocking out Stephan's voice as he continues talking. "He holds a  
weapon of God... he stole it from a servant of my Lord. He committed the worst sin and killed one  
of God's firsts! He killed an angel!" Another hit lands against Angel's beaten body. Several other  
hits continue to meet down against him in between Stephan's words.

"Giving!" _PUNCH!_

"You!" _PUNCH!_

That!" _PUNCH!_

"Name!" _PUNCH!_

At this point, Angel is now bleeding badly. The poor boy is covered in vomit and piss from the  
lower body punches. He can barely breathe from the blows on his chest. Angel just wanted the pain  
to stop. Retorting and mocking this man was not going to serve him any more satisfaction, Angel  
just wanted the pain to cease. The spider demon's breaths are becoming uneven and raspy as it  
feels like he's merely even struggling to stay alive. Was this really how Angel was going to die?  
Again?

Responding to Angel's silence, Stephan turns away from him. "Finished speaking? Maybe this will  
encourage you to talk..." Something is grabbed off of a nearby surface and the scaled demon turns  
back around, holding what appears to be a wickedly curved blade. He holds it up in front of  
Angel's face, showing off the insanely sharp point. "Ready to speak more?"

Angel isn't sure whether to continue spatting back sarcasms and mockeries which he knows he  
does best or if he should submit and stay quiet to accept his fate in this dark, musty room. Pausing  
for a moment, Angel eventually lifts his head up slightly. "...Do 'ya know why you're down here?  
You think God condemns his o' holy followers to hell?" Angel tries to flash a rather smug of a  
smirk, but the expression just looks like one of disgust. "You got sticks so far up your ass, 'ya can't  
even make out reality from fantasy. And that's sayin' a lot! 'Cause I mean... you're down here for  
christ's sakes!"

Stephan simply smiles. "Your words will not sway me from my holy mission, harlot. I am here to  
purify you and others like you. God gave me orders to purify on earth and due to my amazing  
work, he sent me down here to enact his will again! I am one of his most beloved." He steps close  
and presses the tip of the curved blade between two of Angel's ribs. The edged blade starting to  
push passed Angel's soft fur and begins to pierce his skin.

At the sight of the blade beginning to penetrate his skin, Angel knew he needed to consent in some  
way. Fighting against this demon with just spiteful words of protest was not going to free Angel or  
make matters for him any better. He began to pull on the restraints in a panic. "Okay! Okay!  
You've made your point clearly, you crazy fuck!" Angel jerks his head to the side, shouting into  
the darkness that Vox swept into earlier. "Vox!!! Vox!!!"

"Mr. Vox is preparing for war. And for his victory over your body. No one will come for you..."  
With his final word, Stephan gashes the blade into Angel's side, sending burning fire through his  
body as blood pours from the wound and stains his white fur. "You bleed like the rest..." The  
demon utters in disgust.

The new intense level of pain running over Angel's distressed body delivers a fresh awakening. He  
screams out, his fingers tightening and curling up into fists. "F-Fine...!" Angel cries out, doing his  
best to hold back tears. "Cut me! Hit me! Torture me! Do whatever if it fucking pleases you! It  
ain't gonna help you with your cause so just... do whatever." Surrendering to his torturer, Angel  
closes his eyes, the tears finally squeezing out and rolling down his cheeks. He was scared shitless,  
but he didn't want to admit that. However, the fear and horror was written all over him.

Stephan slowly pulls the knife out from Angel's side. "Now..." he mutters, "...time to show you my  
special gift."

As the knife exits, allowing blood to flow out from the open wound, Stephan suddenly clamps his  
hand over it. The pressure against the injury cause Angel to whimper and wince. "Our Father..."  
Stephan begins to recite, "...which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name; Thy kingdom come; Thy  
will be done in earth, as it is in Heaven: Give us this day, our daily bread; And forgive us our  
trespasses, as we forgive them, that trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us  
from evil. Amen."

As the demon finishes the prayer, there is a flash of light that fills the dark room. Angel isn't even  
able to get a good look around at how bright the light is, he can only flinch and quickly shut his  
eyes in response to the brightness. Followed by the burst of light, there is a wave of coldness that  
sweeps over Angel. A new and very different type of fear fills him. Even since he arrived in Hell,  
he didn't believe in something such as miracles or the supernatural. It amazed him and terrified him  
at the same time. How could something so sacred and divine even creep into Hell?

As the light fades and the cold sensation leaves Angel's skin, he notices the wound at his ribs has  
healed. His body aches from the beatings are gone. His body has been healed by this mad man's  
prayer.

"Now," Stephan says, eyeing Angel, "time to start over again. How many times do you think I can  
hurt and heal you til you submit, heathen?" With that, the blade is plunged back into Angel's torso  
accompanied by a fist pounded against his stomach, entrapping Angel into an inevitable and  
ceaseless abyss of torture and persecution.


	21. Rescue

The pain inflicted by Stephan is beyond torture. Beyond comprehension. To be broken and then healed. Not just healed, but healed by blasphemous words. Words that Angel used to hear his mother say every night before bed. Back before she left him to the less than tender mercy of Henroin.

Angel spends unknown amounts of time being broken by Stephan, eventually blacking out. He has flashes of lucidity when the pain is bad enough to knock him out of whatever protective mode his brain and body have entered. 

Eventually, he awakes to a silent room. Water being dripped on his lips. One of Stefan's children stands before Angel holding a wet wash cloth above his face. It's the girl who Stefan punished before Angel's torture began. 

Dehydrated, Angel groans and opens his eyes that feel like they're on fire. The little girl grins down at him. "The whore has awoken..." 

Angel, struggling to speak, remains silent. He doesn't believe there are even words to help him in this situation. 

The girl steps out of Angel's vision and then returns with a cup in her hand. "Open your mouth." She starts to move the glass towards Angel's lips. Before he can even take a sip, the girl's evil grin grows and suddenly dumps the cold water all over his face. Some of it fortunately making it into Angel's mouth, but mostly drenches his face. The girl laughs heartily as Angel coughs and struggles to breathe. 

Shaking his head violently, he lets out an irritated growl. "You little fucking bitch! They send 'ya out jus' to fuck with me?!" 

Her laughter increases, falling onto her butt and out of Angel's vision once again. Followed by her laughter is the tapping of nearby footsteps against the concrete. Vox's voice echoes through the hall. "The priest sent her to clean you up before I got here." 

The little girl's laughs stop and she jumps to her feet towards Vox. "The whore is clean, Mr. Vox." 

"Leave..." 

From Angel's limited field of view, he can see the girl skip off down the sewer pipe, looking as chipper as any child would. Vox steps closer and there's a sudden stab of pain to Angel's rib cage. "Stefan really did a number on you." Vox started, "Your flesh is healed but it looks like your still bruised and tender." His TV face looks contemplative. He is clearly not fully present, being distracted by far away thoughts. 

Angel tenses at Vox's cold touch, refusing to look at the overlord, he focuses on the ceiling. "What do you want, Vox?" He tries to keep his voice strong, purposely not letting any whimpers or cracks escape through. 

Vox blinks and his face flickers off and back on briefly. When it comes back on he is looking at Angel. "I want power... recognition... _love..._ " His last word is said much too soft and longing. The overlord sighs. It is an odd sound. Not an exhalation of air but almost more like the faint static of plugging in speakers. He moves closer to the top of the bed that Angel is strapped to and grabs the spider's deflated but still fluffy chest. "Nice body..." he hums, "Glad it's mine." 

In his head, to Angel's shock, there is Valentino's voice. It speaks the same time as Vox. 

"MINE!" 

There is pure rage and possession in Valentino's voice as it echoes through Angel's mind. 

A huge crash erupts nearby, the power and sound shaking the world around Vox and Angel. Vox tenses, still holding onto Angel's chest. "What the fuck?" 

Valentino falls down a newly created hole in the street and down into the sewers. Jezibell, Molly, and Arackniss drop down next to the pimp. In Jezibell's hands are two sharp, small blades. Valentino stands there in his robe, heels protruding from below. In one of his hands is the modified angel's spear and cane. "He is here. I can feel him." Valentino mutters. He glances over at the two spider siblings, "You ready?"

"Absofuckin'lutely!" Molly shouts, grinning and twirling a pistol in her hand. It is engraved with cobwebs and has a metallic magenta color to it. "Even if me and Angel were on bad terms last, he's still our brother!" 

Arackniss stays silent as his many eyes scan his surroundings. There is a sniper rifle tossed and strapped onto his back. He tilts his head up, sniffing the air. "It smells like shit down here." 

"Well what did 'ya expect, huh? Roses and candles?!" Molly exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. 

"Keep your damn voice down." Arackniss hisses, giving his younger sister a sharp glare before looking over at Valentino. "Which way?"

Valentino closes his red eyes and with a pulse that everyone can feel, he reaches out with his power. 

_Ba-bump._

His heart beats once. Hard. Without opening his eyes, he lifts his hand and points to the right.

Jezibell dashes off, small knives at the ready. "I'm coming, bitch!" 

Valentino opens his eyes, smiling. "We are coming, my Angel." And with that, he dashes after Jezibell into the darkness. 

Back in the room, Vox drops his hand away from Angel and takes a step back. "No way... no fuckin' way..." 

Stephan steps out from the shadows and stands next to Vox, placing a hand on the overlord's shoulder. "I have sent the children. We must go." 

"It can't be fucking over already! I haven't even fucking gotten a chance to play! Come the fuck on!" Vox yells, clearly panicking. 

When Molly and Arackniss catch up to Valentino and Jezibell, the group finds themselves standing in a purely dark tunnel. Ahead of them is blinking blue lights. The lights don't seem to be in one place as they blink on and off in random positions and patterns. 

"This will be fun..." Valentino mutters, grabbing his cane in two hands and twists it to extend it into a full staff. 

In the darkness, a horrible symphony of voices echoes towards the four demons. "The pimp... the little whore... the bubbly liar... and the weakling... Father will not be happy if we let you pass..." All the voices of the children are slightly distorted in a digital sense. 

Jezibell takes a step back and looks up at Valentino. "Um... daddy? I don't think..." 

In response, Valentino places a hand on the little demon's head and she goes quiet, just watching into the darkness with him. 

Molly narrows her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek. Looking around, she steps closer in towards the group. "Hey, Mr. Valentino?" She pipes up, "I ain't likin' this too much." 

Arackniss continues to be silent, doing his best to look passed the darkness and the flashing lights. "They're doin' this to distract us." He says, tilting his head up towards Valentino. "Someone needs to move ahead somehow. Any ideas?" 

Valentino takes one single step forward and the tunnel is filled with an insane screeching as all the lights turn on at once to reveal the sources as Stefan's cybernetic children. They charge at the group, screeching in unison. Valentino smiles and starts swinging the cane staff, slicing them apart as Jezibell lets out a yell and begins her own attacks. She uses her prosthetic leg to increase her speed and jumping as she dashes all over, slicing and killing. Molly and Arackniss raise their firearms to join in on the battle. 

Stefan and Vox look down the hallway as the room is soon filled with screeches and gunfire. "I'm out of here." Vox mutters, stepping away. 

Stefan gives Vox a confused and shocked glance. "Mr. Vox, you said we would fight the heathens together if they approached." 

"I FUCKING LIED!" Vox screams, glaring at the dragon demon. "Just like you're lying to yourself! You're in fucking hell, you idiot! You're just as evil as all of us. Not some fucking divine agent sent by God!" With that, Vox turns into electricity and enters a nearby electrical panel. 

As Vox disappears, Stefan stands there completely still with his curved torture blade in hand. 

Breaking the silence, Angel begins to chuckle. His laughs slowly growing until they are interrupted with hoarse coughs. The poor spider demon too damaged to be able to even laugh properly. "Oh..." Angel sighs with a smirk, turning his head to look at Stephan. "You're fucked. I'd probably follow Vox's lead on this one. Get outta here if 'ya want a livin' chance." 

"I exist for the Lord." Stephan replies, "If this is His plan... then so be it. But first, I have a mission..." He turns to Angel, gripping the blade. "A final sacrifice." 

Angel's eyes widen as he focuses on the blade. "You can't be fuckin' serious right now!" 

Stefan begins to pray as he stands over Angel, the blade held against the spider's stomach. "In the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit, I shall slice the belly of this whore as those before slit the bellies of goats that were sacrificed to you, my Lord. Let this sacrifice be accepted and-"

"NO!!!" 

A flash of silver interrupts Stefan's prayer. Suddenly, Stefan's head falls off his neck. After a pause, his body collapses, the knife falling away before it was able to pierce Angel. 

"Angel..." There's a clattering sound as Valentino drops his cane and in the next moment, his hands are on Angel's face. "My Angel Dust..."

"Val..." Angel's eyes begin to fill with tears, blinking once as the tears fall and roll down his cheeks. "Val... you're here... you're okay... you're..." Unable to finish, he closes his eyes and cries more. 

Valentino stands over him for a moment, petting Angel's cheek. "It's okay, Angel. Let's go home..." The overlord begins to undo the straps and once Angel is free, he grabs him gently into his arms, cradling the spider. Angel can feel how tender he is all over, but Valentino's touch is gentle and warm. Very much unlike what he's been experiencing recently. 

Outside of the room, Molly, Arackniss, and Jezibell are taking on the attack of the children. Molly and Arackniss stand back, gunfire raining on the children. Bullet shells laying around them. Their guns are hot to the touch from firing so much. Jezibell continues to stab and cut into child after child, until she is quickly tackled. It is the girl who helped torture Angel. She holds a glass shard to Jezibell's throat. 

Jezibell kicks her prosthetic leg up into the girl, knocking her off. The two stand a few feet away before charging at each other. 

The spider siblings finish mowing down the children as Jezibell and the girl battle. Eventually, they stand in front of each other panting and covered in blood and cuts. Their weapons discarded during the battle. "You fight well, tiny whore." The girl spat. 

"I fight dirty, dumb bitch." Jezibell spits back. 

"You will be a good sacrifice." The girl retorts, grinning ear to ear. 

"I am _no_ one's sacrifice!" Jezibell leaps at the girl. The girl lets Jezibell grab her, but delivers a punch into her gut. Jezibell pukes from the incredible impact, the girl being much stronger than she should be, but Jezibell has the advantage. Holding the girl's head, she throws her body in mid-air, twisting the girl and getting her down onto the ground. "Fuck." Jezibell snaps the girl's head to the side, breaking her neck. "You."

Jezibell's eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapses. 

By this point, all of the children are dead. Molly and Arackniss raise their eyebrows from watching the scene, looking at each other in shocked silence for a moment before Molly runs forward, grabbing the tiny, unconscious Jezibell and holds her. "It'll be okay, Jezibell. I got'cha..." 

Arackniss turns his head, looking the other way as he sees Valentino and Angel come forward. Angel's face is tucked into Valentino's shoulder, trying to block everything out. "You found him..." Arackniss mutters. 

Walking forward, Valentino looks down at Angel. "Angel, look. Your family helped." Moving his head away from Valentino's shoulder, Angel looks over. 

Molly gasps in horror, seeing her brother's beaten, exhausted, and ill face. "Anthony... you..."

Arackniss just stares in astonishment and horror, frowning, he didn't expect his brother to look this rough. 

Molly steps forward, still keeping Jezibell close in one hand but reaches with her free hand, squeezing one of Angel's hands. After a moment of stillness, she looks up at Valentino. "Did you find Vox?" 

"He was gone." Valentino replies, "I didn't expect him to stick around. Fucking coward." He squeezes Angel in his hold a little too tightly at his anger towards Vox. 

Looking up, Angel tugs on his boss's robe. "Can we get outta here? I don't wanna spend another minute in this shit hole." 

Arackniss nods in agreement. "We probably should leave. Might be a good idea to keep this place on watch for later though, Valentino. You dunno if that screenheaded bastard is gonna come crawlin' back here." 

Valentino snarls at Arackniss. "I know how to track an enemy." He catches himself, closing his eyes and sighs. "Thank you, Arackniss." Carrying Angel still, Valentino walks through the sewer and makes it over to the hole in the road. He whistles and shortly after, Velvet pops her head up from above. 

"Ready, Val?" She's smiling, though it's obvious that it is forced. 

Suddenly a rope ladder is dropped down and Valentino holds Angel using two of his arms and uses the other two to help climb up the ladder. 

Once everyone is up on the surface, Valentino's limousine and Velvet's motorcycle is parked on the side of the street. Valentino turns to Molly and Arackniss. "Thank you both. Arackniss, the money we discussed will be sent to you soon. Molly, are you sure I can't pay you?" 

"Oh, no no no!" Molly smiles, waving her free hand as to decline the offer. "Don't worry about it at all! I'm jus' happy you we're able to find him safely! I should be thankin' you, Mr. Valentino." 

"Yeah..." Angel starts, lifting his head up, "Thank you, Molly. Thank you for bein' here. I'm sorry about..." He looks away, knowing last time they spoke it didn't go so well. 

"Oh, stop it..." Molly smiles at her brother. "You need to focus on getting better." She turns to Velvet, handing Jezibell to her. "Make sure she's alright for me, will 'ya?"

Velvet plasters on another fake smile, though to Molly it would seem genuine. "Of course. I can send 'ya a text lettin' 'ya know. Though I am sure she will be tryin' to reach out to you herself."

Jezibell seems to frown when she is placed in Velvet's arms as if she knows she is no longer being held by Molly.

Valentino looks over at the spider siblings once more. "Molly, Arackniss, thank you again." He turns away from them and to Velvet. "I am heading back now." His words towards Velvet seem to be cold. Something obviously up with how Valentino feels about her. 

The pimp heads into his limo, opening the door and gently lays Angel on the seat before taking off his robe and wraps the spider in it. Valentino's scent lingers on the robe as the residual warmth from his body pours off the coat and onto Angel's naked form. 

Climbing into the opposite seat from Angel, Valentino knocks on the glass divider behind him. 

"Yes, boss?" The window rolls down a little. 

"The Studio..." 

The window rolls back up and the limo pulls off. 

Valentino reaches a hand over and pets Angel's cheek. "Angel... I am so, so sorry..." 

Angel stays curled up in the coat, eyes closed and takes in its scent before he feels the hand on his cheek, looking up. "It's..." he stammers, flinching as if it's painful to remember what happened. "It was awful, Val..." he clenches onto the coat tightly, "I thought they were gonna kill me... for good or somethin'... I dunno... I didn't know if I was gonna make it or not... why would your friend do this?..." 

The overlord's fingers twitch for a moment as he pets the spider demon, but with extreme control, he manages to keep his touch gentle. "He isn't a friend. Not anymore. Maybe never was..." As the vehicle drives, Valentino moves onto the floor of the car infront of Angel. He slowly lifts the robe off of him. "Angel... I am going to check over your body now." 

Angel simply nods, letting the coat be moved to the side and lays still. 

Valentino makes sure to glance with a smile at him from time to time as he moves the white demon's fluff around, checking his skin. Angel feels moments of pain as Valentino's fingers move over more tender areas. "Bruises... no cuts or scars... but, internal damage..." He covers him back up with the robe and then grabs his face into his large hands. "Angel... you're injured but I don't see how. What did that dragon demon do to you exactly?

Looking into Valentino's eyes, Angel begins to tremble. His eyes watering up again. "Val... I don't wanna talk about it right now." He gently pushes him back, wiping his face off with his forearm. 

Valentino doesn't move much when Angel tries to push him away. "Angel..." Valentino sighs, reaching into a pocket from his robe and pulls out a pill bottle. "Here. One of these will help." He pops open the bottle and holds out a pill, a weak smile on the overlord's face. 

Angel blinks down at the pill in his boss's hand before blinking back up at him and takes the pill, he sits up and swallows it down quickly. He then sighs, leaning back into the seat of the limo. Looking out the window, he remains quiet for a minute. "... How did you survive the gunshot? Last we spoke, you were in my head." 

The pill's effects hit Angel pretty quick considering he has a very empty stomach. His aches and pains begin to fade. He feels much more relaxed both physically and mentally while slowly feeling a little drowsy. Overall, the pill is making Angel feel great. Valentino sits in front of him in his heeled boots and fishnet leggings, a white v-neck t-shirt since his robe is placed on Angel. Valentino pulls on the collar of his shirt to reveal where the gunshot wound was. The area is covered in a patch that is very obviously sewn into his flesh. The patch looks familiar and after a moment, Angel recognizes its white and pink striped pattern as part of one of his outfits back at the studio. The stitching holding it to him is Velvet's signature maroon color. Valentino releases the shirt. "Velvet patched me up... pretty literally. That bullet was made of angelic steel. It should have killed me, but luckily for me, my heart was a little lower than where the bullet hit. But I was pretty damn close. We are connected. Youre mine and that ownership... that love I have for you lets me connect to you. It is how I found you and how I was able to be in your head." Valentino's lips close as he finishes talking and then Angel can hear his voice once again wave through his head. " _Can you hear me?_ " His voice in Angel's mind is quieter than before. Almost like the signal is weak despite the proximity. 

Angel's eyes widen, looking at Valentino in shock. "I jus'... I jus' assumed that it was a temporary effect from the blood." He giggles slightly, sinking into the seat as the drugs hit him harder. "That's nuts..." His eyes roll to look to the side but they just end up closing and stay shut. Angel can faintly hear Valentino speak again but isn't able to understand him. Just hearing his voice, sounding calm and loving. Angel eventually drifts off as the two drive through the city and back to the studio. 

The smell of food later hits Angel. His stomach rumbles hard and he feels the stabbing pain of hunger. As he opens his eyes, he finds himself in his bed at the studio still wrapped up in Valentino's robe; the fur collar covered in drool. Valentino is standing not too far away, opening up bags of food. Angel can see a Chez Valentino pizza box, a brown bag with the logo for Diablo Hot Tacos, and a plastic bag that Valentino is pulling out something sweet smelling from. He gets all of the food set up and sighs. "Hopefully he will want one of these..." Valentino says to himself, turning back to look at Angel. His face has a look of exhaustion and worry. The moment he realized Angel's awake, the look is replaced with one of love and happiness. "Angie..." He walks over to him to go to sit on the bed when suddenly there is an interrupting _oink!_

"Oh shit, my bad, Fat Snacks." Valentino stands back and reaches down, grabbing the little pig and pets him. With another hand, Valentino leans out to pet Angel's cheek. "How are you feeling, my love?" 

_Ba-bump._

Valentino's heart beats once. Loud and clear. Almost a comforting sound. 

"Mm..." Angel smiles, closing his eyes as he presses into the hand. "I'm good... a lil' hungry, though. You brought stuff?" He leans up more, wincing as he does so. Eventually bringing himself to fully sit up in the bed. 

Valentino helps him sit up in place and places Fat Nuggets into Angel's lap. The pig snorts a few times while twirling in circles on Angel's lap before finally laying down.

"Yes!" Valentino smiled, "I wasn't sure what to get. Pepperoni pizza... tacos... or..." He opens the white box he was pulling out earlier. "A freshly made double chocolate cake. I am pretty sure chocolate has healing properties." He turns, looking at Angel. "What would you like? I also have..." he reaches into his short's pocket and pulls out the pill bottle again. "More of these if you're in pain." 

Angel pets Nuggets happily, giving him a small kiss on the top of his head before setting him back down into his lap. Seeming neutral by all of the food choices until Valentino pulls out the pill bottle. His eyes lighting up at it. "Those definitely did help. I think I'll take more if that's okay. Do 'ya think I could get some water too? I dunno the last time I actually drank." Angel's eyes go wide as he realizes over what he just said. "How long has it been?..." 

Valentino grabs a bottle of water off of the table with all of the food and walks back over to Angel. He hands the pill and the water to him. "Five days..." he responds. 

Angel pops the pill into his mouth and takes a swig of the water. "No kiddin'..." He sinks back into the bed after setting the water bottle down, finding so much comfort in it compared to how he was treated before. "Maybe I'll eat some pizza in a bit..." He dazes at Nuggets, petting him slowly. "Five days... five fuckin' days..." The drug hits Angel quickly. Most of his pain going away again. His mind feeling happy and relaxed. Things he would have found just a little enjoyable make him much happier and things that would have bothered him barely seeming to exist. The drug flows through him making everything feel smooth and perfect. This pill makes the drugs that Angel used to do when he was alive seem like aspirin in comparison. 

"It's over now." Valentino says softly, caressing Angel's face and leans in to kiss him. "It's over now... I have you again. I love you and I won't let you go again." 

  



	22. Heaven in Hell

Angel wakes some time later. He is alone in his bedroom except for the sleeping Fat Nuggets beside him. To Angel's misfortune, he realizes the drugs that Valentino gave him earlier have finally worn off. Those drugs yesterday were fucking fantastic. Whatever they were, they sure took the pain away.

Angel sits up from his bed to look around the room. The food that Valentino brought last night is still sitting on the table from where he left it. Looking away from the table of food, Angel's gaze moves to his bedside table. On the table, there is a cup of water, a note, and his hellphone. Peeking at the note, Angel can tell it is Valentino's heavy hand writing. He picks up the note and reads: 

'My Angel, I hope you sleep well. I am in my office. If you need more pills, come and see me. I am taking care of business. I will be back in your room when I am done. Jezibell would like to see you, but I told her she had to wait until you texted her. I love you. - V. ♡' 

He smiles as he reads over the note. He continues to stare at it for several minutes, just enjoying the penmanship. After some time, he gently folds the note back up and sets it back on the table, being careful to not wrinkle it. Glancing back over to where the food was on the table, Angel knew he needed to eat. He was starving. Yesterday, he just wanted to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent sleep, but last night took care of that for him.

Rising up from the bed, Angel slowly walks over to the food. As he walked, he could feel the aches all over his body. Each step he took was painful, but he knew he had to keep moving. He was able to survive the torture in the sewers, so he knew he could survive taking a few simple steps. Unfortunately, each feeling of stabbing pain just reminded him of what he went through. How fucked up the torture was. How excruciatingly painful it was. How long it lasted.

Trying to extinguish the dark thoughts from his mind, Angel opened the pizza box and tore a slice off from the whole, untouched pie. The slice was cold and tasted a little dried out, but to Angel it was heaven. It was food. He chewed with contentment as he ate. He was home. He was safe again in the studio. In the comfort of his room. Angel, for the first time in almost a week, was able to finally let his guard down and relax. 

While eating, Angel's hellphone lights up and dings from the table. He goes over to it and picks it up. On the screen, there are eight notifications: two from Molly, two from Jezibell, one from Velvet, and three from Cherri Bomb. 

Wait a second, Cherri Bomb? 

Angel saw Molly, Jezibell, and Velvet yesterday, but he most certainly didn't see Cherri. 

Speaking of such, when was the last time he even saw Cherri? Angel had to think hard. Thinking felt a lot more difficult to him than he recollected. 

Finally, it hits him. Cherri was with him in Vox's section of the studio.

She disappeared there! Angel hasn't seen her since then!

Well, if she sent him text messages, she had to be okay, right?

At the memory of Vox's apartment, Angel begins to have PTSD flashes.

He remembers Valentino being shot. The blood changing Angel's form. How strong and powerful it made him. He remembers being electrocuted by Vox. How horrible it felt until he finally passed out. He remembers Stefan. Praying as his knife sliced through Angel's delicate flesh. 

Angel feels stunned as these memories replay over in his mind. He can't feel himself move or even breathe. All there is, is just thoughts. One after the other. The panic, the fear, the turmoil, the agony. 

He finally snaps out of his daze when he hears a thud to the floor. Looking down, he realizes he dropped his phone. 

"We... We forgot Cherri..." he mutters to himself, running a hand through his hair. He pauses before reaching down to pick his phone back up from the floor. As he bends down he can feel a sharp pain cut up through his back and he lets out an uncomfortable grunt. He had to get more of those pills from Valentino, but first, he needed to read what these damn text messages had to say. 

Opening up the conversation, he reads the new messages from Cherri: 

'I'm free. You make it out too?' sent two days ago. 

'Val get you yet?' sent a day ago. 

'Bitch, open your window!' sent now. 

Now? 

Angel looks over towards the large window and sliding door. The curtains are pulled over them. 

Normally, Angel wouldn't have given a thought and would have gone right over to pull the curtains open.

But this time, something felt different. Something felt wrong. Angel felt something he has rarely felt. Caution? The fear of consequence? Maybe even a fear of the unknown? 

Pausing, Angel stares at the thick, blackout curtains for several seconds before taking a deep breath and quickly pulls them apart. 

It's Cherri. 

Angel visibly relaxes. Of course it was Cherri! Why did he freak out so much? 

Behind the glass, Cherri smiles at Angel. She has some scratches on her face and her hair looks a little shorter. The ends looking singed and burned. Was she in a fire or did she just go bomb crazy on someone? She yanks at the door to open it, but it doesn't move. Looking at Angel, she makes an unlocking gesture at him. 

Angel immediately unlocks the door for her and opens it up. "You got out?" he asks in confusion. "How in hell did 'ya manage that?! And why didn't 'ya come after me?!" 

Cherri steps in and closes the door behind her. "Bitch, I didn't escape for two whole days! And I wasn't exactly in the right shape to come and get 'ya! Plus, I didn't know where you were. I didn't even know where to start." She walks over to the table with food and opens the taco bag. "Oh, fuck yes! I love this place! It's me and Jezi's favorite!" she eats a whole taco in two bites. Her normal badass, careless attitude suddenly shifts. "Hey... what happened to you?" she places a hand on Angel's shoulder. 

Angel tenses slightly when Cherri touches him, but he shrugs and tries to relax. "Nothin'." He quickly replies, "It's over with now. So we don't need to talk about it." Angel walks over to grab another piece of pizza, chewing on this one a little more aggressively and holds up his phone in his other hand to look at the other unopened messages:

Molly: 'Got home with Ari. He's bitchin' that Val didn't pay him enough.' sent four hours ago.

'Let me know if 'ya need anything. Love 'ya, bro.' sent three hours ago.

Jezibell: 'Hey! I wanna see you!' sent two hours ago.

'Daddy said I had to wait until you gave me permission. Can I come see 'ya?' sent two hours ago. 

Velvet: 'I'm sorry...' 

Angel reads over everything, not giving much thought to each message yet. He needed to get more of those pills from Valentino before he even tried to talk to any of the girls. He turns the phone off and goes to slide it into his pants until he realizes, he's not wearing anything at all! He quickly goes over to his wardrobe to throw some clothes on. "I gotta go talk 'ta Val..." 

Cherri frowns at Angel. "You really plan to go talk to him? Why? It's his fault this happened." 

Angel blinks over at her as he continues to dress, putting on a t-shirt and sweatpants. "What do 'ya mean? He rescued me. I owe Val." He grabs a jacket to put on to cover up any more possible bruises on him. 

"Girl..." Cherri sighs, "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be trapped here. You wouldn't be getting used and you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped." She stands up and takes a few steps towards him, holding out a hand. "You don't need him." 

At her words, another flashback bolts through Angel's mind. This one though, isn't of trauma. It's of Valentino. He's holding Angel in his bed. 'I love you...' The words from Valentino sound smooth and soft. '...and I won't let you go again.' The memory fades away, leaving Angel standing there in front of Cherri. 

The physical pain from Angel's healing body mixed with the mental pain becomes a bad mix. Hearing Cherri talk so negatively about Valentino isn't helping either. Why didn't she understand it? Valentino _saved_ Angel! Her ignorance frustrated Angel. His irritation grows and he lets out a little annoyed growl before shoving Cherri and her open hand away. "Val ain't using me!" Angel spat, "And I ain't fuckin' trapped! You don't know what you're fuckin' talkin' about, Cherri!" He glares at her for a second then turns to head out of the room. 

Cherri stands there shaking her head. "I've been there... you'll see it eventually. And I will be here when 'ya do." She grabs another taco and walks to the sliding door towards the balcony. "Bye, Angel." With that, she closes the door and she hops off the edge of the balcony. 

Angel watches her go. He stares off into the direction where she left as if he's thinking to himself before shaking his head and turns back to exit the room. He heads into the elevator and goes down to the third floor. 

Once out from the elevator, Angel is faced with the familiar, double black doors. They are closed, but not locked. Angel can hear Valentino's voice muffled on the other side. Angel knocks quietly, not wanting to intrude or interrupt his boss. "Val?" 

Valentino sits up at his desk with a phone in his hand. "I'll call you back." He says quickly before hanging up and walks over to the double doors. He opens them and without saying a word he smiles at Angel. He is dressed in his usual robe and the blend of cigarette and whiskey mixed with something sweet that blends together into the uniqueness that is Valentino enters Angel's nostrils. The overlord looks Angel over and then pulls him into a gentle, but firm hug. 

Angel's arms move around to hold Valentino back. He closes his eyes and presses his smaller head into the pimp's chest. He lets out a soft sigh of happiness before gently moving back to look at his boss. "How're 'ya doin'? Things goin' okay?" 

Valentino guides Angel over to his desk and helps the spider sit on top of it. He then sits down into his own seat. The position reminding Angel of one of his first memories with Valentino in this office. "Just doing damage control." Valentino started, "Vox is still missing, but it seems like he is still trying to ruin me. Money is locked up. Online accounts shut down and passwords changed. Nothing that I can't figure out." His hands are running gently over Angel's sweatpant-covered thighs. 

"I still can't completely understand why he'd do this to 'ya... I mean... he was ramblin' on about wantin' power and shit." Angel suddenly pauses, trailing off before he slowly drags his eyes back up to Valentino's. "...He also kinda mentioned he's got the hots for 'ya, boss." 

Valentino's hands stop moving. His eyebrows raise. "Did he? I thought he and Velvet were going pretty strong. He never made any advances on me." His hands start moving again. He slowly begins to unzip Angel's jacket, revealing the t-shirt. "I know all demons want power. Overlords are even worse, but I thought he was happy. He had a lot of power." Valentino finishes unzipping the jacket and looks over what he can see of Angel's bare body. "Still beautiful... even bruised." He makes eye contact with the other demon. "How are you feeling?" 

"Not too great." Angel sighs, looking away. "That's actually part of the reason why I came to see 'ya..." He looks back up to him, giving Valentino a look where he doesn't even need to verbally ask what he's wanting from the pimp. 

To this, Valentino smiles. He reaches into his robe pocket and pulls out a bottle full of pills. He shakes it, making the pills inside rattle. "Need one of these, baby?" 

Angel stares at the bottle intensely. Seeing the pills seems to do something to his mind. He _needed_ to get one of those damn pills. He continues to stare at the bottle and with abrupt swiftness, he reaches to try and snatch it from Valentino's hand. 

Much quicker than Angel, Valentino pulls his hand back out of the spider's reach. "No, no, no." Valentino frowns, "That won't do. You don't _ever_ do that. Do you understand, Angel?" 

"C'mon, Val!" Angel quickly yells back, "I'm fuckin' dyin' here! Were you locked up by a lunatic for five fuckin' days?! I don't think so! Just..." He rolls his eyes, sighing to try and calm himself down and holds his hand out flat in front of Valentino. "Jus' give me the damn bottle." 

Valentino's frown grows deeper. He suddenly grabs ahold of Angel's throat. "You belong to me. You _don't_ talk to me like that..." His power flows out of him in waves and rolls over Angel. While still holding his throat, Valentino opens the bottle and takes out one pill. He moves over and holds it to Angel's lips. "Open..." 

Angel obediently opens his mouth without any hesitation and looks at the pill in his hand eagerly. He wanted that damn pill. He needed it. 

Valentino sensually slips the pill into Angel's mouth and lets a finger linger inside of his mouth for a moment before pulling it out. 

Once the pill is swallowed, Angel instantly begins to feel better. Any anger towards Valentino fades away. His aches and pain lessen, if not fully disappear. After the third dose, Angel's body seems even more receptive to the drug. He starts feeling so good both physically and mentally, he even finds pleasure in Valentino's hand rested on his throat. "Good boy, Angie..." Valentino purrs. 

Angel lets out a satisfied little moan and closes his eyes. His shoulders slump in relaxation as he stays seated on Valentino's desk. "Can't'cha jus' give me a bottle to take back to my room?" 

"No, no... these are special." Valentino's hand slides off of his throat and he pulls the spider demon into his lap. 

Like before, the drug has made all things that are good feel great. All things that might have annoyed Angel feel almost not there. It is the closest to heaven that he could ever feel possible in hell. 

"My own creation..." Valentino continued, "I don't even sell these babies. You come to me when you need em'." He opens a drawer on the desk with a key and places the pill bottle inside. He then closes the drawer and locks it up with the key. To Angel's surprise, Valentino swallows the key and then kisses Angel's forehead. 

He raises an eyebrow at Valentino when he watches him swallow the key and then rubs his eyes, thinking that he is hallucinating from the drug. "Val?" Angel questions, "Did'ja jus' swallow that key...?" 

Valentino laughs and with an odd reverse swallowing motion, Angel can visibly see him working his throat. Valentino then sticks out his long tongue with the key sitting on it. "A trick I learned." He simply replies before swallowing the key once again. The overlord's hands drift over Angel's body. "It's a useful trick..." His eyes shift from playful to worried. His hands suddenly stopping their sexual teasing and his body language adjusts from lust to protection. He quickly pulls Angel into another hug. "I was so worried. I am glad I got you back." 

Interrupting their chat, there is a loud knock at the door. 

"Daddy! It's almost been a whole day! Please!" 

Valentino sighs and mutters, "Fucking Jezibell..." 

"I guess I better skedaddle then, boss." Angel says before slowly easing himself out from Valentino's lap. As Angel walks, his steps and movements are a little sluggish. "I know you're a busy man..." 

Before Angel can even get to the door, Valentino grabs ahold of him a little too hard, but luckily the pill greatly diminishes the pain. "Angel..." Valentino says before suddenly pulling Angel's face to his and kisses him deeply. The pills make themselves evident again as the kiss sends an electrical charge through Angel. It relaxes every muscle in his aching body. Valentino's touch is hot and his lips are soft. The intimacy making Angel feel wonderful. After a moment, Valentino breaks the kiss. "Don't leave the studio..." he demands.

Angel pants a little after the kiss. His face flustered and he nods in obedience. However, Angel isn't quite aware to what he's agreeing to, but at the same time, he's also fully aware. Damn these drugs were powerful. "Got it, Val... got it. No leaving." 

" _Ever._ " Valentino emphasized. He gives the white demon a serious look before relaxing and smiling. He reaches up to pet Angel's cheek. "Text me when you need more of Eden." 

Eden? Valentino must be referring to the drug, Angel thought. 

Jezibell knocks again, lighter this time. "D-Daddy? I know you're in there." 

Valentino's smile twitches as he hears Jezibell's voice. "Go..." Valentino says to Angel, sighing. "Go see your friend." He drops his hand from his cheek and watches him lovingly.

"Mhm..." Angel murmurs, "Thanks, boss." He returns the pimp a dazed, loving look before turning around and heads to walk out. 

When Angel opens the door, he sees Jezibell looking up at him. She is dressed in bright, neon pink silk pajamas that contrast with her soft purple skin violently. She smiles at Angel and then her lower lip pouts and begins to quiver. "B-B-BIIIITCH!!!" She tackles into him to give him a big hug. 

Angel giggles, ruffling her hair. "Hey, Jez... don't worry. I'm doin' okay! What'd 'ya need Val for?" 

She breaks the hug, sniffling. "I wanted to see you really bad, but he told me no! I texted you about it." Suddenly, her face gets a shameful look on it. "Also, I was coming to see if I could get more Eden, but I don't think he will give me anymore. He said one was enough for my injuries. Has he given you any?" 

"Yeah." Angel replies, "Shit's great, actually. I don't think I ever had anythin' like it. Did'ja get this stuff when 'ya lost your leg? Why didn't I know about it?" 

Jezibell moves her hand up to hold Angel's and they walk to the elevator together. "I didn't get it then." She answers, "Daddy said it wasn't ready. The way it makes me feel... the way it makes Valentino look and feel..." She says the last sentence almost in a daze. "Did you notice how it just makes everything about him feel... perfect?" She hits the button and the doors slide open. "Chez's or your room?" Jezibell asks as she looks at the panel of buttons on the elevator. 

"My room." Angel responds, leaning back against the elevator as he thinks to himself. 

So... Eden was recently made. It's really special according to Val. He's the only one who administers it. He swallows the whole damn key for fuck's sake. Why has Val never told Angel about it? Valentino has already told Angel so much, he'd think that he would tell him about this special drug he's been working on. 

Unfortunately, no answers come to Angel. Only more questions and frustration. The drug makes everything seem so fuzzy, his concentration becoming disoriented. "He was workin' on a drug..." Angel mutters to himself. 

Through his drug addled brain, he's able to remember the explosion that took Jezibell's leg. In the basement, he remembers the damage around him. The beer kegs and concrete. But, also glass and metal containers. Broken desks. And some of those dying demons... were they wearing lab coats? 

Angel's head throbs as he tries to think about it. It is easier to just think about how much he loves Valentino and how good his magical 'Eden' makes him feel. 

Jezibell hits the button for Angel's floor and up they go. After a moment, the elevator dings and opens onto the hallway. Jezibell is still holding his hand in her usual intense way. 

Angel steps into his room with Jezibell, immediately going over to his bed and sits down on it. He tries to think over this more, but his brain isn't giving him any luck. "Damn it..." he sighs, laying back on the bed. "Do 'ya know why he'd make this? And why did it come out jus' right after I got back? Right after everything that happened..." Angel shakes his head, obviously struggling to think between the drug, suppressing, and the PTSD. 

Sitting next to Angel, Jezibell shrugs, not giving as deep of a thought to it as Angel. "I don't know." She says. "I just know it feels good and I want more." 

Angel spends some time hanging out with Jezibell, mostly in silence. She seems happy just being in Angel's presence as he tries to push passed all these blocks in his mind. Whenever Angel feels like he's getting close to something, his head throbs and he feels the positive effects of the drug fade. 

Two hours pass, Jezibell asleep on the bed cuddling with Fat Nuggets. 

The drug has faded much faster than before since Angel's been pushing his mind to think. Or maybe it is just because he's been awake this time. He wasn't sure. What he does know though, is his body aches are coming back along with the memories of the torture. 

_Knock knock knock._

"Angel...?" It is Velvet's voice. 

He gets up from the bed and opens the door. "Hey Velvy... been a minute." He opens the door fully for her to step inside. 

Velvet looks horrible. No makeup on her. Her usual thickness not present. Her eyes are sunken like she hasn't slept and has spent most of her time crying. She just pulls Angel into a silent, tight hug. Against him, Angel can feel her trembling. 

"Hey, hey... what's goin' on?" Angel hugs her back before backing up to look at her. "Talk to me, Velvet. What's wrong? Is it about Vox bein' gone?" 

She forces out a loud, but dull laugh. "Why would I be upset about him bein' gone? About him betrayin' me? Val. YOU! Why would I be fucked up that someone I loved and was close to fucking ruined everything and now one of my best friends is beat to fucking hell and the demon closest to a broth'a can't even fucking look at me?" She laughs psychotically. Obviously this aggression isn't focused at Angel, but just her expressing her genuine pain and hurt. "Why the hell would a stupid bitch like me, who couldn't even see everything that Vox was plannin' be affected by that?" Her forced smile twitches for a moment before totally falling away as she collapses in the doorway, crying. 

Angel frowns, glancing back briefly at Jezibell before returning his attention back down onto Velvet. Angel was never good with this stuff. Of course he wanted to help, he just wasn't entirely sure how or what to say to make things better. "Yeah..." he sighs, "I guess all of this barely effectin' Val is kinda weird now that 'ya say somethin'. Somethin' ain't right I don't think." He kneels down to be leveled with her, wincing as he sits on the floor. "Have 'ya tried stoppin' by the office? He's in there now."

She looks up at Angel, wiping her tears. "He... He is being affected, Angel. He killed so many to find you. In the basement, he has Vox's people locked up. He's been questioning them..." She sits up a little. "T-That's what hurts so bad, Angel. I have only seen Val show emotion like this a few times: when we first met, with you, and now this. But this... he is hurting so bad. I am worried. I don't want us to lose him. He doesn't feel powerful... in control anymore." 

In the background, Jezibell shifts on the bed, pushing Nuggets off. He hops off of the bed and patters over to Velvet and Angel. He places a hoof on Angel and snorts, sounding and looking concerned. 

Without much thought to Velvet's words or Nugget's actions, Angel scoops his piggie up and holds him close. "Nah, that can't be." Angel says, "I was jus' down there with him. He seemed fine. He..." He stops, looking away and frowns. Suddenly realizing that since he was brought back to the studio, he's been drugged up. How could Angel even realistically tell what was going on? He sighs, setting Nuggets back down onto the floor. "I gotta lay off the shit he's been givin' me. Maybe I really am missin' somethin'." Angel stands up, eyeing Velvet. "Look, Velvy, I know this is serious. If there's anythin' I can do 'ta help..." 

Quickly responding, Velvet blinks up with concern. "What's he been givin' 'ya?" 

"Uh... somethin' called Edna or somethin'... I dunno." Angel rubs his face stressfully. "All I do know is that it's helpin' me get through this bullshit." 

Velvet stays quiet, seeming to think about it. "Eden..." she says to herself, "I wonder if it's workin' like we expected." She stands, guiding Angel over to his bed. "I think it will help 'ya. I know Val loves you and he is only trying to help heal and protect 'ya." She looks over at the food still on the table and frowns. "This is old..." She starts cleaning up the room, picking up garbage. Even though it's only cleaning, she seems happy to be doing something. 

Angel lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in front of him. 

Velvet knows about Eden? So Valentino has told Velvet about the drug, but not Angel? Something wasn't adding up in his head. 

As he laid there, trying to think about it more, the throbbing continued. He had to stop trying to think so hard about this shit before it gives him an aneurysm. 

"I need to try and bathe." Angel said, sitting back up and heading to the bathroom. "It's been about a week." 

Velvet stops cleaning and dashes over to him, she starts running water in the tub and then moves over to help him undress. "Let's get you looking stunnin'!" 

"Honestly, all I want is 'ta feel clean." Angel says, "Maybe soakin' will help me not feel so sore." Once he's naked, he staggers carefully into the tub and leans down to sink into the water. "Oh, yeah..." He says with a sigh, "Definitely needed." He rests his head on the back of the tile wall. 

"I'm glad you're feelin' betta..." Velvet says softly, but there is worry in her eyes. She sits next to the tub, playfully twirling her fingers in the water. "I hope 'ya know... I really had no clue about Vox." 

"Ah, don't worry about it." Angel smirks, swishing his hand in. "I don't think anybody knew. Besides, everyone's alright. Except for that asshole of a priest..." He closes his eyes, his face straightening from its smirk. 

Velvet leans up and touches his shoulder. "You're not. But best not to focus on the past, yeah?" She stands up and walks over to the bathroom cabinet, rummaging through before walking back with some wild-rose scented bath salts. She pours them into the hot water, filling the room with the aroma of roses. "You soak. I am going to go clean 'ya room some more." She smiles weakly, but this one finally seems genuine. After closing the door, Angel can hear her sigh happily before the sounds of her cleaning faintly come through the door. 

The bath helps take the edge off the pain. Being in silence helps Angel think more clearly to himself. Thoughts of Valentino first enter through his mind. Valentino, with a hole in his chest from the gunshot. Cherri, falling into the hole before she disappeared, leaving Angel alone. Right before Vox attacked him. Leading to memories of Stefan. That monotoned voice and face. The praying. Oh, the godawful praying. Angel heard the verses so many times, he could probably recite them aloud. The blade. Cutting into him. How the pain would shoot up through his body, only to be repeated over and over, the pain numbing into nothingness. Pain. Pain. PAIN! 

Before Angel can even realize it, he begins convulsing in the tub. Water splashing everywhere. When it stops, he is in severe discomfort. His chest feels so tight that he doesn't even think he's breathing, no matter how much air he tries to take in. His lungs feel like they're going to burst! What's going on? What is Angel supposed to do? He's not sure, but he knows that getting to Valentino will help. He doesn't know why, but he has only one, clear thought: 

"I need Val." 


End file.
